


【利艾】Slow Waltz

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 殺手PARO／ABO／強強／R18G未修訂版





	1. I .請君入甕

——夜是美夢開啟之時。

　　外表華美，實質已枯萎腐朽的城市為國家的交易集散地，除了奢糜的拜金氣息，還有那一切不能浮上檯面的黑市交流。

　　舊碼頭邊的倉庫，已是多數組織流通毒品的盛行地點，這裡處於法律的灰色地帶，但卻自有一套平衡，彌補法網的漏洞。

 

　　微弱昏黃的光源投射在棄置的船滬，少許則照亮混雜附近工廠排放的廢料、表面浮有一層汙油的海水。沒有海風鹹澀的舒心氣味，只有刺鼻的化工物充斥，還有隱含在其中的危機與肅殺。

　　「喂，是我，已經都處理掉了。」一手接聽電話，另一手則往固定於牆上的遙控器捶去，鐵捲門慢慢降下，掩蓋住少年剛才出來的方向，裡頭漫開來的腥臭味。

　　＂速度似乎更快了啊…你的能力真是不容小覷，我果然沒看走眼，之後一樣同個地點，我把這筆大的給你，至於時間…電話連絡。＂電話一頭是頗為乾脆的女性嗓音。

　　「了解。」嗶－沒有半秒停頓地按下結束通話，感覺的出與電話那頭的人關係不過是利益上的淡薄，年紀看上去還很稚嫩的少年不苟言笑，似乎連再多講一個字都嫌浪費唇舌，他把自己慣用的藍波刀振臂往旁一甩，潑灑出一道漂亮弧度的汙血，不過這可能是對暗處成堆、血流成河的屍塊畫蛇添足了，棕髮少年不屑的瞟一眼。

　　「煩死了…」

　　杳無人煙的夜裡，是拖地的金屬鍊清脆的摩擦聲響迴盪，沒有任何腳鐐能夠禁錮他，因為他可是頭桀敖不馴的洪水猛獸。

 

I .請君入甕

 

　　這個地區的氣候相當不穩定，下過雨溫度能夠瞬間驟降，晴日的高溫則是高的嚇人，連寶特瓶上冰涼的水珠落地都會瞬間消散，僅能捕捉到一縷煙絲，如同一個身影，在大街上拐過一個彎便消失的無影無蹤。

　　實際上這裡不算什麼人煙稀少的地段，甚至該說完全相反。在中央大街的一側是一條交界處似的陰暗窄巷，與大道上熙來攘往的景象不同，從對街看去，那裏儼然是條死寂的通道，在那些排煙管的煙幕後頭，就算突然有殭屍衝出來也不會感到意外，當然，並不可能有這樣的情況了。

 

　　一座突兀的粉色霓虹燈下方，在那詭譎氛圍的映照下是一處往下的階梯，裡邊昏暗的光線是以酒吧為偽裝基調，實質正是仲介人的所在地。

　　真皮製的黑色馬丁、格外乍響的腳步聲，些許擺動碰撞的飾品金屬音，想當然是那小子。仲介所的主人仍然不為所動地繼續玩著她手中的小怪物西洋棋，人已經來到她的辦公桌前。

 

　　「馬卡龍，要嚐嚐嗎？」女子指了指一旁的點心鐵架，露出人畜無害的微笑。

　　「謝謝，不用了。」可來者從不吃這套。

　　「哎呀～那真是可惜了…沒辦法吶…」她搔搔頭，對於這位警戒心極強的傢伙依然頭疼，不過人道是，這樣才配為一位夠格的殺手「我就直接切入正題吧，接下來的委託案是這個。」

 

　　接過馬尾女性的一份資料表，幽黯的銳瞳掃了掃，這次的對象是尾大魚，是位有著龐大勢力的組織首腦。

　　－利威爾˙阿克曼，可說是集權勢、財力於一身的人，更加令人忌妒的是，他還是那站在食物鏈頂峰、高高在上俯視群生的alpha。

 

　　哼，alpha…

 

　　「黑幫老大？…這數字還真可觀啊…」少年微瞇著眼，眼神睥睨，看著手中的情報資訊，他腦內則是回想起開始決心固定只到這找仲介人之前的事，他同時接很多處的委託，不巧的是其中一位說話不算話，少年實在耐不下脾性就一個順手連同仲介所人員都給殺了，這也不過大約是一個禮拜前的事。

　　「怎麼？你這是…小看？」

　　「不然？這種的我看多了，能有什麼派頭？…」長期微微泛紫的眼角、眼袋，他散散的瞥向皮製大衣的口袋，摸摸臨走之前順便掏空事務所辦公桌抽屜裡的數疊現鈔，作息不定的生活令他還沒得抽空來清點額外的收穫，這厚度…少說也有個十幾萬。

　　「呵呵，我勸你…最好別有這種想法喔。」女人搖搖手指，看著面前剛出頭的少年替他的輕視捏把冷汗。

　　少年偏了偏頭，委託原因是…睡了人家的女人？不只是狙殺對象，連委託人也是三流貨色，或許，連三流都稱不上，下場，不用想也知道和每天自己在做的事情一樣。

　　「總之…」他百般無聊賴的伸了個懶腰，有些繃緊的筋骨劈啪作響「您不能騙我，任務完成後請一定要給我約定的數目，韓吉小姐。」方才因為任務內容而渙散的眼神瞬間切換回那殺人不眨眼的凶光。

　　尊重與否、合夥關係對於他來說都是後日談，他執著的是不做白工，金錢才是重點，他可不受理與前些日子一樣的結果。

 

　　「當然—這點你倒是可以放心，不然我一個女人家又怎能在這行固守我至今的地位？」韓吉笑吟吟的看著少年離去，隨即換上另一副臉色，那是深不可測的幹練「…前提是、你能成功…祝好運，小子。」她隻手撐著下巴，哼著不成曲的調子一邊用指頭繼續把玩著桌上那幾只被她取名為索尼和賓的小怪物西洋棋。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　晚間八點，麗茲酒店大廳，少年身著一席侍者裝扮，梳理整齊的褐髮、百合白的棉質手套、標準的素面馬甲背心，不會過於豪奢但也足夠將人襯的駿逸，來往的女士們都不禁多瞧幾眼，也許一個飛吻、一個擠眉弄眼，不過是沒人看清少年的來歷，僅看見他完美偽裝一位＂相貌出眾的小夥子＂的表面。

　　他已在此蟄伏多日，要混入一個地方實在簡單，他多的是管道，曾有人說過，只要有錢，什麼都辦得到，麻煩的在於他該怎麼看上去儀態自然地像個真正的侍者，這需要點時間讓他模仿。

　　在往來的賓客間，一次次地將金碧輝煌的玻璃門拉開，一次次恭敬的在外頭行禮送客，緩緩合攏的玻璃倒映著他近幾日在鏡子前不斷演練從網咖上網時學到的＂營業用笑容＂，他在過濾。

　　這份工作是再適合不過的埋伏，他已經記下目標的長相，剩下的，只消等待就行，一人的策畫、一人的待命狀態，等到一睥見照片上的男人，也就是他動手的時刻。

 

　　沒有什麼是足以讓他卻步、失手的。

　　一直以來都是，就算面對窩裡反、前組織暗算的場面，反正最後在他心中也不過是取得一個EX的地位，毫無威脅。

　　今晚的客群掃一眼就知道有蹊蹺，一樣是有一般民眾或是地方富豪、權貴來用餐、參加晚宴，但宴會廳裡多的是不可在陽光底下攤牌的勾當。黑幫頭子他也認出了幾位，甚至還有業界的混在其中，應該是高價雇來充作保鑣的吧？反正使個眼色，彼此就會知道誰是誰的目標，互不干涉，算是他們心照不宣的潛規則。 

　　少年的目標不是那群腦滿腸肥的富豪董座，那幾位業界高手自然也不會來隨意掀了他的底，況且在這行，消息自然是傳最快的。＂紅蓮＂，儘管他年紀還小卻在最短時間內爬到行內數一數二的中高階層級，在這個隨時都會喪命的圈子裡，遠離這種異端者自是求生的本能反應。

　　所以說了，可以的話那些強者也不想直接與少年硬碰硬，不用擔心有人來礙事。

 

　　銳利的瞳眸沒有一刻看漏往來的人潮，他屏息以待…終於，等候多時的獵物總算毫無自覺的現身在豹子面前。

 

　　時候到了。

 

　　他彬彬有禮，如一的動作，佯裝出的溫文儒雅舉止，拉開大門，眼神不對上任何一位賓客，做了個標準的行禮，行雲流水間，這回不一樣的是，他沒再退回門內，而是跟了上去。

　　黑色的侍者正裝恰好與湛黑的夜色融為一體，步伐不疾不徐，他悄然移動到男子的貼身保鑣身後。

　　「晚安。」他側過身刻意與男人對視，幾近挑釁意味地打了聲招呼。

　　「？」來者媚眼如絲，黑髮男人只是皺眉瞧了他一眼，他知道這是…剛剛門口送客的那位服務生？雖說有些狐疑，但也不打算多作停留直接上車離去。

 

　　見狀，少年可意外了，通常這種程度的對象看到平凡人上前搭理絕對能夠輕易挑起事端或是因此提高戒備，以致大打出手。他睜著渾圓大眼，腦中瞬間充滿疑惑，這是他入行以來第一次遇到的狀況，不過倒也挑起了他一絲興致，僅此。

 

　　這人難道完全不知道他是誰嗎？不可能的，再怎麼說最近的事件在這行中肯定都是不脛而走早就傳開的，眼前有個不明人士接近居然連半點防備都沒有嗎？

　　果然…只是笨蛋吧？

　　「唉，我看…韓吉小姐果然是高估他了吧。」少年這般想，垂眉搔搔臉頰，露出一抹無奈的淺笑。倏地，他從腰間事前在背心上動了手腳的暗袋抽出藍波刀，撇了撇嘴，撥起額前碎髮，原先被遮掩的面容是本性裡，那股貪戀鬥爭的狠勁「早點處理完就走人了，虧我浪費這麼多時間——」

　　掌心迴轉一個俐落的刃花，清冷的刀鋒一瞬閃亮，眼前的彪形大漢立刻倒地，黑髮男人還沒完全回過頭，棕髮少年已閃身逼近到後方，抬手欲往男人的背部砍去…

　　到手了──

 

　　碰的一聲，一道人影飛越砸在其中一部禮車上，硬生生把禮車的高檔板金撞凹一塊，失手的那方意外的是少年，他吃痛的扶著脖頸，往一旁扭動、扳折發出喀喀的沉悶聲響，按壓一側鼻翼擤出瘀血。

　　定睛一看，黑髮男人沒有一絲情緒起伏，依舊是那一貫的面癱表情，好似剛才與死神擦身而過的情況不過是家常便飯，而他周圍已冒出數個黑影，速度飛快讓少年沒來的及看清究竟是誰出手。

　　總之就是眼前幾名對手的其中一員吧，這下可棘手了點，業界中竟然還有速度快到是他＂紅蓮＂無法捕捉的，不過少年堅信剛才是自己疏忽大意，這回可就不會再讓人那麼輕易得手了。

 

　　「哼、這還像樣點。」

　　翠綠的瞳眸掃過，身處的位置離自己的武器有點距離，眼前的金髮男子虎視眈眈，視線同樣落在自己的刀上，兩人捕捉彼此的細微動靜，絲毫不漏，一個是要踢開武器一個則是撿起武器，勝負僅在眨眼之間…

　　男孩率先衝了出去，金髮男子早有預料，在看見對方起步時自己轉瞬為止步，抽出配戴的手槍扣下板機。

 

　　金髮男子驚愕，年輕刺客的矯捷非同小可，腳程快了數秒拾起武器，一個置空迴身竟是把刀扔了出來，精準打掉射出的那一枚子彈，不給再次上膛、扣下板機的機會，他湊上直接與男子展開近身戰。

　　男子暗暗驚呼，沒想到外表看上去稍嫌纖弱的少年出手相當狠戾，有幾拳閃掉剛好砸在身後禮車上的攻擊，力道之大，少年抬手離開板金就是一個個拳印。

　　在一旁的黑衣保鑣見到此景跟著拿出配槍，連續擊發試圖將人逼向死角，其中一發打中少年脛骨讓他剎時低下身，金髮男子快如閃電奔上前，雙手交握成拳由上落下爆砸在少年後頸，這個力道著實將人敲暈了。

 

　　年輕殺手頓時失衡，往一旁倒去，另外兩名男性保鑣及時上前查看。保持一定距離，少說也有一公尺，但金髮男子警戒的大吼。

　　「你們兩個離他遠點──」一個機靈他們立刻退開，正巧閃過了一記踢腿，少年不知何時又站起身，剛才的擊倒不過是誘餌，那是他慣用的手法。

 

　　「跟他保持距離，他身上不知還藏有多少武器！」

 

　　聰明。

　　少年在心裡讚嘆，看來他們並不是真的什麼都不明瞭的無腦粗人。除了肉眼所見的刀之外，在他身上還備有暗器，自己是善使短刀和暗器的殺手，剛才的踢擊只是幌子，不用讓目標確實受到衝擊，只要稍微擦過一點，讓對方的皮膚接觸到鞋尖的毒針，塗在針尖上的劇毒足以讓人在短時間內麻痺、致命。

　　看來起初的無視應該是被小看了，雖說現下的態勢總算讓自己雀躍起來，但也相對讓任務往麻煩的方向發展，對方差不多摸清他耍的套路，只能速戰速決了…直接略過他們攻向頭子或許是不錯的選擇。

 

　　電光火石間，兩名後出手的男子也非等閒之輩，馬上格擋少年的刀鋒、擋住了去路，依照眼前的狀況判斷，可想而知黑髮男子應該是沒有戰鬥能力的，是團隊中樞，同時也是弱點，只要將之擊潰多少能夠省去解決剩下這些手下的心力。

　　被男人叫到身邊交頭接耳的金髮男子似乎在謀劃什麼，然後走上前示意兩人退開，依然由他來當少年的對手。

 

　　碧綠色的瞳瞟了幾眼，他可不相信這種自以為大器的手段，如果在這種是非之地談什麼仁義道德那檔高潔事，會信，那就只是給人當笨蛋耍罷了。

　　交手之餘，他早就鎖定好掉落在男子後方的武器，對方要和他一對一，可惜他從不吃這套，何況，對方壓根也不是這樣想的。

　　少年再度印證自己的生存法則沒有錯，勝者為王敗者為寇，這其中才不跟你談什麼公不公平。

　　握起藍波刀的瞬間，幾發子彈正好打中他的大腿與腹腔，不過似乎在忍受範圍內，幾名黑衣保鑣驚異不已，男孩從頭到尾已經接了不少子彈，雖然躲過致命處，但也應該沒有行動能力，果然能爬到這個地位就代表，會身為殺手那就自有他的道理。

 

　　「利威爾先生——」

　　「太慢了！」

　　男子還未來得及躲過就被少年由後架住，冰冷的刀鋒抵上男人的頸子，澄澈翠綠的瞳底是暗藏的肅殺氣息。

　　「很可惜呢，這並非脅迫而是要直接取命來著。」

　　「你知道嘛…」男人微微轉頭，蠻不在乎因自己動作而在脖子上製造出的血痕，幽幽說道「你的致命傷是…太過依賴眼睛所見。」僅是對上眼，手上的圈制瞬間反射性的鬆脫。

　　少年本能地感受到來自男人的壓迫，那聲音像是海妖一般，他一啟口自己便倏忽失去原有的反應機制。

　　是…alpha的信息素作祟嘛？身體在聽到聲音後還沒來得及跟上反應，肩頭一個力道，剎那間天旋地轉，他整個人被重摔在地。

　　「佩特拉──」

　　雙手被綑在後，個頭比男孩小一號的男性卻以驚人的力道將人壓制在地，在一旁始終不動聲色的短髮女子上前，從胸口的小袋拿出一罐小玻璃瓶，將針頭刺入抽取裏頭的淡色液體，接著直接精準注射在少年的動脈，藥效來的很快，失算了，沒想到受到保護的老大才是真正的強者…

　　在眼前的視野完全朦朧之前，少年看到被扔在地的玻璃瓶上，那熟悉的標籤字樣。

 

　　「怎麼回事…為什麼會有、韓吉小姐…的藥…」

＊＊＊

　　嘩——  
　　一陣冰冷由頭頂傾倒、順流而下，不清楚這是第幾桶水了，少年總算從深陷的黑暗中緩緩睜開一道隙縫的視野，外界的光源爭先恐後，瞬間的光亮過於刺激，眼前的景象依舊模糊。  
　　掙扎好一陣子，無法揉眼，他知道自己被銬著固定住了，待到視野完全清明，發現呼吸已經亂了步調、身體燥熱，不該會這樣的！  
　　他在心裡暗叫不好，不管是哪方面都一樣，先不說發情症狀會影響自己的行動力，照理來說韓吉給的藥非常強效，並非一般的抑制劑，時效性是市面流通的三倍，就算要強行破解也得有解除藥效的另外一劑，不然就是真有如此強勢的alpha，好吧，恐怕他得承認站在眼前的人的確是值那可觀的賞金數字。  
　　但答案可能是以上皆是，因為他瞥見黑髮男人手上拿的是—標著佐耶字樣的小玻璃瓶…

　　為什麼，他會有韓吉小姐的東西？難道是合作的藥商嗎？  
　　韓吉是情報販子，會跟黑幫有所關聯性也是理所當然的，但這個假設此刻卻無法說服自己本身，少年能清楚感覺到自己不斷自額間沁出的冷汗。

　　黑髮男人正要上前卻立即止步，他的臉色瞬間難看，緊蹙的眉峰表露的是不共戴天般的嫌惡。  
　　「嘖、竟然是個下賤的omega。」那是之於男孩發狂的關鍵詞。  
　　不過在徹底發怒的前提下，他嘗試嚥了口口水卻如同魚刺哽在喉嚨，微微散發的信息素早就暴露自己的身分，現在也先別管這男人的alpha信息素強勢的誇張，男人說的下一句話讓他品嘗到久違的危機感，當下的他其實是有些過於興奮難掩。

　　「我說妳這是什麼意思？韓吉。」  
　　「＂給我介紹一位像樣的殺手＂，你是這麼說的。」清脆的高跟鞋聲響由陰暗的角落拉近，棕髮少年看清了，的確是他的那位仲介人－韓吉˙佐耶，看來…又被背叛了啊。  
　　「嘿、抱歉吶艾倫，騙了你。」她向坐在特別設計的鏤空椅座上、雙手與上半身被迫往前壓倒，銬在金屬橫條動彈不得的少年揮個手便拿著一份資料走近到男人身旁。  
　　「去…死…」他笑著，可是卻無法隱藏身體的顫抖，自己大概，也是把底褲都弄濕了吧，雖然不是沒想過被任何人背叛、出賣的可能性，但還真是漏算自己是個omega的這個弱點，只要韓吉公布自己的性別他就什麼招也別想耍了。  
　　秘密開發的藥劑實在便利，讓他不知不覺少了自己以往的警覺，回想跟韓吉合作也好些時日，確實算的上能讓他鬆下戒心程度。

　　「艾倫…耶格爾？」對著韓吉給的資料，看到姓氏男人不禁挑眉。  
　　「身手再怎麼好，但是是個omega這點我實在無法忍受。」  
　　又來了…  
　　「我說、利威爾，你不能這樣就一口反駁我這些日子以來的努力啊…」艾倫猜想應該是指他與韓吉合作的這段時間吧？但這是怎麼回事，身手？  
　　「不過，也是呢…」帶著眼鏡的女子仰頭一手摀著自己微瞇的眼「竟然會被你逮到也就代表，他失格了。」睜開的一隻眼冰冷的看向被囚禁的敗者，蠻不在乎的說著，好似昭告前些日子的關照不過都是掩人耳目的演出。  
　　從對話中艾倫大致理解了，不論詳細理由，也就是說眼前這位組織頭頭需要一位新打手幫他做事，就剛才對打的態勢來說，要是沒殺出程咬金自己穩贏那三名男子，少說也該給個好評價吧。

　　「哼，到底是有多厭惡omega呢，這位矮個子先生。」男人的確不高，不過脾氣和氣場是與之成對比「啊啊啊啊啊──」他動作極其優雅地抽出銜在嘴邊的菸一把往艾倫的手背熨下去。  
　　「吵死了。」男人像是完全沒聽到痛苦的尖叫聲，轉動菸頭蹂躪，接著一聲令下，部下們以及韓吉隨之離去「這裡就讓給你們吧…」他對著那群獐頭鼠目的無賴們擺擺手，反正，不能用也至少是個還算耐看的omega，不過自己就算了，他討厭這些天生就像是用來洩慾的物種。  
　　「掰掰，小艾倫，還是挺謝謝你這陣子的惠顧囉！」韓吉轉過頭對男孩比了個金額的手勢，該死這筆真的虧大了。  
　　「可惡！妳給我等一下！」叫喊的力量都使的身子顫抖，不待艾倫發作人已經踏出了囚房。  
　　沉重的鐵門闔上，手固定在頭部兩側，腳也被拉的大開，自己的信息素開始在這密閉空間內發酵，眼前噁心的alpha們開始依循打響的訊號蠢動。

　　其中一個矮胖男子繞到艾倫身後，對他說了別想掙扎否則就要他下半身殘廢的要脅，拿小刀割開了臀部那部分的西褲布料，等他將自己下半身的衣料扯個稀爛、把一個碩大的塑料玩具塞進自己已發情到滴水的後穴，他艱難的開口。  
　　「你知道嗎？按摩棒都還比你們的要來的好。」他將挑釁與曖昧不明的眼神一併投出，成功惹毛了對方。  
　　「啊？臭小子、你剛說什麼老子聽不清楚！」臃腫的小混混再度拿起刀子，往艾倫的眼角湊近，幾個在一旁的alpha倒是沒什麼動作，翹著二郎腿等著欣賞一齣好戲。  
　　「很想幹我對吧？可惜，這個棒子，肯定比你們好。」刀子…再靠近點…  
　　「倒是很敢講啊！信不信我這就刮花你的臉——賤貨！」他將利口抵上艾倫的頰邊，吹彈可破的細嫩皮膚立刻沿著冷光滲出一道血痕。  
　　就是現在——  
　　男孩側過頭張口，一口氣連一部份尖端都沒入口中，刺穿一側口腔，也咬斷對方的幾根指頭…  
　　「啊啊啊──我的手！我的手啊！」他順勢緊咬、操弄小刀將困住自己一邊手腕的皮帶割斷，緊接著割斷另一邊。扳扳指關節，雙手再度重獲自由。  
　　「快、快拿下他——殺了這個傢伙！！！」發覺情勢不對，人竟然給他掙脫了，現場有刀的操刀，有的則往一頭的倉庫衝，看來應該是要取槍械。

　　這一閃而逝的掙脫機會實在窘迫，不過…對於紅蓮來說也算綽綽有餘了。

　　幾名男子往少年後方死角逼近，由大腿至小腿綁死的固定還沒掙脫，一個後仰借力使力順勢一刀由上往下劃穿胸膛，接過鬆手的斧頭往另外兩個砍去，頃刻間大量鮮血噴濺在自己臉上，他咧開嘴燦爛的笑著。  
　　大概為自己多爭取了五秒，俯身割斷扣住腿部的皮帶，才一抬頭就看槍口已經瞄準自己…

　　一連串槍聲如雷乍響，連在外頭悠然彈琴的利威爾都聽的到。或許他有能耐可以做點掙扎，但人是不可能逃過彈雨洗禮的，看來應該是…閉幕了。  
　　兩個大漢扛著步槍走向已經奄奄一息的少年，扯起他的頭髮強迫其面對自己，掃視了下，雖然避開了心臟位置，不過有幾發打中腹腔和大腿，有一發應該是打穿了肺部，男孩的喘息頻率不穩，瞳孔開始慢慢放大，肯定沒救了。  
　　「哈、哈哈，剛的確是有那麼嚇了一跳啊！可惜了、難得的omega…」面對少年前一秒的過人之舉，多少還有些畏懼地隨手將人用力甩回地上，頭部與地面碰撞發出了不小的聲響，但沒有發出任何哀號，雖說還有一點喘息，不過不消幾分就要去見神了。  
　　「诶、誰說的，這身體還是不錯的啊。」就看在一邊令人作嘔的beta口水簡直要流出來似的盯著地上的omega少年，脫掉外衣扔在一旁走上前。  
　　「呦、呦，不會吧？！人都半死了，這麼重口你也玩得下去？我可不奉陪！你自個慢慢來，我先出去跟老大交代了…」撒撒手，男子背對正要動手的人，誰知身後傳來一聲悶哼，隨後是倒地的重響。  
　　「什──」  
　　「……？」又是一串槍聲，這次還沒有停歇，利威爾停下了彈奏，往囚禁房走去，在要開門的前一刻，槍聲停了。是子彈用盡所以停的。

　　轟嚨嚨嚨—系統解鎖的瞬間，鐵門後的光景令利威爾難得踟躕，這絕對不會是他預想到的狀況，已經殘破不堪的屍首，和一位佇立在血泊中、手上拿著步槍的少年。  
　　驀地，感受到壓迫的視線，男人抬眼，一雙燦金色獸瞳在黑暗中直視著他，那是連在暗處都能把人穿透的、魅惑人，甚至是能瞬間凌駕於alpha之上輒人氣勢的金。  
　　男人不可置信的杵在門口許久，直到眼前的少年筋疲力竭倒地，他緩緩走上前，強忍潔癖踏入汙穢不堪的髒血裡，抱起泡在血水裡的少年。  
　　這時，一件無法解釋的現象呈現在男人眼前，利威爾一眼就瞄到，原本自己用菸頭燙的焦痕已經不見了，取而代之是新生、完好的皮膚，少年身上除了染上衣物的血跡、破爛不堪的布料外沒有任何傷處。  
　　盯著在自己懷中，囁嚅著、身體持續承受高熱不斷顫抖的人思索。  
　　「耶格爾…嗎。」利威爾瞇起眼，原先不以為意的姓氏，現在真的勾起他的興趣，再環視周遭一遍，自己部下挑的人手至少還是有一定水準的，撇開大意不提，竟然會輸給一個發情狀態下手無縛雞之力的omega？  
　　話說，每具屍體上不只一發致命的彈孔，而是無數發。  
　　不只最後持槍的兩名男子，就連原本被艾倫擊敗的混混們也被補上幾近將人打得像蜂窩的槍數，直到子彈用盡，這還真是…

　　「還真是不賴。」男子露出一抹意味深長地笑，用指腹替艾倫抹去了沾染在臉蛋上的血痕。

 

被有病的人說有病，久而久之也不禁開始懷疑起自己

　　艾倫的體質先天無法用一般常識解析地特殊，但特殊也僅限是回復力強、不會輕易死亡，不代表他就能無視疼痛感，全身受到強烈重創的劇痛使他暈厥。  
　　眼前朦朧一片，身處蒙上一層濃霧一般的灰濛世界，他稍微揉了揉眼角，白霧飄散、稀薄，一個套著簡便棉質上衣的孩子出現在他視野裡。  
　　他一個人待在碩大的房屋內，但環境堪比垃圾堆，他坐在客廳裡頭那張骯髒不堪、已經看不出是長型沙發的發霉椅座，在上頭晃著自己有些營養不良、纖瘦的雙腿，哼著記憶中，附近鄰居長輩哄孩子入睡的童謠。  
　　男孩的眼睛是舀若極北之地夜空漂亮的蒼翠色，可惜看上去已晦暗不明，根本無法想像它原有的光彩、色澤。  
　　那是，自己。


	2. II .雇用

II .雇用

 

　　14歲那年他開始過著半逃亡的生活，也該感謝他早是幽靈人口的狀態才免於被警方查緝，日子不可或缺的就是打架這檔事的點綴，縱使並非出於己願，他也從來沒試著去考慮理性處理這個選項，血氣方剛的人認為不需要，況且在分化後他發現一個自己身體的微妙之處—不管受多少、多嚴重的傷，不消幾天時間就能自動痊癒。但直覺指出他還是要避開心臟直擊，畢竟命只有一條，這籌碼怎麼也說不過去。

　　除了痛覺無可避免外，這副身體可以說方便太多，但是基礎的生理需求還是得滿足，在一次進了知名賭場飽餐一頓後，他大膽向主場人提出了，以殺人代勞的條件。

 

　　當下為什麼決定是用殺人的方式換取金錢，具體細節也已經記不得了，他只是想起了遙遠的過去，似乎有人說過，這世界很簡單，一切不過就是建立在成王敗寇之上。

　　縱使自己孤身一人在爛泥坑打滾，其實只要沒有建構出完整的道德價值，一切都顯得輕鬆簡便，艾倫這麼想著。在這行他以驚人、飛快的速度攀上高處，攀的越高、混的越深，慶幸自己把性別藏的很好，當然期間也使了相當多骯髒手段取得抑制劑的供應來源。

　　他身處一個陽光完全照射不到的陰暗泥沼中，那麼跟著效法也並無不可不是嘛？這種時候還來談兩手清白也未免太過矯揉造作，他已經不能過上一般人的生活了。

　　偶爾失利大致與遭受埋伏或是雇主暗算之類的爛事脫不了關係，但說實在這僅是站在他方立場闡述事實罷了，他認為自己並沒有任何實質損失，挺多就是麻煩點又要多殺幾個人。

 

　　我想，已經都壞了，但又有辦法在心底保有最後一塊清明，然後自己像個外人一樣，以第三人稱看著自己的外在行為更加詭異。

 

　　──你是誰？

 

　　降低感官，把對周遭的感知降到最低點、讓自己對情感的靈敏度麻痺。這樣的自己，生來的意義到底是什麼？還算活著嘛？

 

　　──我是艾倫˙耶格爾。

 

　　這一切都是惡夢吧？如果真的是夢…乾脆，一覺就別醒了…

 

　　…

　　這是他心底最常有的想法，不過似乎連這微不足道的奢求上帝也不想施捨給他這位罪人。睜開眼後，是一處潔白的空間再無其他顏色，視野裡是毫無二致的白，空氣中混雜著些許藥水味，不會很刺鼻，旁邊的矮桌上有個小花瓶，裡頭盛滿水插了朵梔子。

　　眼睛還有些不適應，反覆闔眼在重新睜開後才逐漸緩和光線的刺眼，呼吸頻率平順，自己的發情狀態已經抑制下來了、燒也退了，有餘力可以來打量身處的環境，渾圓晶亮的大眼饒富興致的繞著周圍打轉，說這裡是醫院病房又不太像，比較接近私人的設施。

　　吃力地思索一回，自己最後的記憶停留在那場騙局，被囹圄，然後是老樣子的大開殺戒，大概就是在那時失去意識，因為接著是怎麼被送到此處以及相關人事物艾倫一點印象都沒有。

　　還在端詳自己所處的房間，就聽門鎖被打開的聲響，心頭一震，他一把扯掉自己的點滴將針頭指向來者。

　　「喔我的老天！你也先冷靜點——艾倫！」熟悉的高頻女音，是他的仲介人。前仲介人。

　　殘餘在針尖上頭的血液凝聚、滴落，迸破於地。見艾倫依然是高度警戒，韓吉嘗試緩緩靠近他，舉起自己的雙手示意沒有攜帶任何器物，一邊繼續說服。

　　「好了、你先把東西放下，前面的事…我想我道歉也是無濟於事，我單刀直入地說吧—利威爾決定雇用你。」

　　「雇用？什麼意思。」他倒也乾脆，判斷韓吉並不是隨意找一個理由蒙混也就索性放下利器。

　　「還有之前的印象嗎？利威爾是這個黑幫組織的頭子，前些時候，他提出要我幫他尋找一位頂尖殺手的要求，畢竟我這資訊的流通在黑市裡的確最為快速…於是，我找上你。」

　　少年在賭場主動提出殺人代勞一事後，賺來的錢足夠在那裏混吃混睡好一陣子，暫時不愁吃住時，某一天在拉霸區打混的他意外被拍了肩頭，一位穿著黑色華服、笑容燦爛可掬的女性主動上前找他搭話，起先他不以為意，要靠什麼美色釣他這小夥子身上的錢可不成立，直到女人將一張紙亮在他眼前，少年睨起他長期睡眠不足而有些晦暗的眼。

　　看上去，那是張懸賞單。

　　「放心，我不是要騙你錢，而是要給你錢，如何？幹不幹？」斂起原本戲謔性質的微笑轉而換上老奸巨猾的妙算神色，幹練地不斷撩撥眼前的邊緣人那顆懸在上頭的心。

　　韓吉˙佐耶。業界知名的情報販子，同時是個藥商。老實說艾倫起先並沒有特別去探究為何情報販會突然想兼職仲介人，而且還教了自己許多這行的規矩，未免也熱心過頭，不過掩人耳目的，韓吉順手從艾倫取得的金額裡抽了不少油水就是。

　　也就是因為這些舉動讓艾倫完全忽略了也會有除了暗殺之外的理由接近自己的可能性存在。

　　「原來從這麼早就開始了…所以，這一切都是為了…檢測我？」男孩頗為不屑的挑眉。

　　「是的，不過吶——差就差在最後，我壓根沒想到你會直接飛蛾撲火衝向利威爾，我以前怎麼教你的？判斷好情勢在下手別盲從眼睛所見，況且我不是已經暗示你了，別把他當成一般的黑幫頭子？別輕視他？」韓吉逕自教訓，眼前的人則鼓著頰把頭扭向一邊死盯著窗外「還好，得慶幸利威爾最後相中你異於常人的身手，沒有把你交給警方。」

　　「警方？」男孩不解的回過頭，眉頭再度深鎖「…真髒，手伸這麼廣。」

　　「這就是千叮嚀萬囑咐你不要小瞧他的原因了，你的身手是一回事，腦子又是一回事，不了解的地方還太多了！」紅髮女子彎腰用食指戳了戳艾倫的額角，接著湊到耳邊輕聲「這個業界中你不知道的消息可多著呢，被雇用對現在的你而言百利而無一害。」

　　「哼，無一害？就憑他是位alpha這點就足以翻牌了——」他揮開韓吉的手忿忿不平「說的好聽！那不就是要我向人低頭嘛？我在這行一直都是自由的，憑什麼我現在就要聽他的說雇用就雇用？」

　　「唉…棘手啊，原來我找上的是匹孤傲、不受拘束的狼啊……聽我一句忠告吧，由衷的。」韓吉偏了偏頭，伸手搔著後腦杓，換成認真的聲調，沒了無所謂心態而是隱含一絲語重心長「不管你是因為什麼原因涉足這行的，總之，你一看上去就是個門外漢，這樣的你，之後的生存之道只會說更加艱辛，或許你過去的確以這樣的姿態苟延殘喘至今，但也不代表…你一直賴以維生的處事作風不會害死你。」

　　「在人底下做事，並不代表就是委曲求全。」按在少年肩頭上的力道加深幾分。

　　「啊、對了，晚點利威爾會過來看你，你就試著…與他＂好好相處＂吧！哈哈、哈哈哈哈──」女人最終還是不改她的死性子，撇下一段非常重要的話、乾笑幾聲便溜出房逃之夭夭，留下嘴角微微抽蓄的孩子。

 

　　距離利威爾回來還有好一段時間，韓吉也囑咐艾倫暫時好好靜養，請了醫護人員來為他重新安插上新的針頭。期間，有位醫生拿著病歷表進到房內，跟少年交代了幾種藥物與營養劑必須按時服用，還有，自己竟然沒有在服用鋰鹽這點讓醫生的使命感訓了自己一頓。

　　「…什麼？」艾倫頭一次聽到一些自己沒接觸過的病理、藥物學稱。

　　「你有BPD（邊緣性人格疾患）你不知道嗎？」也從沒想過會發生在自己身上。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　雖說藥物並非現今能夠有實質穩定療效的管道，但醫生對於自己從沒服用過適量的情緒穩定劑感到訝異。有什麼好驚訝的？自己既然不是正常人那當然不會有正常人該有的生活，又怎會知道這些，看來這名醫師並不清楚自己的來歷嘛…

　　一時之間遭遇太多事，龐大的信息量不知該從何整理起，反正韓吉也說了，目前就是等待那個叫利威爾的男人回來，艾倫無事可做，身體暫時也動不了，光是起身舒展，筋骨就有那麼些痠疼，也就乾脆倒回床這麼昏睡好幾回…

　　直到，一雙鞋無聲地踩在床邊，他立即翻過身，床被大動作弄得唧啞作響，原本有些渙散的瞳變的銳利，屏氣斂息盯著來者。

 

　　「齁，沒睡？」

　　「不，睡得很充足。」對談雖簡潔，但在艾倫臉上看不出一絲友善。

 

　　——有意思。

 

　　「臭四眼跟你說了吧？」

　　「雇用對吧。」

　　「所以…」男人呼出一口菸，淡淡的，並非刺鼻的臭味而是菸草的清香，連他這個不愛菸的人都清楚這絕對不是便宜貨「答覆？」利威爾昂眉，眼神睥睨道。

　　「我不求什麼，只要給我應對的數目就行了，不必多，但絕對不能少，韓吉小姐從我那凱了不少我被凱怕了，其餘我沒意見。」這些雇主要耍哪些手段他見多了，更何況是這次，他有把握下一回的窩裡反能夠全身而退，所以能有份穩定的工作，何樂而不為？除去可能失去某種程度的自由這回事。

　　「不錯，但我這邊有條件。」少年闔上眼，一睜，隨即換上的是赤裸的怒焰，果然非常對自己的胃口「不多，就兩個，第一，你將是我組織第一線的戰力，日後你與我的直屬部下們同屬一個部隊，你要聽從他們的指示。」

　　「可以，那另一個？」猝不及防，男人突然扣住少年的下頷逼自己與他灰藍色的狼眸對視。

　　「身為一個omega，我要你只能對我發情，成為我專屬的人，其他人不許碰你，碰你的人都得死。」話語剛落他的手就被艾倫用力地揮開。

　　「這個恕我不能奉陪！先生——」艾倫隱忍自己的怒火，方才開的條件不管對他本人再怎麼嫌麻煩他也還能屈就，但提及最討厭的事觸及底限，免談！

　　「看來你搞不清楚狀況呢，從頭到尾，沒有一個條件是有給你選項的。」頃刻，室內的空氣瞬間變的沉重，無法順利呼吸，少年無法動彈，身體又開始難受的發抖，是alpha的信息素在作怪。

　　「唔……」由內而外焚燒的高熱，有什麼在啃食自己的意識，萬千蟲蛀般在他心頭躁動，原來自己是如此容易被人掌控，尤其是在強大的alpha面前，他根本沒有拒絕或逃跑的餘地，他沒有退路。

　　「懂了？不懂的話，我不介意多花點時間讓你的身體記住。」氣味似乎沒這麼濃烈了，男人精準控制自身優勢易如反掌地可怕，他看少年有些艱難的重新抬起頭怒視自己「聽清楚了，會讓你服侍我也是看得起，至少能肯定你是個乾淨的omega。」

　　艾倫被他的話語激的七竅生煙，與此同時自己的身體正叫囂抗議，他只希望男人趕快離開，快點離開這個空間。

　　「看來是差不多了，面對不受控的野狗，我的一貫主張就是—給予教訓。」男人扔給他一片藥片背過身「過幾天我的屬下會來接你，你最好給我老實點，知道嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「回答。」不過是兩個單音節，卻又輒的艾倫無力躺倒在床上，身體顫抖地更加厲害，甚至得用自己的雙臂緊抱住蜷曲的身軀緩解，男人僅是用氣息在折磨他，他很高明，他在摧殘自己的自尊，彰顯彼此的差距，自己若是不肯乖乖順從，那麼等在後頭的就是讓他看笑話。

　　「……是…」男人一闔上門，幾乎是一秒間，少年像是藥癮發作的毒蟲，掀起被單、胡亂翻找剛扔在床上救命的抑制劑。雙手快要拿不穩、迅速的將鋁紙封膜撕開，隨意掏出裡頭的藥物，連拿起一旁矮櫃上的水杯都顧不得，直接將藥吞了下去。

 

　　咕嚕。


	3. III .不及格殺手

　　老實說，將一位omega安插在自己身邊對自己而言絕對是這輩子天大的笑話，但是論及力量，利威爾的確是需要這樣的人才，艾倫的資質基本上是符合的，接著就是需要點循序漸進的管控，將他塑造成一位像樣的殺手，幸好他還不算外頭那種三流小雜種只會亂砍亂殺不知拿捏分寸。

　　「需要好好調教吶…」

 

　　身著一席深色系的衣裝，黑色皮褲、黑襯衫，加上簡便的風衣，讓自己與夜色融為一體，燈火通明的城市內一條透著潮濕霉味的巷子，不意外空氣中又瀰漫著一股鐵鏽。

　　倒在地上，越來越多腥紅橫陳交雜，是預定的四個人，但在這一刻又多了一位，一個在車水馬龍的尖峰時刻湊巧瞧見艾倫行事的街頭混混…不在名單上的可悲靈魂。

　　韓吉的回報書在寬大的掌心捏皺，男人在桌前扶了自己有點犯疼的額…撤回前言，男孩的的確確就是個不懂行規的門外漢小流氓。

 

　　「…我還真搞不懂你的腦袋在想什麼…」

　　「您是什麼意思？」

　　「你不該做多餘的行動，在這一行內沒想到還有你這樣的白痴小鬼——」他把這一次的委託單撕個粉碎扔在艾倫面前，頭也不回的離座「這份報酬不算，你還要多加兩份回報給我。」

　　「我可不做白工，利威爾先生——」儘管空氣中已經開始飄散稀薄的、不小心因情緒而走漏的alpha信息素，他仍然能保持理智上前雙手拍上桌子與男人爭辯。

　　「可惜我們這裡講求的是信用，這次的委託特別註明了不要引起騷動，你搞的好幾條大街的人都知道了，我還有付錢給你的道理嗎？所以你也不過是半調子。」

　　「這—」

　　「夠了—從今天開始，你不必來向我報告。」男人是完全不留情面的抬手打斷艾倫的話語。

　　「等等、你不能－」不行！這樣下去不行！心裡又重新升起了那股熟悉的不協調感，每次都是這樣，總在自己覺得好像才正要開始就被丟棄的感覺。

　　「吵死了，嚷嚷什麼…那什麼表情？別以為沒跟我碰面就能混水摸魚了，明天起跟著她學學，米卡莎－」看來利威爾是把少年的隱性病徵、情緒上的反彈當作是無稽之談未多加理會，在他按下通訊設備一位女性隨後進了辦公室，黑色的秀髮配上她靜謐如磐石的黝黑瞳色，同樣是位alpha卻有別於利威爾，她努力的釋出善意，那隱隱飄散的味道也沒那麼具有攻擊性，如果說氣味能夠具體形容，那她挺多是較為濃烈的大馬士革玫瑰。

　　「你好，艾倫…啊、我能這樣叫你嗎？」女孩親切地抬起手，相貌看上去大致是跟自己不會差多少年紀的女生，但艾倫一眼就明白了，從眼神就能夠了解，他們都是同一種人…

　　「喔…喔，妳好…」畢竟自己也不是什麼特別訓練入行的，對於禮儀什麼的充其量都只能說強硬佯裝出來，有時面對別人真摯的情感表達反而顯得不自在。

　　「那麼、叔叔，我先帶艾倫離開了。」女孩恭敬的向男人行禮，利威爾只是輕輕地抬了下巴示意，艾倫將它解讀成，男人對此事真的非常失望，失望到完全不想多看自己一秒。

 

　　「來，請往這裡走。」

　　「欸、我說妳——」

　　「嗯？」女孩對少年有些大的作聲惶恐。

　　「不是──唉…抱歉啊，我講話不太會…修飾…我的意思是──妳講話不需要這麼客氣，別對我說請，我們差沒幾歲吧？」

　　「這、這樣嗎？但叔叔說你是重要的成員，我不能怠慢職守。」

　　「哈？什麼重不重要的！他才不管我死活呢！話說這樣妳肯定也知道我是omega吧？那就更不需要這樣戰戰兢兢的，搞得我也跟著一起緊張…」

　　「是、是這樣啊…我懂了。」

　　「對吧！以後是會一起共事的人吧？連妳也這樣子我根本沒有一刻有自由可言了啊。」

　　「嗯…我知道了，艾倫。」一起共事的人。女孩的臉上漾起紅撲撲的笑顏，看著眼前出乎意料還算有精神的人感到安心，從得知有一位被叔叔認可的新人加入她就已經滿心期盼，她想看那會是一位怎樣的人，果不其然，艾倫，是和她擁有同樣＂氣味＂的人。

　　「那，我先帶你去拿取藥劑，一會在跟你介紹這裡的運作模式，組織裡有特別提供omega的抑制藥物，經過長期精密研發，技術已經到達各個強度都備有的程度，以便應付各種突發狀況。」

　　「這倒還真方便啊…」他不禁讚嘆，米卡莎也雀躍的邊走邊簡易介紹，像極了兩個假日開心遊蕩街頭的孩子，可對話內容卻不是天真的漫談。

　　「目前，科研組最強的藥劑時效是能維持兩天不受任何信息素影響。」

　　「真的嗎！這太不可思議了！」少年幾乎是興奮的叫出聲，也難怪他為少女習以為常的事實嘖嘖稱奇，畢竟以目前的市面流通量產，或是過去他在黑市與其他私人診所購買的貨也沒有高純度的藥效，更別提現在米卡莎述說的驚人研發成果。

　　「好了，我們到了。」眼前是一座類似無塵室的電子閘口，她飛快在鍵盤上輸入了幾組的數列，玻璃帷幕嗶的一聲往兩旁敞開。

　　「艾倫，你先進到裡邊的資料庫等一下，我去告知一下技術部人員。」

　　「喔、好的，妳先去吧。」

 

　　這裡就如一般大型的辦公大樓，完美的藏匿在這個城市裡，差別在於大家都身穿整齊劃一的純白制服，來往的人員見了艾倫也沒有太多的反應，難道都沒人發現他是omega？為何會一點敵意或掠奪性都沒有？至少他就能夠從空氣中判斷這裡是alpha和beta皆同處在一塊兒的。

　　不多做停留，他依循米卡莎的指示來到走廊最底的資料室，那是與一路綿延的現代風格截然不同的仿古裝潢，推開那精緻的雕花木門，裡頭是約三層樓打通、規模龐大的圖書館。

　　不只有研究資料充斥，還有各類門書籍整齊陳列，沿著眼前的對稱扶梯上到二樓更是別有洞天，諾大的古式壁爐周邊是富有歷史的書籍，或許該稱之骨董。

　　雖說讀的書少之又少，但以過去委託的經驗（也曾有人要他竊取文物），他多少有一定程度的鑑定眼光，眼前所見皆是價值不斐的稀世珍寶，他小心翼翼抽出其中一本外表是赭紅精裝書皮包裹的牛皮紙書，手指輕顫著翻閱，一世粗鄙、衝動莽撞卻沒意識自己極其珍視書籍的舉動。他被裡頭的墨水手書吸引，畫工精湛、線條錯綜，或是典雅清新的質感、低調的用色、狂野的揮灑。

　　愚者空虛的靈魂為之懾服、填滿，他心蕩神馳的抬手輕觸一字排開的書背，於指尖停留之處抽取，那是本哲學典籍，似乎是名作家的手稿，當然了，如今能在這裡挖到什麼世上絕無僅有的真品他都不會覺得奇怪了。

 

　　＂自由的保證是什麼？是對自己不再感到羞恥。＂（《快樂的科學》尼采）

　　書頁飛躍，恰好停留在一句是男孩窮極一生可能都求不得結果的名言，同一時間，背後響起一段撩撥起被汙泥掩蓋、沉於湖底的語句。

 

　　「這個世界就是弱肉強食，一個簡單到白痴都能理解的世界。」

　　「你是－」那是近乎快要被自己遺忘的過往。

　　「好久不見了，艾倫。」

　　「阿爾敏！」

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「接到你的資料時，我簡直嚇了一跳。」

　　「別說你，我現在也是，我沒想到那樣的你會…」

　　「乖寶寶樣子的我竟然在一個黑幫組織裡工作是吧？」金髮少年瞇眼淺笑。

　　「嗯…不只、一樣是omega的你，在這裡、過的好嗎？…」與記憶中如出一轍太陽般的金黃色髮絲、蔚藍眼眸彷彿透著那段夢魘般童年的殘影，宛如現在都還看的到阿爾敏身上的污痕，那些過往雲煙都是自己的罪過，一併的疊加在自己身上，艾倫露出虧欠的神情完全被兒時玩伴捕捉的一清二楚。

　　「嗯、很好喔，你不用擔心，這裡的內部管理非常有條理，大家只管遵循一個既定守則，各性別沒有貴賤之分，我們全都效忠於一人，在這裡談的是適者生存，沒達到老大的標準，就算是位alpha也會被掃地出門的。」確實，這地方給人的氛圍就是得要有兩把刷子且固守本分就有落腳的權利，畢竟從阿爾敏能夠如此放鬆讓自己的味道流露出一些這點來看必定自有其道理，所以艾倫才會知悉對方也是位omega。

　　「…看不出那樣的魔鬼還挺重視人才的啊…」看艾倫撇嘴、極為不屑的模樣，阿爾敏依舊是帶著和煦的笑靨。

　　「利威爾先生他啊…氣息是很可怕沒錯，但他很講信用，在走投無路時，是他相中了我的能力，在所有人都對我加以撻伐時，是他讓我加入組織，以貢獻我的所有能力為條件換得一個庇護所，對於這樣的我，怎麼想都非常值得的。」靈動的天藍色此刻是如此熠熠生輝，生於群體之中的寒微他全熬了過來，就算生為omega，他一樣驕傲的抬起頭。

 

　　為什麼，心裡有點不是滋味，並不是針對阿爾敏，而是…

　　「啊…說起性別，那個臭大叔就很…完全無法接受我啊…」明明那時韓吉還蠻大力推薦自己的（雖然那時的狀況少年是氣急敗壞），但他本人卻還無視艾倫的能力非要置他於死地不可。

　　「咦？！是、是這樣嘛？！」金髮少年似乎有些不可置信。

　　「唉…算了算了不重要！對了，我是過來拿抑制劑的。」

　　「差點忘了正事！你稍等一下我這就去準備，糟了啊一時太起勁聊久了，米卡莎還在外頭候著呢。」阿爾敏興沖沖的朝他一笑便小跑到一邊的辦公室和藥劑所通話，然後越過門露出一顆頭對著艾倫說喊「目前供應量有些吃緊沒辦法馬上給你！艾倫你下次再過來拿吧，也時常來這找我聊天啊——」

　　「喔、說定了！那我先離開啦，回頭見。」語畢，艾倫走出阿爾敏所在的資料庫，少女早在外頭將他們的談話全數捕捉，陽光透過帷幕灑落在秀麗的臉蛋，在上頭氤氳光影，對上艾倫的視線投以一個柔和的笑顏，後者則是扯出一抹淺笑回應。

　　接著，米卡莎依約介紹附屬設施，以及，艾倫以後棲身的新居所。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　套上預先安插好毒針的皮革靴，掛上自己暗藏在外套一側的匕首，他毫不留戀地離開自己溫暖的房間，時節已進入冬季，是個舒適的氣候，尤其適合omega，艾倫這麼認定，特別是對於本身就偏高的體溫。

　　今天沒有任務，他難得回到像過去還沒開始靠殺人賺錢的日子—在街頭無所事事。

　　他現在住在一處沒有企業進駐的商業大樓，那是各組織暗地裡包下的，一些要犯或是組內成員也會暫居在這，或是其他同行的，只是大家往來不密切，為了掩人耳目。

　　其實待遇還算不錯，至少不用再為居無定所這事發愁，但基本生活資源還是得靠自己賺來的金錢解決，雖說總是被利威爾挑三揀四，但至少自己還是累積了不少資本，他根本不為自己的未來擔憂。

　　況且，之後還要開始所謂的＂服侍＂應該會再有一筆為數可觀的金額…吧？

 

　　11月的大街，分別在兩側成排的梧桐已轉換成黃金色，遍地的馬蹄形落葉掩蓋了骯髒的氣息，使的一切金碧輝煌，消弭了醜陋添加了景物的美。

　　他漫無目的，逆著人潮行走於自己的軌道上，其實這麼想起，從自己頭一次意識到殺人可以賺錢這回事後，有多久沒像現在這樣回到以前單純而平凡的日子？

　　僅僅是走在街道上，像是一般人，就是所謂的平凡。明明正值青澀稚嫩的年紀，少年卻像這茫茫人海中，最為孤寂的一匹郊狼，周圍的所有一切以他為中心逐漸透明、稀薄，唯一鮮明的自己則是這世界不會認同的存在，但此刻意外平靜，僅是不用接觸那些令自己麻痺的鬥爭本能，便心滿意足。

 

　　不過似乎就連短暫的安寧也僅是盈握在手中的沙，只能無助的親眼看它流逝，最終徒留滿手的遺憾。一般人垂手可得的恬淡，艾倫僅享有了它片刻，經過一條街，在過了一個紅綠燈後，他與一位路人擦肩的同時，倏地調頭往原來的方向走。

　　沒想到那麼快就有仇家找上門，對方在碰撞的當下將槍口抵上他的腰側，眼角餘光暱了暱，雖說完全不構成威脅，不過還是別在大街引起騷動微妙，當下他認為自己果然還是多少有聽進男人的話。

　　「少做多餘的舉動，乖乖跟我走——臭小子。」艾倫斜眼瞪著對方，默不作聲表示照辦，跟著男子來到一間荒廢的電子遊樂場，一旁都是已經廢棄、放置生塵的遊戲機台，座椅四散傾倒、堆疊，到處都是蜘蛛網和空氣中的厚重粉塵，再往裡邊走，只能說，裏頭還真是別有洞天。打開已經鏽蝕、斑駁的黑褐色鐵門，剎那間，男孩差點被迎面而來的氣味薰的暈頭轉向。

　　裡頭是混濁、淫靡而令人作嘔的，信息素交雜的味道。

 

　　幾名alpha毫無節制地與躺倒、癱軟在地的數名omega雜交，而每個清秀的少年、少女都已被情慾調教成沒有反抗能力的雌獸，不打算逃跑，而是奮力取悅、索求。艾倫閉上眼扭過頭不再去看，相同的性別，但眼前的景象宛若未來光景般刺目，他不想跟地上的敗者們同樣淪為命定階級的犧牲品。

　　「區區一個omega竟然動我們的人啊——哈？」沒多餘時間去感慨其他人的下場，他被人扯住髮絲摁倒在地。

　　「我處理掉的雜碎太多，不知道你們指的是哪些…」砰－又是一個頭部砸往水泥地的悶響。

　　「臭小子你他媽再多說一個字試試！」厭俗的三流貨色，只要多貧嘴就能惹惱對方，一直都是很好的方法。

　　「真是…好好假裝平凡人的一天沒了…」少年的語氣聽起來相當惋惜。

　　面對艾倫這種目中無人的獨腳戲終是把對方惹毛了，執起軍刀欲把艾倫一邊耳朵削下，與此同時，是艾倫出手更快。藍光乍現，腳邊已是一具身首僅一絲皮肉相連的屍體，預藏袖裡的藍波刀上的排血孔正盡忠職守。

　　「絕對不能讓這傢伙走出這裡，否則他日後肯定是個阻礙…」一位雙手交疊、遮掩半臉坐在一旁台桌前，西裝畢挺看似頭子的人如此說道，艾倫暗自竊喜，他說的不錯，不將自己處理掉那就會是他來殲滅這個組織以及運氣背到家的下一順位，這是至高無上的評價。

　　面對鋪天蓋地的刀械、棍棒，他甚感榮幸，甜膩的蜜金色再度淹沒原本的澄澈。

　　「短刀，不適合用來格檔…」反手持刃，銀光閃沒便是一個個沉重的單音，與潑灑的殘紅「生存法則唯有…向前狙殺。」險惡的人牆包圍，他露出猶如晚宴上最耀眼的舞者的媚笑。

 

　　今天如一又是做了所謂多餘的舉動，不乾不脆，毫無章法可言，在他像是發洩似的殘殺之後，那些發情中、倒在原地的omega信息素仍未消減，引發了共鳴效應，自己也被這空氣中交雜的臭味熏得被迫進入發情狀態。

　　尚未分配到抑制劑，姑且還在保有行動能力的範圍內，只是自己這個樣子也十足麻煩，直接上街回到住處，那必然是個相當愚昧的決斷。他緩緩走到一旁，倚靠上冰冷的牆面，由接觸的皮膚傳來的舒適涼感至少能夠緩解，他抓緊時間掏出褲袋中的手機撥通一組號碼。

 

　　「米、米卡莎……利威爾先生在哪？」他這輩子絕對不會了解，為什麼自己會主動想找這個人，那個一直投以不屑目光的人。


	4. IV .MY PET

IV .MY PET

　　「我還真意外你會主動來找我…」要米卡莎離開後，留下的便是眼前這未經許可就來到他住處的omega小鬼。  
　　「我也…不曉得，這就是你討厭的那…卑賤本能吧？」  
「看上去是呢。」男人的臉色陰鬱，一步步走向倒在玄關，已經無法使力站起的人，他一把扯下艾倫的黑色皮褲，連同底褲一起，一扒開，整個衣料與腿根如期濕的一蹋糊塗，一股清甜香氣傾洩而出。

與空氣接觸的瞬間讓艾倫抖了一下，可是卻絲毫起不了舒緩作用，身體是不斷竄升的高熱。面對男人的視線，光是這樣目不轉睛的盯著，就令他產生被自己體溫焚燒軀體的錯覺，也在不知不覺中釋放更多信息素，不過這種程度似乎還對利威爾沒什麼影響，能看見男人額上佈著一層薄汗，但他僅是冷漠的、游刃有餘地將手指粗暴的插進棕髮少年體內褻玩、攪弄。  
等到自己的指尖沾滿了黏稠的透明體液，這才放過已經瀕臨崩潰的人。  
面對男人如此羞辱自己的行徑，艾倫也只得氣在心裡，無奈根本沒有任何反抗的餘力，何況是自己沒頭沒腦找來這又能怪誰，就在他自暴自棄認為應該可以解脫時就被利威爾扯住手臂，個頭比少年小一號的男人一把將之整個拉起。  
「唔－」他根本沒有多餘力氣支起自己身體的質量，腿軟的無法使力。  
而且艾倫不解，這是要進房間嗎？一般不應該都是受不了的就地操幹起來？此時的他根本管不著自己怎麼也會有一直以來鄙夷的思維，那種空虛的麻癢他只想快點處理。  
的確接近自己臆測，他被拖進住所的其中一間房，看上去不是利威爾的寢室，但也足夠乾淨明亮、一塵不染，他被半拖半拉跩到房內，扔在床沿就看男人迅速走了出去。

　　「…？」疑問還沒停止就看那個魔鬼上司再次走了進來，這回他的腳步也明顯有些放慢，看來應該也是被自己的信息素影響了，只是，少年的視線不免放到他手上的東西。  
　　「唔──」倏地，利威爾將口枷塞入艾倫的嘴裡，皮帶在後腦勺綁緊固定，接著連同手腳都被特製的皮帶綁縛，雙手各自被固定在腳踝上，呈現強制蜷曲的狀態，上身的黑襯衫汗濕的徹底，與自己的皮肉服貼，完全將線條展露無遺。  
　　一個繃緊，少年瞪大雙眼，男人將一個粗大的塑料用品塞進他濕濡的後穴，將開關滑到最大檔次，把艾倫的雙眼蒙上，男人動作粗魯的再度將他拉起更換地點，接著自己就被扔進一個小空間裡，蒙眼的布料原本的最後一絲光源也在一聲閉闔的聲響後抹滅。

　　「你就好好待在裡面享受吧。」  
　　「嗯？唔－嗚嗚嗚嗚！」什麼鬼？！去死去死去死！  
　　現下的狀況簡直糟的不能再糟了，自己都能清楚感受到花蕾的收縮，一開一闔，一下是冰涼的空氣，一下是自己體內燒灼的燥熱，原本不加潤滑就強硬塞入的按摩棒很快也變的不再折騰，一開始進入的痛楚沒了，反倒開始感覺到穴口有些放鬆，原本加速自己淪陷的源頭轉而變成難耐的凌遲，一吋一吋緩慢摧殘自己的末梢神經。  
　　從未有過的，生不如死的經驗，他怨懟自己分化成一個omega，Omega的存在意義是什麼？這樣的體質到底能幹些什麼！這件讓他反覆在內心不知質問過多少次的事實。他難受，不只是身體，心裡同時唾棄這個極力需要有人給予他快樂與解脫的自己。

　　他大力的扯著自己的手腕，無奈只是拖動腳部牽動整個身體，動來動去不免往櫃壁上撞了好幾次，什麼撞傷都不打緊，重點是這皮帶也太緊了！  
　　實際上是力氣削減大半，艾倫扯得自己手腕與腳踝都瘀血擦傷，直到被下身不斷堆積的洶湧快意令自己崩壞斷線，他才沒了抵抗的動作。  
　　按摩棒插得很深，雖說有些滑出去、鬆脫了，但好死不死反而更精準地刺激到前列腺，第一次發現自己能夠不碰前面就直接射出來，實在可恥到不行，蒙眼的布已經被艾倫的淚水染濕了一大塊，有些是生理無法自制的，更多的是由衷的不甘…

＊＊＊

　　「哈……」  
　　所謂信息素這種東西的可怕程度可不是緊緊闔上房門就能阻擋的，利威爾坐在沙發上，身旁椅背散放著自己毫無餘裕還去摺好的外套，西裝褲頭已被解開，裡頭的巨物勃發而猙獰昂首在外，自己呼著粗重的喘息，不算小力的套弄著。  
　　這就是omega的麻煩所在吧，好聞的味道逼得自己像是失控發瘋一樣的自慰，明明根本說不上是舒服，甚至是粗暴的弄痛自己，但伴隨著好似甜膩果香的氣息，一切感官知覺都幻化成催化管道，越發刺激自己的興奮感。  
　　「呃－」alpha的精液量多，射精時間也比其他男性長，已經釋放的慾望根本沒有消退的趨勢，依舊堅挺的暴露在空氣中，就這樣循環了好幾次，直到自己仰頭靠在沙發背上低喘，才漸漸將意識拉回。  
　　誰會料想到在自己將亞魯雷特那邊的技術開發研究報告與情報資料做統整時，這個乳臭未乾的不及格殺手會莽莽撞撞跑來自己家，直白的說，就是找自己上了他。  
　　可笑至極！想到這裡，他憤恨嘖了舌，起身去浴室沖澡。

　　等自己打理好，重新回到隔壁房間，打開衣櫃，映入眼簾的可以說是一般alpha眼中的美景，不過差就差在利威爾已經吃了抑制劑、戴上口罩。  
　　顫巍巍地陰莖前端，乳白色的細小涓流還在流出，地面是一片的白色和後方暈染整片下半身的汁水，光裸的軀體浮著一層冷汗，從眼部透出來的液體更是蔓延整個臉頰和地上，狼狽不堪。

　　「嗯——」在布條揭開的剎那，被光源刺激的反射性緊閉雙眼，總算適應後，眼前是背光的一道人影，不過不用看清他也知道，那是，他總有一天將要殺死的對象。  
　　「應該還有力氣去浴室的吧？」利威爾隨意套著襯衫配著一件長褲，未擦乾的水珠沿著髮梢滴落，打濕肩上和前襟的衣料以致依稀透著緊實強韌的肌肉紋理，沒扣上的上衣使的男人健碩的腹部若隱若現，光視覺上都是亂噴灑的費洛蒙魅力，可惜美中不足便是那美好的軀體配上違和感十足的口罩，男人突兀的帶著簡易式的一次性衛生用品，就像一再強調艾倫是個可怕的病原體。  
　　「洗好了就給我滾回去自己的住所——我不記得我有開始要求你過來了。」他替艾倫鬆綁所有的束縛，少年艱難地撐起身子，靠坐在衣櫃裡，輕輕揉撫自己剛才這段時間裡掙扎拉傷的手腕。雖說男人的氣味淡了許多，可還是足以紊亂呼吸。  
　　也怪自己的本能，但這一切並非自己所願，為什麼自己就永遠要忍受這種鄙夷的視線！例如現在。  
　　男人看著艾倫的眼神簡直比看垃圾還不如，被口罩遮去一半面容，那眼神好像訴說自己真的十惡不赦一般。  
　　他狠瞪著男人甩上房門的背影，剛才盈滿水霧止不住潰堤的水亮翠綠色又逐漸被燦金襲捲，那是比陽光還要熾熱的顏色，是他深層的執念。  
　　再給我一點時間吧，我親愛的利威爾先生，放心，很快，我就不會讓你有機會這麼看待我…

　　總有一天，他一定要將這世上所有高傲、肆無忌憚掠奪弱者一切的alpha一個不剩的驅逐掉，一個都不留，也包含他這位目中無人的上司。

　　我艾倫˙耶格爾發誓，等時機成熟，我第一個就是作了你——  
　　他，遲早要殺了他。

＊＊＊

 

　　純白的無塵衣襬在疾走之下飄揚，一陣急促的腳步聲迴盪在沒什麼人出入的樓層，那是利威爾所在的辦公室樓層，通常都是有要事人員才會過來，不然這裡有個眾人心照不宣的小規矩那就是，沒事別去驚動利威爾。

　　叩、叩－

　　「進來吧。」

　　「打擾了，利威爾先生。」阿爾敏微微頷首，輕輕將門帶上。

　　「所以…那個臭小子給我＂湊巧＂捅出了什麼簍子？」艾倫的一切行為實際上都在精英部隊的監視下，除非有重大變故他們才會現身出手制止，這是當初利威爾親自下的條令，平時就僅是在暗中默默緊盯、或是不讓人察覺的在他身上安裝小型定位系統，而這次艾倫再度犯的老毛病當然一樣是要通報給利威爾知道，稱不上會對組織造成威脅，但似乎剛好牽扯到一項阿爾敏不得不親自跑一趟向自家老大稟報的事件。

　　「請您看看這幾份資料，相信、是您的話馬上就能了解。」接過幾份厚厚裝釘在一起的文書，翻開頭幾頁，男人便瞇起眼，隨著翻閱書頁的沙沙聲，再沒和阿爾敏多做談話。猛地，他將資料豎起輕敲桌面、重新整齊堆疊，拿起一邊的紙筆，在紙條上振筆疾書，把幾串的英、數字組合交到對方手裡。

　　「我之後會傳一個加密郵件給你，那是解壓碼，有什麼新消息我們就靠那個連繫。」

　　「這……是、是的——」會讓利威爾先生特地再做一層把關，可見這件事情果然非同小可。有什麼祕密藏在後頭。

　　待金髮少年離去，男人順著旋轉椅旋向能夠坐擁整個城市天際線景致的落地窗，一手無力的摀上眼部，但無法藏匿其中的隱誨鋒芒。

 

　　「這個臭小鬼真是來給我惹麻煩的吧…」


	5. V .棄養

　　時隔兩個禮拜，艾倫總算接到下一份委託，久沒活動筋骨覺得人都要生鏽、散架。他依舊是如一的簡便深色系衣著，在白天亦是，氣溫來到月中更為清冷，他將過去在某個委託目標的家中取來的灰絨兔毛圍上，露出一點凍紅的鼻尖。

　　公園裡，遍地白鴿啄食、滑翔，假日人潮洶湧，很多是一家子出遊，孩子們嬉鬧奔跑，微溫的陽光穿越樹影一塊塊印在少年蒼白的臉蛋上，深邃的瞳孔緊緊噙咬著什麼不放，越過眼前的光景，是隔了幾條街正對公園綠地的亞伯丁皇家醫院（Aberdeen Royal Infirmary）。

　　他故作輕鬆姿態坐在長椅虎視眈眈許久，鋒利的眼眸進行著他最拿手的過濾，直到瞧見幾抹身影，他起身撢了撢衣袖，緊了緊絨毛圍巾後將有些冰冷的雙手插入口袋，快速遊走、小跳步在人群之中移動，悄然無息進到醫院內部。

　　任務對象是一個頻繁活動的殺人集團，專門盜取醫療資訊，多用於從事人口買賣、非法器官交易，他們慣用手法是故意隱身在一般大型醫療體系內，混入其中反而完美的遮蔽底下的作業。

 

　　這裡舉凡大小症狀都採預約制，醫院規模相當龐大，但反觀院內並非如一般診所人潮洶湧，來往的醫護人員看上去並不忙碌，以一種緩和的步調工作，但相對令艾倫無法隨意採取行動。一有動靜，那是無法靠混入平民中遮掩離開現場的，他落的只能繼續默默追蹤，等到地域是艾倫有把握的再變更行動。

　　看兩名在名單上的醫生搭乘到9樓開刀房的電梯，艾倫拐過一個轉角便直奔安全梯往上，步伐急促、鞋底與地面的摩擦聲在無人的樓梯間迴盪，直到銜接出口他剎車止步於牆邊，湊巧與兩名目標擦身而過，看著他們進入開刀房內，這層樓根本連前台都沒有設置，目前也沒看見衛生組巡視，不但是行動的絕佳地點更能順利人贓俱獲，他無聲地隨後跟上，進到裡邊，越過兩名醫生便是手術台上已經進入深層麻醉的病患，即將被盜取器官的受害者，收割生命的利刃出竅。

 

　　「哇啊啊啊－－」其中一名醫生發現身後的動靜正要轉過頭，誰知就被眼前的景象嚇著，一名不知何時出現在身後的少年，以及在他後方的組織成員…

　　轉瞬間，少年就被對方劃開了頸動脈，大量鮮血噴濺而出。

　　「什麼——」他立即用一手用力掐緊傷部，雖說不會致死，但瞬間的失血要是不處理也是會影響活動持久度。

　　「哎呀呀，還真的是如資料說的，不會死的傢伙呢。」出手的壯漢如此說著。

　　「兩、兩位怎會出現在這裡？」

　　「很簡單，雙重跟蹤——你們表現的很好沒出什麼亂子，順利的幫我們引出了這小子。」

　　尖端直指來者的手顫了一下，他暗叫不好，這對話是怎麼回事？這也就代表，從最一開始他早就被人盯上了？！而且並不是行蹤暴露而是，自己本身就是對方的目標，一切不過都是誘餌。

 

　　——＂發覺情勢不對就立刻向我回報。＂

　　強烈的不安感與威脅席捲的同時，在耳畔響起的是男人次次自己都無視的囑咐。

 

　　抓準一個機會，艾倫先發制人，將數把袖劍揮了出去，在對方分散注意的同時上前一個踢腿，鞋尖順勢擦中其中一人的額頭，接著就在驚愕同伴發出痛苦的慘叫，由傷處開始蔓延、勃發的血管，不斷膨脹然後迸裂，眼眶開始滲血，他穿過持刀的殺手往外狂奔。

　　他搭進電梯按了再往上的樓層，在門闔上前，他看見對方扛出白朗寧（坦克用機槍），業界中能夠隨手攜帶、使用重裝備的也只有幾位，艾倫立刻就清楚了，他這回是被麻煩人物盯上了。

　　電梯還在上升的期間，他撥了預先輸入的快捷號碼，電梯內的收訊非常不好，一段綿長的接通機械音此時更是難熬，再好不容易到達高樓層，出了電梯口，電話正巧撥通。

 

　　聯繫上了—

 

　　「有什麼事？」

　　「利威爾先生、這是，這…這是緊急狀況！」這算是他頭一次向人求助，該怎麼向男人解釋一時都搜索不到最適宜的用詞。

　　「嗯？……說吧，怎麼了？」

　　「我……對、對不起…我算是失手了，但是、並非是任務失敗！我只是遇到了麻煩對象，而且，對方似乎是衝我而來。」

　　「說明情況。」

　　「目前…我大概被砍中了動脈，雖然沒差但要完全癒合還需要時間，而對方是…同行，扛散彈槍的…」講到這艾倫清楚聽到電話那頭傳來一個有些訝異的哼聲。

　　「你說，他們衝著你而來又是怎麼回事？」

　　「這我也不太清楚，能確定我的行蹤早就暴露了，可是，聽他們對話…他們是預先拿目標當誘餌，就連兩名目標都不知道他們組織預先有這項安排…」他很努力的表達自己彈指間統整出來的判斷，可剛才大量的失血直讓自己發昏，視野有些渙散。

　　「請下達下一步指令，利威爾先生。」在前輩他們到達之前，自己一定要找到一處安全點撐到那時，或是至少可以拖延到撕裂處完全癒合。

 

　　「艾倫…」

　　「是。」

　　「真是可惜了…」

 

　　……诶？

 

　　「就算是突發狀況，這也代表，你根本沒有之前表現得那麼頑強，不過這麼點事就打電話給我，未免也太沒出息了。」

　　「你──！！！」現在說這話是什麼意思？艾倫清楚自己躲在邊角尋求外援的時間不多了，那個殺手很快就會沿著濃烈的血腥味找到自己。「搞什麼！是你交代我判斷情勢不對就打給你不要冒然行事，要學會與你合作的！你現在跟我胡謅這些是要……」

　　「齁，沒想到你還真有聽進去。」

　　「我、我當然有！」儘管不想承認，但在這段期間他確實是將男人所有說過的隻字片語銘記在心，那也是自己唯獨不想被他藐視的證明「請告訴我接下來該──」

 

　　「——我不需要你了。」

 

　　少年彷彿看見那女人再次站在自己面前說著一些聽不懂的話一般，停滯於手中的通話中斷聲響伴隨男人的話語再少年腦海流轉。

　　「在死之前奮力掙扎下去吧，艾倫呦。」

 

　　呵、呵呵…這就是信任的結果。

 

　　剛親手切掉電話的那一端，男人舒了一口氣，拇指輕敲濾嘴抖落前頭的灰燼。

　　「繼續掙扎下去吧，可悲的omega…這樣一來，你才會變得有價值。」菸頭的星火嘶鳴、焚燒「在死之前，拚命的奔跑吧。」一旁的通信器閃閃發亮的紅色訊號燈，穿透這瀰漫周遭的煙幕，顯得格外刺目。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「…不是說要雇用我的嗎？」捏著手機的那隻手還在顫抖，沒注意刀傷已經癒合還駐足在原地，直到頭頂上的那塊水泥牆被子彈轟出一整排的小孔。

　　「可惡可惡可惡啊──！！！」他為什麼會相信他？早知道自己早該策畫殺了他的行動，難道還沒來的及有機會自己真要死在這裡了？還在懊惱著一切，腳已經下意識地動了起來，只不過人是跑的歪歪扭扭，他的眼前依然是模糊一片，大量的失血的疲勞並非一時半刻能回復，暈眩的不得了。

　　只能巧妙利用地形，在這棟大樓裡來回穿梭、躲藏，他不能往下層，唯獨上層人煙罕至，可也不能再往上，以他現在的情況，往上到天台必死無疑。

　　「小貓咪——喂喂，快出來啊，可愛的小貓咪，讓叔叔陪你玩玩！」

　　又是一陣瘋狂掃射，艾倫只能往下一道死角跑，現在想起來，這還真是他頭一回如此狼狽過，只能用閃避的方式與敵人交鋒，身上的武器全是近身戰適用，所以說，過去他所經歷的不過都是些微不足道的殘羹下品，而現在涉足的，才是真正跨入業界的領域，越往中心，他的對手絕對都是一些什麼重裝武器都搞的到的棘手對象。

　　難怪那男人才會用這麼不屑一顧的眼神看著自己嗎？不全是自己性別的因素，而是，他是一個搞不清現實的半調子。

　　「開什麼玩笑！」

　　腳步聲又再度尋上自己的躲藏位置，一個咬牙，艾倫從對方視野中閃過。

　　「哈—原來在那啊！腦子是犯傻了嗎？這裡的地形我可是比你還清楚！」

　　憑僅存的力氣，他衝進其中一間手術室，但少年的腳步聲與動靜並沒有被來者聽露，相隔幾秒之差他也進到這個空間。

　　「小貓咪這可就要笑死我了，以為用躲的就是辦法嗎？」越往裡邊走，他已經看到男孩的圍巾一角。

　　「的確不是辦法──」往聲音的方向看去，男孩已經移動到出口處，脖子上的圍巾拿下了，垂在地上的不過是誘餌，男人現在身在手術室的最裡邊「但卻足夠炸死你。」

　　「什──」

　　男孩將一只點火的打火機往裡頭扔，迅速往回背過身緩減爆炸的衝擊，整個人被炸飛出去，撞上牆面昏了過去。

　　要跟一個帶槍的比近身戰是以卵擊石、要比地形了解度他更不可能贏過地頭蛇，但除了暗器，別忘了引發騷動可是他的強項，他將開刀房內的麻醉氣體與一旁的加壓鋼瓶悉數旋開，將管線全集中到一個定點，如此一來，一個小小的打火機也能殺人。

　　那是針對一般人，可惜，只要身為業界殺手，那肯定就會有一兩樣非同凡響的能力，驀地，一道身影緩緩從煙幕瀰漫的空間步履蹣跚而出。

　　「你小子…好樣的！我殺了你、我殺了你！」壯漢皮開肉綻、渾身是血，目測要是沒人前來支援也是不可能撐到救治的，可單憑他還能起身移動這點對於已然昏厥的少年就足以構成危及生命的最大威脅。

　　他撿起了被爆炸衝擊噴飛到一邊的，艾倫用的那把短匕首，緩緩朝失去抵抗能力的人踱去。

　　「呵…呵呵、去死吧…去死吧去死吧！哈哈哈哈哈——？！！！」刀子連少年的一根汗毛都沒擦到邊，人已被數十發子彈穿透，在完全斷氣的前一秒，那充滿恐懼的瞳底反映出的是過去，那位令人聞之色變的人類最強。

　　他寶刀未老，有非常多人傳言他是半身癱瘓或是殘疾了，又或者，說不定這人早死了，這一刻那些道聽塗說全被推翻，他想大聲昭告世人，那個魔鬼沒死，那個魔鬼他——

 

　　——砰。

　　利威爾的槍法向來準確，幾年前培育出精英部隊後他就少有親自到場的時候，不過男人一旦出手，那便是一槍暴頭。

 

　　「…去將還留在這的螻蟻們找出來，就地處治，把屍體湮滅。」

　　「是。」

　　腳步跨過破碎四散的頭顱及上顎，指揮部下，四人立刻分別行動，在佩特拉將倒在一旁的屍體用化工物溶解時，利威爾拾起掉在一旁的短刀，睥了一眼那個可以在生死關頭想出如此妙計的少年，是的，男人早在艾倫開始胡亂逃竄沒多久就帶著自己的貼身部隊在暗處待命。

　　「果然沒讓我失望，只不過…」男子將指腹抵上刃面，用力的滑下，點點血珠慢慢綻放、匯聚、滴落「刀鈍了。」他將少年的刀擅自收起，蹲下身抹去在艾倫臉上乾涸的污血，將人打橫抱起。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　不會輕易致命是他的優勢，不過血液流失所造成的身體負荷是無可避免的。等他清醒時，人已在一家飯店房間內。

 

　　他環顧四周，自己原本的衣服被換下成簡便的棉質上衣，慣用的匕首一時也找不著。

　　他慢慢回朔失去意識前的經過，對方似乎是有目的衝著自己而來並非一般仇家找上門的態勢，接著自己就被爆炸的衝擊給撞暈了，然後呢？是誰帶他來到這的？話說回來，他可沒忘了那個男人…

　　少年猛地起身，氣沖沖的就往門口走去，打算這就攔了車去男人的住所堵人、把話說清楚（事實上是把人宰了），誰知一開門就跟少女迎面對上。

 

　　「艾倫，你怎麼起來了？你還不能那麼快起來走動！你必須休息…你這是要、上哪去？」

　　「米、米卡莎！妳怎麼會出現在這裡？所以…是妳救了我的？！」老實說艾倫說出這番話時自己當下是羞恥到極點的，如果真的是被一位女性所救的話。

　　「不是的，是叔叔帶你來的。」呼，好險…诶？等等等等等。

　　「你說什麼？！是那個臭大叔？怎麼可能！」

　　「怎不可能呢？」她偏頭，眨了眨灰黑的亮眸。

　　「那個背叛者！我現在就要去他家把他殺了！」

　　「啊、正好。」女孩似乎對於艾倫的話語帶有自動過濾系統，儼然沒把剛才的用詞聽進耳裡「艾倫，叔叔他要你從明天起開始跟他住在一起，所以等你休息充足了，我們一起過去。」女孩投以一個溫柔的微笑。

　　「哈？你說什麼？！我我我才不要！我絕、不、接、受！」原先打算動身去住所取命的人現在反倒成了要逃走的那一方，心裡頓時覺得自己完全是處於被壓著打的狀態。

　　「主要因為這次事件的關係，叔叔要我這麼轉告你。」接著她像是想起什麼又趕緊補上一句「喔、對，叔叔他還說，如果你反抗，他破例讓我使用蠻力帶你過去。」

　　「……什麼意思啊！就這麼瞧不起我嘛？那個臭大叔！」少年大力踹擊牆壁的聲響是隔了好幾間房都聽得清楚，面對少年突然那麼大動作，米卡莎則是放心的嘴角勾起弧度。


	6. VI .崩壞的序幕

　　記憶不會消逝，那是刻畫在身的鐵證，差別在於模糊與清晰。從自己有記憶以來，似乎就沒有受過該有的照護，別說疼愛了，就連奢望個虛假的笑容恐怕也是癡人說夢，那是遙遠的，艾倫還沒分化前的日子。

 

　　兒時他就已經有相當自覺，不知為何雙親並不疼愛艾倫這孩子，由於年紀過小，理由自然也懶得去探究，家長時常不在，到後來演變成避而不見，獨留年幼的孩子一人自主。

　　孩子除了上學之外就是一人待在家裡，沒有適度的家庭教育，僅仰賴學校的照護功能對於人格發展完全不足。舉凡價值觀至生活習慣全是靠接觸的周遭環境、資訊媒體耳濡目染，最終是讓艾倫悄悄步上毀滅的開端。

 

　　艾倫˙耶格爾－不只是孩子的名字，更是學校裡所有人不寒而慄的代名詞。

　　天真爛漫的小學時光，外頭風光明媚、花團錦簇，美好的景致根本不會讓人與教室一角的集體霸凌聯想在一塊。他愣神看著阿爾敏被打倒在地，緊接的是鋪天蓋地的猛踹。

　　那群仗勢欺人、身著整齊校服的孩子均是菁英家庭出身，雙親不是當今社會最優勢的alpha不然好歹也是個中等階層beta，至於艾倫這種連自己父母性別都不清楚，甚至到底有沒有父母都是疑點的孩子，自然就成了大家捉弄、恣意妄為欺侮的對象，阿爾敏則是因為相貌看上去如女孩子般秀氣連帶跟著被痛打，呵、如此無聊的理由，但，簡而言之也算是被自己拖下水的。

　　只因為家庭不健全就要被人壓著打？只因為，自己是弱小的，就要被其他人吞噬嗎？才十歲出頭的年紀，他質疑生而為人的價值，在被踩在地上望向所有在上方恥笑自己的那些面孔，他思考人類活著究竟為了什麼理由。挑上自己，被作為霸凌對象的理由，肯定是因為自己看起來就是敗者、沒有反擊能力。

　　垂簾看著自己的朋友被他們扯著髮絲，強壓在擠壓拖把的汙水桶上上下下浸泡著、羞辱著、恥笑著，看他被迫喝下不少髒水，已經分不清是因為嗆到還是為了求救而流下的淚水，那頭漂亮的太陽色般的髮絲也以骯髒不堪，恍惚間，艾倫的視線瞟向教室窗外，樓上陽台與窗框連接的地方，所結的一張諾大的蜘蛛網。

 

　　如絲般縹緲，在熾熱的陽光下幾乎快看不見，但隨著陣陣微風搖曳，就又能因反射的粼粼光線而看到網的形狀。重複性架構而成的幾何圖形，單薄脆弱的外觀，在下一瞬牢牢網住一隻翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶。蝴蝶華美實而空虛，脆弱、無力，輕而易舉的就成了別人嘴裡的餌食，反觀蜘蛛結的網，看似脆弱其實不然，牠守株待兔，等待時機歛取生命，但蜘蛛網之於人類又相對贏弱。

　　如果是自己，只要踩上桌子打開窗，抽張衛生紙就能將之揉捻清理乾淨。

　　對於蜘蛛，蝴蝶就是獵物；面對人類，那蜘蛛也不過是渺小的塵埃。一物剋一物，相生相剋、弱肉強食，霸者才有存活機會，這就是世界。

　　將人玩弄於股掌間，還是被踩在地尊嚴喪盡，要選哪一種？答案顯而易見。孩子終於明白了，艾倫頭一次瞭解到如何出拳。

 

　　真正的出拳，保護自己，必須抱著要殺死對方的意念。

　　雖說他救了自己的朋友，但自那之後，再也沒人敢輕易接近他。

 

　　＂這個世界就是－弱肉強食，一個簡單到白痴都能理解的世界。＂

　　就因為這句話，終於連師長之間也開始以訛傳訛，視他為異類，他無法具體陳述自己當下為何會說出這樣的話，他不過還是個未經世事的孩子。年幼無知的歲數，一個孩子會無意間脫口而出那也頂多是見聞習染，無人陪同、指點之下吸收了點東西，可艾倫不一樣，那是由心底真切體認到這個世界的運轉模式才會下意識出言如此駭人聽聞的見解。

　　在那次事件之後唯一欣慰的也就屬阿爾敏沒因此背棄自己，但相對地，此起彼落的欺凌雙倍凌駕在他身上。

　　如果在艾倫面前那無可厚非，偏偏世事總不克如願，偶爾在隔天就會看男孩身上又多出幾道新傷，或是一個午休過後，男孩從門口抱著自己凹折、破損的書本，或是已經濕透的書包進到教室裡。

 

　　「你別再跟我走在一塊兒了，反正快畢業了，以後也別聯絡…」

事已發展至此，已經不是單靠艾倫就能阻絕的事態，最後他決定遠離對方，他到現在還依稀記得，對方失落的眼神，與目送他離開的無奈笑容。

　　固然失落，但那笑容卻是他珍惜在內心的至寶，只因沒人對他笑過，僅憑這個理由就足夠了。

　　到了國中，生活依舊是過得渾渾噩噩，打架鬧事替代了回家作業的功用，正值學生迫不及待拋開制服、開始計畫長假的畢業前夕，校園內卻沒見一位棕髮男孩的身影，時間點正好是他的分化期後，如果說他的分化期能夠像一般人一樣安然、平凡的度過，或許他的人生將與現在截然不同也說不定。

 

　　梧桐油綠、繁茂的季節裡，艾倫十四歲了，十四年的歲月裡，體會過的情緒無非就是小學那時經歷的不甘，而在他分化的當天，他深刻理解到第二種情感。

　　雖說在校根本沒什麼像樣的學習，但性相關的知識灌輸多少還是有所理解，不過他從未料想到，自己竟然就是食物鏈最底層的性別－omega，還是個當前社會稀有的男性omega。

　　初次的分化來潮正好是在他翹課的路途上，遠遠的就瞧見前方正好有幾位早在那等候多時要當街逮住他的仇家，那瞬間他便發現自己身體起的微妙變化，他變的能夠判斷了，從氣味。

　　幾個味道比較薄較沒有威脅力的混蛋開始叫囂，那是beta，然後帶頭開始步步逼近，其中摻有濃烈的，難以用言語形容的敵意與侵略性，那應該就是所謂的alpha了吧？性別上完全的omega天敵。

 

　　比照平常早被他撂倒在地哀嚎的小嘍囉，此刻還有機會壓制艾倫，他被人由後背架住，幾個人拿出身上可得的領帶、皮帶或繩子，將人連抓帶扯的拖進轉角，雙手被粗魯地捆在一起綁在電線桿上頭，垂在地上的雙腿在打顫，一旁逼人的氣味令他作嘔反胃，明明該是催化生理機能，但他卻是由衷想吐。

　　澄澈水亮的眸子反映即將面臨的處境，幾個雜碎解開自己的褲頭，掏出藏在底下的醜陋傢伙，那是跟自己一樣的性徵。

　　同為男性，為何自己就會是這種不公平的身體？由頭至尾的違和感，就是有哪裡不對，自己也說不上來，但就是有…有什麼是錯的…

 

　　嘴裡被塞著不知是哪個傢伙的襪子，下頷的肌肉已經發痠發疼，要不是嘴被堵住他還真想一口啐在他們臉上。

　　「嗚——唔嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！！！」

　　＂一群下流的垃圾——＂想掙脫、想逃開、想得救，但是要誰來負責？該向誰求救？別傻了艾倫，這時間的街頭沒人會經過這裡…

　　想要逃出生天就必須變強，想要變強就必須戰鬥，奮不顧身的，誓死一搏。一定有什麼出了差錯，這是當時的他還無法理解、明說的，但他唯一清楚的那就是，絕對不該是自己要被拿來獻祭。

 

　　翌日早晨，艾倫難得見到了自己的父母。正確該說，養父母。

　　這可稍微將他飄遠的記憶久違地拉回現實，原來自己並不是沒有雙親的，這個自己假想出來的狀況已經伴隨自己一人度日到幾乎讓人遺忘，只可惜要是他們身處的地點是家裡會更好，如果他們是要為了關心自己、彌補長年的親情溫暖缺憾那就再好不過，但現實總令人哭笑不得，他們現在是在學校辦公室裡。

　　現實總是不近人情，它不會照你所想所需發展，有的只會是讓你不得不去面對更多殘酷的事實。

 

　　這回的事件校方也無法繼續睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，儘管這是所眾所皆知的放牛學校，但艾倫的行為遠超過了僅是鬥毆滋事的範圍，連自己都無法輕易見到面的雙親用請的也得請來學校，原因是因為他＂下手太重＂。

 

　　褲子連同底褲都被退到膝蓋，光是視覺上，他受了這輩子莫大的屈辱，他憋住了謾罵，事實上也僅能發出憤怒的嗚咽，直到有個骯髒的賤種先一步上前意圖侵犯他。

　　「…」

　　「說什麼啊？賤人—」對方似乎被艾倫發出的細碎聲響吸引了注意，用力地用虎口扣住他的下頷，抽掉口中塞著的異物，見他依然輕聲叨念著「如果商量的妥貼讓我滿意，我倒也不介意讓你當我的＂女人＂。」看他楚楚可憐的弱小模樣，自以為是的alpha這麼仗勢豪語。

　　「那…那個…靠、近……」

　　「嗯？」對方聽的並不清楚，只捕捉了個關鍵詞就是靠近，而跟著湊上前。等到最靠近的狀態下，艾倫倏地張大口…

　　伴隨尖銳刺耳的慘叫聲，他將眼前的alpha的耳朵咬了下來，隨口吐在一旁，被環綁在電線桿之後的雙手用力的撕扯，不顧被皮帶擦破的表皮，他抽出藏在制服袖口的美工刀…

 

　　「不過是劃破他們的臉而已，到底有什麼好大──」

　　啪－

　　「你還有臉頂嘴！你知不知道你讓我丟臉極了？」

　　艾倫嘴上說的的確和事實有莫大出入，本該是劃破臉頰的普通撕裂傷沒錯，但刀口往上也就順勢刺瞎了其中幾個畜生的眼睛。不過是一隻眼睛而已，又不是兩隻都下手，到底有什麼好奇怪的，應該先想想對方對他做了什麼吧！

　　不常有的情緒起伏，此刻他瞪大著自己那雙翡翠綠的雙眼，透著隱隱紅光，他不敢相信自己聽到什麼。

　　丟臉。他讓母親丟臉。因為事情的嚴重程度不是校方單方面就能壓制下來，以致傳的周遭以及數所學校都一併暴出了自己過去的所作所為，一次性遭到封殺無法再復學，知悉艾倫做過的種種也不會有人要收他的。

　　大家拒絕他的原因是因為他反抗，從小到現在，他在做的不過是反抗而已。所以當下他應該不做任何抵抗給他們侵犯，然後繼續過著這連自己都不確定艾倫˙耶格爾這個人是否真正活著的，如此一成不變、行屍走肉的生活？

 

　　「我…」我並沒有錯。

　　「詭異死了！果然不是我們的孩子才會這樣！妖孽！怪物！」雖早就知道不是親生的，但也無暇去思索親生父母在哪，此刻他只有一個念頭－都是假的。

　　「我差點就要被──！！」孩子露出了絲毫沒有抵抗能力的表情，那個兇猛的豹子不見了，他只是個渴求親情溫暖的孩子，他還只是孩子。

　　「那也該怪你自己是個omega！」

　　自己到底聽到什麼了？

　　「你就是運氣差，生成一個不爭氣的omega，既然是omega本就會多少遇到這種事，有哪個人不是這樣？你要是不反抗也就過去了、也就得了，這下可好，你給我們捅出這麼大簍子，是要氣死我不成！鄰居不知道是怎麼看我的，明明就不是我的孩──」

　　我到底聽到什麼？

　　好像…有個男人進屋後看到這場面，腦子還沒來的及反應，身體的本能就已經驅使他用奔的逃出這棟屋子，應該不會回來了，沒差，說不定是去叫警察了吧。

　　喔、對了，剛剛跑出去的那個人是爸爸。

 

　　為什麼爸爸的表情那麼懼怕呢？因為自己將這個不斷說著讓自己生成一種無法壓抑的情緒的女人殺了？

　　話出口的同時，男孩順手執起了放置在流理臺上的水果刀，一刀斃命，割斷了喉嚨、砍斷了頸動脈。

　　「受害者是我…但，生為omega，是我活該，omega活該命賤就該給人侵犯……」男孩流著淚愣愣地不斷複誦。

　　母親的作用是什麼，是保護。到底哪裡保護我了？哪裡保護？哪裡珍惜？我說。面子名譽什麼的都比我來的重要，在此之前，我不只一次的揣測自己到底在妳眼中是什麼？我看不到妳的愛在哪？我奢求的不過是妳的一句我以後會保護你…

　　我都懂了，因為我不是你的孩子。

　　—因為我是omega。

 

　　「所以你對我來說也不過是＂一位女人＂罷了。」

　　啊啊…好想就這麼死掉算了，可是不行，現在不行。

　　然後他想起來了，在小一點時，好像常聽見一個女人哭喊著要離開這個家不回來，因為我很可怕很噁心，偶爾也會聽到有人吵著想死，是嘛…

　　那，還真也這麼希望。這是一直以來，深埋在心底的，不能隨意掛在嘴邊的…

 

　　「都去死吧…」所有人都去死就好了。年久失修、氧化的龍頭落下一滴，一個清脆聲響在水槽泛開漣漪、劃破空間的沉靜，幾秒鐘後，握著沾滿血的刀刃、佇立在鮮血不斷蔓延開來的廚房的少年，崩潰大叫。

　　方才孩子還不懂的情緒他終於搞清楚了，那稱之為憤怒。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　自此，艾倫逃離了那個家，逃離嗎？明明根本不會有家人在的，不過論及掙脫既有關係的束縛，他確實是逃了沒錯。

 

我只是不希望在一切太遲時才來後悔，會生氣、還會有情緒起伏就代表我正用盡全力在阻止，我試圖不讓一切毀滅，但感覺就快了…

 

　　擁有璀璨星眸的孩子，失去父母、失去夥伴、失去對人的信任，最後，刀子抵上的對象，不是哪個alpha，正是自己。

　　一瞬間黑暗全部湧上，艾倫從噩夢中驚醒，他整個人嚇的坐起來，卻忘了一件事…

　　「搞什麼？想死嗎小鬼。」

　　「痾，對不起…利威爾先生…」

　　這是他與這位頂頭上司同居的第一天。


	7. VII .新的生活

　　昨夜艾倫睡的不是很好，起床時伴隨夢魘的延續整個人驚坐起連帶吵醒男人，利威爾是淺眠體質，並非跟艾倫一樣是後天鍛鍊出的靈敏，所以被少年那麼中斷睡眠，拜他所賜，男人一早就頂著非常可怕的氣場。  
　　他將一大疊的書本及軍火武器圖文用力放在桌上，一拳往上頭砸。  
　　「從今天開始，把桌上這些東西給我讀進你那該死、沒用的腦子裡，一個禮拜之後、一個禮拜，要是之後被我發現你還有哪裡有缺失我就剁下你一隻手。」玩笑話般的言語從男人口中脫出那就絕非是唬人，艾倫清楚，就算男人確實是仗著自己是特異體質這點而揚言這麼懲罰，但同時也代表，自己的價值對他來說就是，路邊隨意都可以取代的一位低等人種。  
　　以他的組織規模，要再培養下一位優異殺手應該並非難事才對，他好歹也是有自知之明的。  
　　「是，不會讓先生失望的。」偶爾，在放蕩不羈的背後是一種超齡的成熟，過度的人情冷漠，那是他在這樣的生活背景下，僅憑藉看著身邊來來去去的人們所學習到的偽裝。  
　　待利威爾離開，聽到大門闔上的聲響，艾倫仰頭看著金碧輝煌的水晶吊燈，呼了一口氣，開始整理、歸類起要研讀的資料。

　　其實從那天開始，醫生的話就在腦中揮之不去。自己有BPD，這成功解釋了多年來的疑問，在得知這個陌生的詞彙後，自己上網查了詳細資訊終於多熟悉了其病徵，自己偶爾可以意識到的情緒化有了答案。今天早晨的夢魘亦是。  
　　而對於利威爾這個人的出現，不單是男人本身，相對於艾倫也覺得對方是天外飛來的隕石，衝擊了他原本的世界。  
　　如果說一直以來本持的價值觀裡只有兩極化的分成要殺與不殺之人，那利威爾的存在是完全顛覆了自己的思考模式。  
　　自己因為他的看不起而憤怒，常因他一瞬間的輕蔑而回想起過去的所有感受。這是來自於他缺乏愛與關懷的因素，原本在家庭得不到的東西，他在利威爾手下做事，男人對他的期許與要求衍生成補償機制。  
　　原本說不需要自己卻又擅自把人救回來，反反覆覆，真假難辨、亦真亦幻壓根搞不清楚，或許就是，耍著好玩。  
　　捏著文件的手不知不覺加重了力道，把厚厚一疊紙都捏皺了，突然意識到自己的失控，反而更加一發不可收拾起來，就是察覺到自己不像樣的起伏，他回到房間，拿出利威爾交給他的，新的、不是原本的那把匕首。  
　　來到浴室，在洗臉台正上方將匕首筆直送入另一個掌心，抽出，左手手掌當場開了個洞，開始冒出大量鮮血，一泊泊、一縷縷、一絲絲，凝固了止住了，那就再刺。  
　　唯有真切的痛楚才能找回現實感，醒醒吧，這就是世界。

　　當你哪天再來後悔，一切都太遲了，那時的我一定習慣了新建立起的模式，雖然我看到詫異的人們不會完全沒反應，但知道嗎？謊話說久了，也是可以成真。  
　　「我才不是什麼半吊子弱者！」再撐一陣子吧艾倫，你不是很習慣這種思維模式了？離下一次的改變完成不遠了，然後代價就是，你將再次面臨那崩潰的邊緣。

　　疼痛，不僅是利威爾的主張，也是艾倫一直以來的信條。  
　　但少年卻沒發覺，他們倆本質是一樣的。

＊＊＊

　　「齁、最近都幹得蠻俐落的啊…」他翻著韓吉代交給米卡莎呈上來的報表，眼角餘光掃過眼前的少年。  
　　難道他會沒有發現嗎？最近似乎只要稱讚艾倫，他就能做得更好，不需要特別指導，只要交辦給他的事能夠如期完成，然後再適度的給予期許。  
　　這不正是標準的鞭子與糖果嗎？很意外能夠在這種殺人不眨眼的傢伙上起那麼大的功效。  
　　「我、我至少還是有好好把資料都讀完的！」  
　　何止是讀完而已，利威爾在心裡默默多評了一筆，僅是研讀資料就能將沒接觸過或是不善使用的武器上手，甚至在他示範一次後就能在組織的地下訓練場射得滿分。靶紙上，是無失分的彈孔，這讓艾魯多他們不免落寞自卑了幾日。  
　　跟利威爾同住，艾倫很識相的會配合他的習慣，他多少有意會到艾倫可能在自己不在的期間做了些什麼，但不會弄髒家裡一絲一毫，到了晚上，男孩的動作就會放輕不會干擾到睡眠，空閒之餘會打掃家裡清潔。  
　　有一部分他也很努力鞭策自己，但唯獨面對委託，他還是會故意不去將一些規則放在眼裡，不是習慣改不了，而是他本人就是執意這麼做，看在其他部分都非常到位，況且也不是重要任務的份上利威爾也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。  
　　慢慢地，認為自己也不需要再多做什麼忍耐，一個乾淨好聞、還算可造之材的傢伙就在眼前，同時也是屬於自己的物品，動手，有何不可？

　　「過來這裡。」似乎是一種通過考驗的感覺吧。  
　　男人漸漸開始會要求艾倫貼近自己，而且alpha特有的霸道與強佔更會在這種時候顯露出來。  
　　艾倫對於這種強迫性的誘發非常反感，但又清楚只要乖乖照辦的話，男人便會欣然給予肯定，也就耐著性子接受自己天生的反應、註定一生的本能。

　　眼前正值青春年華、可以沒有情緒殺人的大男孩，現在手正背在後頭偷偷扯著自己衣角，對於性事艾倫還是不太能接受，但似乎就是這種手足無措的青澀反而更容易煽動利威爾。見少年剛坐回床沿，一股逼人的費洛蒙立刻將艾倫籠罩。  
　　艾倫背對著男人，他可以直接感受到自己喉嚨像是被人掐緊、呼吸瞬間困難起來，每一口氧氣流過氣管都像是灼傷，強烈的alpha信息素撩撥著身體的渴望，刺激所有感官神經，不過幾秒鐘，也許過了幾分鐘，他被強大的氣場輒的無法動彈，只能緊緊環抱著前胸，用力收緊臂膀舒緩自己對這種陌生強烈慾望的害怕，並不是說這種動情沒有經歷過，他是位omega怎可能會不懂，發情期是家常便飯。  
　　但他陌生的，是這樣即將去歡欣接納別人、投懷送抱的自己。

　　還有另一種讓自己茫然、徬徨的心態是，為什麼，他會有覺得自己總算＂如願＂進到利威爾先生房間的念頭？

　　等少年回神時，自己早已癱軟下去、側躺蜷縮在潔白寬大的床鋪上，利威爾棲身在他之上，少年這才知道，原來自家老大有著一雙猶如一潭鏡泊的銀灰眼眸。  
　　自己的手腕被抓住，儘管傷部有自癒能力，但身體上不免有些疤痕消退速度較慢，他看著眼前的男人，伸舌輕輕覆上了自己的掌心，來回舔拭那較為暗沉的痂，是自己之前自殘留下的。  
　　完全起不了遮蔽作用的衣物很快就被退開，早在剛才遵循男人交代的把自己身體連同後面都要洗得乾乾淨淨，自己從浴室出來時僅是套著一件薄衫，下面根本什麼都沒穿。  
　　又來了，心跳瘋狂鼓動著，然後在沒有刺激的情況下，只是因為一個既定優勢性別的氣味就讓自己發熱的糊了腦子，接著自己無法抑止的興奮，可恥地濕了下體。  
　　「唔、等－」  
　　「等？我不認為你還有那個餘裕…」男人微涼的唇瓣覆上艾倫的，一手加重掌握性器的力道，開始了今夜的掠奪。  
　　雖說身為omega那就也等同於算是個女性沒錯，自己具有繁衍能力，但不代表他就能接受兩個男人的情事。

　　他思考著自己殺過多少人，卻從沒有過這種不安感襲捲他，眼前就有一位，感覺上就要即將殺死他的人。  
　　男人趁隙將舌伸了進去，與之糾纏、共舞，很快就掌控了艾倫的所有思緒，說穿omega就是這麼好控制，只要讓他們陷入情慾裡就行了，等他們到達聽不見任何聲音的程度，也就等同於殺了他們、毀了他們，任由自己宰割。  
　　這回利威爾可以說是比較溫柔的對待艾倫的身體，將自己的一根指頭放入，循序漸進增加數量，做足充分的擴張，很快，白色的床單上浸濕了一片水漬。

　　「利、利威爾先生…」少年平時那針對自己、狂傲的燦金消失了，取而代之是最初一開始遇見的幽翠，此時是蒙上了一層水霧。  
　　他看少年主動向自己展開雙臂勾過，自己迅速地解開褲頭，不給緩衝就這麼將自己尺寸傲人的巨物插了進去。  
　　「啊、啊－－」alpha的大小是不容小覷的驚人程度，光是頂端推入就已窒礙難行，雖然艾倫已經算是蠻容易自體潤滑的體質，但終究是被alpha駭人的大小撐開得動彈不得。  
　　看身下的人痛的激出淚水，同時自己也被繳的生疼也就不得不停下動作。有些用力啃咬著艾倫胸前的粉嫩，直到有點發腫，變的櫻紅。所有動作都不能算是溫柔，像是一種隱性的洩憤，對了，因為他說過討厭。

　　艾倫將一隻手臂橫在眼前遮擋，只要不多看男人充滿侵略性的眼神，那自己就還能壓抑這即將爆發的聲音，他能微微感覺到，自己釋放的叫聲會是多麼羞恥的，出於本能、無法自拔的沉溺，抓饒著床單手纂緊，整個床鋪的景象弄得甚是頹靡。  
　　被不斷釋放、交雜在一起如雲霧充斥、繚繞的信息素摧殘神經，艾倫的後穴也變得柔軟，藉著這個態勢，措手不及，男人一個深頂將整個前端連同一半都頂了進來。  
　　「哈阿－－」突如其來的，艾倫睜大了自己美麗飽滿的碧綠色雙瞳，豆大的淚水瞬間就溢出了眼眶，整個下半身都麻了。  
　　利威爾逕自大起大落起來，將纖細修長的雙腿往少年頭部兩側壓去，簡直要將人活生生對折成半。第一次就是誇張體位的大力挺進，少不經事的孩子不免嚇到了。  
　　「哈…利威爾、先生，求、求您了…別，哈啊…嗯啊－」恐懼交雜著無法抵抗的快感，可這個姿勢著實讓人無地自容，就在他面前，他可以清楚看到利威爾粗長、猙獰的性器是怎麼凶狠地進出自己微微腫脹的穴口。  
　　狠狠的頂入，接著抽出的時候會連帶將自己的媚肉和體內打混的淫液一起帶出，會陰和自己的囊袋都鍍上了一層水光，就連尾椎到背脊都有些濕涼，是被自己的體液濡濕的。  
　　「唔、不要！不要啊…啊、嗯…」連屁股都濕了，是自己弄得，是因為自己沒出息所以才會這樣…

　　男人有些意外，艾倫似乎跟一般omega給人的感覺有些不同，應該是出於意志力的關係，通常歡愛過程中的omega是完全處於發情狀態不可能還殘存一絲理智，讓他有餘力做出反抗行為。這樣一想，他在心底又默默為少年多加了幾分。  
　　「我想你該感到高興，你還不算太壞。」利威爾將自己汗濕的瀏海後梳，看少年發楞的望著自己，似乎完全不了解他的意思，不過沒關係，這以後再跟他解釋也無妨。  
　　他咬上艾倫白皙滑嫩的頸子，加快下身挺進的頻率。雖說身為一個殺手這樣的職業，但艾倫很特別，不知是否因為性別的關係，他的軀體也顯得格外美麗、稚嫩，帶有些許傷痕反而成了一種恰到好處的點綴。  
　　抵不過強烈的快感凌遲，艾倫先一步的射出，雖然是今晚的第一次射精，但期間其實已經有過幾次的高潮。  
　　在射精感向四面八方聚集而來時，抽插個數十下男人迅速的拔了出來，快速的撸動自己火燙、沾染著潤滑的柱身，將所有精液盡數噴灑在少年帶著淡淡粉色的軀體上。  
　　儘管只是假性標記，但至少能夠不讓其他人碰自己的所有物，對於領地意識這可忠實呈現在利威爾這樣占有慾極強的男人身上，而且自己的氣味也屬濃厚，要這樣撐個幾個禮拜都不是問題。

　　「清理好後就回你自己的房間。」冷漠的聲調，連看都不看身後的人一眼，利威爾站起身去了浴室，很快，房內迴盪著淋浴的花灑聲。  
　　艾倫依然脫力的倒臥在床，天生的體力差異，他還無法像利威爾那樣在釋放過後很快就回神過來。他發楞的看著天花板，男人的房間很奢華，上頭是典雅的雕花天井，貼了幾幅熟悉名畫的壁紙，看不出那個男人也會有閒情逸致欣賞這些東西。  
　　總算有力氣挪動身子，他側過身支起自己的重量，看著滿身的狼狽後拾起不知何時滑到地上的襯衫，隨意披上，也不管是否還維持乾淨的衣物會沾染到自己軀體上已經分不清是誰的精液，他只想快點離開這房間。  
　　幾分鐘之後，拖著有些微頗的步伐，他回到了自己的房間，房間也是一致的白，聽說利威爾有嚴重的潔癖，因此殺人多用槍也是有原因的，與艾倫的習慣截然不同，比起槍枝彈藥什麼的，他更喜歡肌肉撕裂的悲鳴，因為自己不會那麼容易死，所以再可怕的痛楚他都受過了，他也要這些人嚐嚐同樣的滋味。  
　　大一號的床鋪，旁邊是一個與房內全數家具成套的鄉村風木質衣櫃，也正是那，一開始自己被囚禁的地方，剛才的燥熱感已經退去的差不多了，還剩下一點身後殘留的不適感，他試著不再去多想，麻煩的身體可能會因為思緒而再度星火燎原。  
　　艾倫墊起腳尖，貓步似的，躡手躡腳來到樓下的廚房，拿出抑制劑吞下，猛灌好幾杯冰水，一般是不需要事後再吃的，況且利威爾也沒內射，但為了不必要的麻煩，為了保障自己的充足睡眠，寧可讓身體去負擔、去排解藥物毒素，也不想自己去花時間適應交媾的餘韻和這個家充斥的味道。

　　＂家＂？

　　下意識的念頭令少年不自覺握緊玻璃杯，直到產生裂痕，劈啪碎裂成一片片，割傷自己的手，碎片深深扎進肉裡，才緩和下沒來由的憤恨。  
　　「…真傷腦筋啊…」幸好沒有發出太大聲響，已經是該上床的時間了，但不清理乾淨肯定會被男人懲罰，或是又被扣錢。  
　　好不容易倒回柔軟的床鋪，艾倫卻沒了睡意，他知道自己沒在回想畫面，但儘管能無視，身體的感受是最為直接也無法欺瞞的，人與人之間的碰觸原來是那麼燙人的嗎？  
　　可是，胸口卻又冷到極點，他也解釋不來，或許是因為冬天的關係吧。  
　　他闔上眼，手用力的捏緊了心口的位置。

＊＊＊

　　破曉的微光已能穿透紗簾，經過利威爾的房間，幾番猶豫後他還是輕輕握上門把、打開露出一縫窺看，裡面是鋪疊整齊的被單，和微微殘留的那股好聞、但霸道過頭又讓人難以容忍的氣味，人已經出去了。  
　　蒼白纖長的指與一塵不染的木製扶手輕觸，走下樓梯，雖說現在多是由自己打理，但事實上在自己剛到這裡時就已經是如此，好似什麼樣的汙穢永遠都不會沾染這塊聖地一般，如同那個男人，把所有他認為沒必要的東西隔絕在外。  
　　很意外利威爾這樣有權有勢的組織頭頭，住處是比過去委託案中任何一位金主的宅子都還要來的小，沒有任何雇傭，房屋佔地面積不大，院子倒是很廣，偶爾可以在自己所在的房內從窗外看出去，是利威爾矗立在樹下眺望鐵柵欄外的側顏。是有什麼好看的呢？每天出去辦事的人，那是回家的必經之地，柵欄外的就是那隱密、唯一一條可以來到別館的路，然後出了這段路，就是往市區的方向，看到膩、看爛的景致，到底還能有什麼？…  
　　總覺得男人眼中有自己無法理解的執念。

　　來到一樓，一開始還會跳上沙發椅的人現在已經學會中規中矩的入座。打開男人為他添購的筆記型，原本呈現黑色的休眠狀態頃刻間是亮白的光源，來到作業畫面，意外在桌面看到一個不是自己建立的檔案夾，指尖連點，彈出來一個備忘錄視窗，原來是今天的日程，是利威爾打給他的。  
　　上面交代今天要統整的報表，不懂的就傳訊給米卡莎或阿爾敏詢問，廚房使用過後記得把油汙擦拭、清理乾淨，還記得上回被利威爾揪到自己試著做炸物噴出的油漬濺到磁磚上，自家老大發了瘋的三更半夜把自己挖起床要他到訓練室過招，說好聽是指導，說直白就是無辜挨一頓打，想到此艾倫不免打了個寒顫。  
　　沒有許可不能隨意離開宅邸、無聊想要活動筋骨可以去後院練靶子……最後在一長串的婆媽交代是一段亮恍恍的放大字體—＂哪一項不符合標準就打斷你一條腿＂。

　　…還真是，相當具有威脅性的恐嚇啊利威爾大人…

　　白天的時間，艾倫的活動範圍多在一樓，整個別館內的設施都隨他使用，有了可用資源，自己也在不少媒體的薰陶下漸漸學會自己做飯來吃，廚藝也日益精進。這樣想來，日子也是過的快速，他的底下也有幾位可供使喚的人，需要什麼食材、日常用品就交辦給這些小弟購買，其實他本人是不太想要跟人有所接觸的，無奈必須遵守不能隨意離開宅邸的規定。  
　　記得有次他騎著車庫的重型機車就這麼颯爽上了市區買了一堆東西和一些零食回來，結果在晚上利威爾查過監視器之後將自己銬在他寢室內的牆上狠狠毒打了一頓，打斷了幾顆牙，講到這邊都還不是什麼好在意的，重點是那個臭大叔竟然還扣了自己整整三十萬！人都給他打了竟然還扣錢！媽的還有沒有良心啊！  
　　賠了夫人又折兵，艾倫是學乖了，反正只要安分待在家裡，思緒轉個彎，自己不用勞動也算是美事一件。

　　邊回想之前的慘痛教訓，期間也變出了一桌好菜式。  
　　「我開動了…」這是利威爾交代自己要習慣的餐桌禮儀，雖說監視器只有車庫與大門才有，但艾倫也算是鞭策自己而沒有怠慢。想要，成為一位他心服口服承認的頂尖殺手…  
　　叉了口沙拉，他將銀製餐叉含在嘴裡，一邊看著手邊的報表。上頭登記的是毒品的交易量，以及幾起事端的地點與頻率、事因、關聯組織名與其他同行的資料。

　　「萊納、貝爾托特…」一位淡金色短髮的男子與黑髮男子，看上去都相當壯碩，曾經隸屬於傭兵團，一個alpha一個beta，沒什麼特別的，就是力氣大、手勁強，特異的蠻力讓他們在業界中也是數一數二的，以徒手撕扯肉體出名。  
　　螢幕的亮光映在艾倫的臉上，畫面不斷切換，接著閃入視野的是一個十幾年前的藥物研究報告，力量、再生、失敗、下落不明等幾個關鍵詞吸引少年的注意，但卻拼湊不出個所以然。  
　　「唔…眼睛好酸…」忙了一個下午，將已經確認過、重新建檔到電腦裡的資料疊好放在桌上，將電腦闔上，檢查幾處屋內容易生塵的地方，在房間內的浴室洗至少五遍以上的手才得以下樓開始打理晚餐。  
　　一個人待在一個穩定的住所，不知道為什麼時間就會推移得特別快，有忙不完的事，不像以前在外頭有一餐沒一餐，現在這個時間，說不定自己正在物色哪一家遊樂場看上去還入眼，就在裏頭廝混掉綽綽有餘的閒暇。然後在夜晚來臨時，在二輪電影館包下徹夜的片子連播，便在那度過一宿大睡特睡起來。  
　　沒有落角處的時候，就是在戶外的公園躺椅或是橋下以睡眠來熬過沒事幹的時間，甚至一覺醒來不過傍晚而已，找尋便利商店還沒吃膩的食物又是一件煩惱。艾倫揮著鍋鏟這麼想著。  
　　是那個男人搞了一堆麻煩事給自己，是利威爾，讓自己有事做，現在的一切都是他給予的。

　　「嘁、給人添麻煩的傢伙…」暫時放下手中的鏟子，他用力的抓扯著心窩。又來了，又是那感覺，心裡不知道為什麼，有種不熟悉的感覺，但並非忐忑不安，只是因為以前沒有過所以變得不知所措。  
　　沒怎麼活動筋骨，自己晚餐就隨興解決，很難想像那個虎虎生風的霸者會有時間進食，所以多少還是把自己吃過的全數多弄一份，把系統廚房一旁、那個打開原本只會有幾瓶礦泉水和紅酒的加大型冰箱塞的滿滿的，似乎遺忘了兩個人都在家也不可能在保鮮期內吃完。  
　　客廳簍空鑲嵌著玻璃的桌子傳來震動的聲響，是被自己擱在那的手機，屏幕閃個不停似乎主人不去接起就沒有掛掉的打算。來電顯示是黑薔薇—是米卡莎。  
　　「喂。」  
　　「韓吉小姐傳話，明天中午，在公園廣場，目標是一名女性，留著一頭紅色長髮，手邊應該會有行李箱之類的物品，裡頭夾層帶有海洛英與兩份器官，將目標殺掉，把物品取回，報酬是五十萬。」  
　　「好，知道了，謝謝妳抽空幫我搶了這份工作。」  
　　「不會，畢竟艾倫覺得很無聊，有什麼忙我能幫上，我一定都會支援你的！」  
　　「是嗎，謝謝…沒有其他事的話，我先掛了。」  
　　「嗯，祝順利。」  
　　「那當然。」按下結束通話，凝視剛才的來電紀錄許久，翠綠色的瞳中流轉難得的人性熱度。這就是友情、支柱的感覺吧？自己的直覺不會騙人，可以感受到米卡莎是真心關心自己的，在合理範圍內，他願意替自己隱瞞一些事情，抱著牴觸他叔叔的前提。  
　　刻不容緩，他再度翻開筆電勘查附近的地形，將匕首拿過一邊擦拭，一邊聯絡幾位小弟安置在附近接應，行動地點偏偏是人多的商圈，依據自己過去經驗還是交由他們去處理現場，買通看到的過往民眾保守秘密，至於到場的警察就與和組織有聯繫的人員處理，自己則帶著貨品迅速離開現場到韓吉的事務所。  
　　雖然還不知道那位有聯繫的人是誰，總之先照著從阿爾敏那邊拿到的人事部屬這麼安排吧。一個側身，他躺倒在沙發上發懶，才剛打算小寐一下，就傳來大門打開的聲響—是利威爾回來了。

　　「利威爾先生您回──唔！」人才上前要和自己的上司打招呼，誰知迎面而來的就是濃烈、嗆人的酒氣與遮掩不住的，已經開始散發的alpha信息素。而且正是艾倫最討厭的狀態。  
　　雖說沒想到會是這樣突如其來的狀況，在家裡是不會吃藥的，但好歹相處了一段日子，自己還算可以撐得過，趕緊上前攙扶步伐已經完全亂了調的人。  
　　男人幾乎是把重量都往艾倫那邊靠，到底是喝了多少啊…  
　　雖說對方的身形比自己小一號，可質量不由分說比自己紮實的多，將對方的一手環過肩膀將人帶到沙發坐下。

　　「利威爾先生在這坐一下，我去幫您沖一杯茶。」  
　　「喔…」艾倫有些不解地望著他，看人很不舒服似的，整個頭往後靠，微微喘著粗氣、呼吸紊亂，那是…輕微的發情徵兆。  
　　照理說喝酒應該也不至於有這樣的狀況，額前的碎髮散亂遮著對方的眼，讓艾倫也不清楚男人現在如何。  
　　「利威爾先生您有想吃點東西嘛？」少年在廚房喊著，可他現在根本不想進食，他反胃極了，還徘徊在周遭的錯覺令他作嘔。利威爾才不是什麼飲酒過量，一般在場子要灌醉他根本是癡人說夢，只是今天自己大意了，不是什麼要緊事，只是有心眼的組織想要與利威爾結盟，在他的酒裡動了點手腳，還將數名omega帶上點明要送給利威爾，半晌，鋪天蓋地引人強制發情的噁心味道瀰漫在小包廂裡。  
　　嘖、酒裡看來是被人下藥了，想要直接將利威爾連人帶勢一起綁定吧？用的手法可以說是可笑至極但也一矢中的，面對有潔癖的自己，這的確是有效的逼迫，艾魯多他們又在酒廳的門外…情況本不應演變至此，在其中一個姿態妖豔的少年在眼前自己擴張，帶著自己嫌惡到極點的淫蕩媚態張開雙腿，他掏出了槍，盛怒之下把在場所有人擊斃，在一旁的幾位omega嚇的腿根直發軟，在利威爾的視線對上時飛也似的逃出了場子。  
　　察覺裡頭不小的騷動，利威爾小隊衝了進來，就看見自家老大正散發誇張的alpha信息素，強大的壓力連率先衝上前的艾魯多與君達都輒的難受，更別說身為beta的歐魯和佩特拉，本能促使兩人立刻往後退。  
　　艾魯多保持一定距離詢問利威爾，就看男人的眼血絲滿佈，扯緊髮絲的手爆出一條條青筋，最後艱難的動了口型。

　　「載我回宅邸、快…」  
　　「是。」掃視了下，艾魯多又補上一句「你們先留下處理現場，我跟君達送利威爾先生回去就行。」  
　　「好的。」歐魯和佩特拉不約而同看著眼前的景象，不管是身著黑衣的還是穿著豪奢的男女，還是無辜、被當成進獻品的奴隸，全數被自家老大殺掉，儘管每每面對這種場面難免不寒而慄，但他們四人都堅守一個信念。  
　　凡是絆住利威爾先生的人都只有死路一條，先生需要的，只有強大、忠誠的夥伴。

　　利威爾硬撐著身子，經過大廳期間完全沒有人發現他的不對勁，除了他駭人的氣場，但一般人只感受到他強勢的信息素，並沒有意會到他隨時都有可能倒下，直到來到停車場的車邊，君達幫他開了門，他幾乎是攀倒的栽進去。  
　　「艾魯多，把隔板升起吧…我會影響到你們的。」  
　　「是，利威爾先生…」隔板開始緩慢升起，直到遮去利威爾的臉，直到後照鏡看不到他「請您再忍耐一下，我會開快些。」確定部下已經看不到自己，他把領帶用力扯開，領子解開時也不小心弄掉了扣子，解開緊繃的西裝褲頭，手覆上自己已經完全勃起的性器。  
　　像是頻臨發瘋，腦海中盡是那個混帳小鬼粉嫩的臉龐、殷紅勾人的眼角，艾倫在自己身下扭動、欲拒還迎的畫面不斷湧現，手上的動作也越發粗魯，痛感已經不足以拉回原本的意識，唯有，更加不可收拾的狼狽局面。  
　　趕快、快點…  
　　現在自己特別想回到家裡，有那個白癡小鬼在的家。  
　　手用力的掐了自己一把，他輕輕地笑著，是什麼時候開始，自己不知不覺越陷越深了？

　　要不是自己在車上已經先耐不住的釋放過了，艾倫現在應該早就被自己逼的進入發情狀態，向自己撅起臀部，極盡諂媚討好自己，而不是還有餘力在廚房稿東搞西。  
　　話說，也太慢了吧，到底在廚房幹什麼！  
　　其實從利威爾踏進家門也不過幾分鐘，剛剛削弱的慾望又再次緩緩延燒。在車裡時，幾度因為精神抗拒而產生生理反應，這時腦子浮現的竟是那個常常不受控的半調子殺手，可不知為何，想著他的稚嫩臉蛋、翠綠澄澈的瞳眸、下手的快速與狠戾，竟然意外可以舒緩自己不斷上湧的反胃感。

　　已經忍不了了，他想現在就…

　　當艾倫沖好茶且弄了一點清淡的蔬食盛在小碟裡正要往客廳走去，就看利威爾人撐靠在廚房邊，眼神簡直像要殺了自己。  
　　「利威爾先生！」他立刻把東西放下，那眼神實在不太對勁「您怎麼過來了？您是不是有哪裡受傷？讓我──等、您要幹嘛！」  
　　利威爾突然直接將人扯過，離開廚房，往一旁的辦公桌走去，把艾倫強按在桌上，褲子扒了、衣服掀了直接操幹起來。  
　　「等－利威爾先生…請您、別這樣…嗯－」被按在桌上不僅背部、腰椎磕的生疼，甚至更有一種自己廉價的既視感，雖說本來就在每回交媾後自己的戶頭上就會額外增加一筆數目就是「您到底怎麼了？不要在這，我、文件會…會弄髒的…唔哼──」  
　　「哈…閉嘴…」他一手不算小力的掐住艾倫的頸子，在那瞬間釋放了強烈的信息素，逼人的氣味霎時籠罩艾倫。  
　　「唔…咳……」身體敵不過直接性的致命吸引，很快自己的呼吸也開始不穩，體溫竄升，無法克制的期待更加粗暴的佔有，卻又打從心底抗拒這種沒有愛的性欲發洩。  
　　最終依然是理智輸給了自己的原慾，艾倫也漸漸主動將雙腿敞的更開，迎合男人的進入，桌子震的好像會搖斷似的，整齊擺放疊好的文件散落，有些也已滑落在地，順序排列全亂了，自己一天的努力全毀在該死的發情上。有條不紊的生活，被這討厭的天生體質打亂，看著散落的白紙，就好像自己的尊嚴，也都如薄紙一樣，毫無價值可言的隨時都能被踐踏、撕碎。  
　　「喂，真沒出息，這麼緊是想把我夾斷嘛。」他伸手揉轉著艾倫的乳首，用力扯動，原本的粉嫩漸漸被蹂躪的紅腫，成為吹彈可破的石榴。  
　　「啊哈、不－」

　　＂啪＂一個耳光落在臉頰。  
　　「吵死了、閉上你的嘴，再想反抗我就直接在這操死你。」有什麼不太對，有什麼跟自己的內心相違背，但已經麻痺的男人，目前還察覺不出那到底是什麼。  
　　剎那，利威爾閃過一個快速的出拳，不過臉頰依然劃破了一痕，緩緩淌出腥熱。艾倫的眼睛再度轉換成耀金，他齜牙裂嘴，淚水蜿蜒漫佈在臉頰上，憤怒的衝著利威爾咆嘯。  
　　「我才不是什麼沒用的omega！你搞清楚了，我才不是弱者——！」這一切都跟艾倫一開始極力說服自己的不一樣，不知何時，某一部分的自己會勸說不要與利威爾為敵，過去原本以在將來殺掉這個男人為目標的自己已經不存在了，他不知道有種自己還沒完整了解的情緒在心中悄然萌生。不想被這個男人看不起，想站在能與他匹敵的地位。  
　　只是alpha和omega之間的交媾依然跟自己所預設的新價值觀大相逕庭，這其中不包含他在資訊媒體所學習到的愛，完全就是出自於原始的性慾本能。這就是alpha和omega的…交配嗎？！

　　很快的，自己又再度被濃烈的信息素控制神智，像是溺水的人看到海上漂流能夠維繫生命的浮木，最後也只能夠選擇抱緊眼前的人，縱使這充滿熱度的懷抱依舊空虛，就跟以前那個永遠只有一個自己的、碩大的房子一樣。  
　　「啊…艾倫…」覺得身下的少年實在好熱好緊，自己的陰莖被對方內壁不住的收縮完整包覆，整個通道描繪了男人的紋理，明明已經做過了不少次，或許是拜特異體質的關係所賜，每一次的進入，他的omega都如處子般緊緻，繳的他難以動彈，卻又因這暢快的壓迫感無法自拔。  
　　感受到溫熱的滑膩往下流淌，伸舌舔了舔嘴角的血液，那個一邊苦苦掙扎的野獸，卻又柔順的配合自己的律動擺著腰肢，狂傲的狼瞳狠盯自己，怒焰像是要將自己焚燒殆盡，已經多久沒有這樣的人？好像此刻真能殺死自己的人。  
　　「呵、騷貨。」他不住的加快下身的聳動。那是久違的興奮感所無法掩飾的笑意。

　　所以說，這到底是什麼樣的關係結構？這根本就僅是生理排解吧？  
　　艾倫開始好奇為什麼自己面對這個人的辱罵、挑釁都不再有針對他的生氣或憤怒等衝動性的感受，多的是一種滿溢內心的失落感。利威爾根本就不知道，男孩是氣自己得不到認可、不被承認…  
　　偶爾他會覺得自己無法再承受下去，他甚至想立刻抽起隨手可得的利刃讓這嘈雜的世界就此安靜下來，但，只要看著眼前的男人是為自己的氣味瘋狂、為自己的身體失控，他又變得不可一世起來，男人有潔癖，這些唯他不可，不是自己的身體，他是不會碰的。  
　　況且自己現在，也真的不想殺他了…如果利威爾死的話，那就再也沒人可以稱讚自己了。  
　　至少他沒碰過其他omega、至少他暫時也不會想要其他omega代替自己、至少，乖乖服從，明天自己的戶頭又會多一筆錢，什麼不舒服的感受都去死吧，大不了偷偷要求米卡莎再找幾份委託，大不了再殺幾個人。

　　想到這裡，原本誇張曲折在身側的雙腿主動環上利威爾的腰際、交纏，將兩人交合的部分吞的更深。  
　　他在私底下調查了一點關於利威爾的事，年輕時他生活在地下街，幾近是被眾人圍剿的日子將他塑造成這種永遠將尖端指向他人的個性，直到培育出現在的四人菁英才收斂。論及身手、論及力量，這個男人需要少年。  
　　他絕對需要我的，除非出現一個勝過自己的傢伙，利威爾是個聰明人，不會隨便棄置一個可用之材，就算，這一切稱之為利用。艾倫這才悲哀的發現，就算他對利威爾的存在意義需要以價值來衡量，他也甘之如飴。  
　　「唔－！」幾乎是同時，全部進入的感受是無法言喻的暢快，內壁全被凶狠的肉刃撐開，而利威爾也第一次感受到自慰無法堪比的緊緻，進入了一個不常觸及的領域。  
　　很痛，身體像要被活生生掰開成兩半的疼痛，而且感覺男人的頂端似乎已經頂到自己的隱子宮。利威爾也發現自己觸碰到的地方，只要再深入就可以頂開，但那便是，可以讓艾倫受孕的地方…  
　　「嘁…」狠戾的大起大落一輪，在艾倫也快要打算如果利威爾再頂進來一吋就一腳朝對方腹部用力踹去時，男人將人打橫抱起帶到沙發上，體位換成了趴著後入，緩和幾下便又開始粗暴的抽插。這個體位不會看到少年的臉，只要不看到他因為自己的動作化做一灘春水，卸下一切武裝，自己就還能克制，他如此確信，也或許是佯裝。  
　　「啊啊…啊…嗯……」強烈的快感蹂躪自己的意識，歡愉、舒服讓自己暫時都把尊嚴掠在一邊，有什麼辦法呢，對於緩解身體的渴望只有這個辦法，omega發情時的其餘解脫方式依然無解，他只能像個女人一樣大聲浪叫宣洩堆積的快樂。  
　　清澈的潤滑如水一般沿著交合處溢出，滴到沙發上，艾倫握拳抵在嘴邊，努力將溢出的呻吟嚥回去。  
　　不曉得這樣的折磨持續多久，等到男人將自己的凶器退出，射在外頭，艾倫早已昏厥過去，他把人抱起帶回自己的寢室，將龍頭旋開放水，隨意靠坐在一旁等待。額角傳來些許宿醉疼痛，他緩緩揉壓，也試著消退剛才對少年的所有慾望與妄想。  
　　那本就是他的東西，他是死是活，全看自己高興，根本不需要特別去渴求，可是在車上煎熬和剛才發情的期間，滿腦子都是那個現在倒在自己床上，帶有清冽香氣的omega。

　　—有什麼在悄悄崩塌，這不是那個尖端勝者該有的心思，利威爾你清醒點。

　　等到水放的差不多，男人捲起袖子伸手浸下試個水溫，起身出去將人抱了進來。艾倫熟睡著，但好聞的味道依然殘存在周圍，利威爾一邊輕輕擦拭一邊思索，他對性別其實不是特別在意，只是他實在受不了那種見人就開腿、毫無自制力讓信息素亂噴的敗者，況且那種雜亂的味道根本不能說好，自己只不過是被燻的頭昏腦脹被迫起生理反應。  
　　與之相反，自己手下這個嗜血殺手，味道卻是清澈的淡香，信息素並沒有特別的味道定義，但真要形容，如果說一般omega是骯髒不堪的臭水溝、街頭暗巷裡的發潮味，那艾倫就是清新的原野芬芳。  
　　將人反覆清理乾淨，套上新的、洗的柔軟的浴袍，放倒在床鋪也已是深夜。把艾倫打理好，利威爾也跟著躺上床，不管是否會有再度擦槍走火的可能，總之今晚他是不想放艾倫回去自己房間，僅是看著他規律的呼吸頻率也好，他渴望一切忠於自己的事物。

　　利威爾多少有意識到，這個不成熟小鬼對於自己的意義，他的存在是特別的。  
　　如果你要他繼續把艾倫當個棄子使用，那他肯定會一言不發的默默掏出手槍爆了你的頭顱。

 

　　晨曦透過慘白的簾幕投射在安睡的兩位不平凡者，下半身傳來的隱隱疼痛令艾倫率先清醒，視線還很模糊，眼睛有些乾澀，嚥了口唾沫發覺喉嚨也有點乾痛、沙啞，可少年完全回神也不過是幾秒後的事情，他竟然在利威爾的房裡睡著了！

　　這簡直是破天荒、鐵樹開花不可思議的事，到底是特意留他下來還是是因為彼此都累了根本沒力氣好把艾倫轟出去？總之還是趁對方熟睡快點開溜，否則等到男人清醒不知道又有什麼苦頭等著自己…

　　少年躡手躡腳地挪動身子，將自己弄到床沿，腳先著地打算起身，不料身後伸出一截臂彎攔腰將自己攬回床上。

 

　　「這麼早要上哪去？難不成還想偷溜？」他的聲音低沉的像隻尚未完全甦醒的獸王，但卻足夠震懾。

　　「利、利威爾先生！」男人竟然醒了！「不是的…我是、要回自己房間去…對不起！我不是故意待在您房間的！」聞言，男人方才銳利的眼神立刻黯了下來，脫力倒回床上，將手枕在枕頭下方，悠悠的啟唇。

　　「…你給我待著，這是命令，還有，別吵我。」說完逕自回復到原本的沉寂打算再度入睡，艾倫的臉上還殘留著驚恐對比自家老大毫無防備的睡顏，這是…在耍自己玩嗎？

　　說實在自己要與他這位喜怒陰晴不定、不苟言笑，說出口的從不是玩笑話的老大同床共枕不免尷尬，各種層面上的，但既然對方已經放話就乖乖照做吧，畢竟對於目中無人的alpha他也是懶得去理解他們的思維，簡單來說，應該就是一時興起吧，因為現在他需要自己。

 

　　他需要自己。

 

　　艾倫將手臂交疊枕在側臉，看著利威爾的睡顏，感覺自己的臉頰有些發燙，那股稱不上討厭的感受一旦蔓延就是不斷的膨脹發酵，他果斷緊閉雙眼，催促自己快點入眠睡回籠覺，時間還早，離中午的計畫還有好長一段時間。

　　自從在利威爾手下做事後，艾倫的任務就變成是韓吉、米卡莎、阿爾敏三人輪流授予，雖然案件等級都變得棘手，但金額是跟著三級跳，不過相對接手的頻率倒是降低了不少，或許是任務難度的關係，這才意會到以前自己幹的充其量只能算是小家子氣的雜務，替人處理掉礙事的傢伙罷了。

　　不過最近他開始在利威爾的眼皮下搞小動作，再怎麼說艾倫就是阿爾敏當年的救命恩人，因此當少年偷偷與他私底下交易了些小任務，他還是二話不說應許了，只是阿爾敏有些不解，這樣艾倫不會吃不消嗎？畢竟他要的件數總括起來有些多了，而且也因為艾倫這個無心的舉動鬧的最近＂紅蓮＂這個名號在業界聲名大噪。

　　所以等艾倫下一次清醒時，不但發現早就過中午，雙手甚至還被銬上手銬，延伸的鐵鍊固定在床頭的壁飾上，一邊的矮桌擺著一杯水和藥片。

　　原來自己被利威爾下了藥！難怪向來生理時鐘非常靠普的自己會睡過頭，同時也代表，自己這些日子都幹了些什麼已經被利威爾拆穿了。

 

　　利威爾過去也是首屈一指的殺手，從他建立起組織後自己就退居幕後，開始毒品與金融重鎮的買賣，大多數時候他本人都是出去與各路組織商談，說商談是美其名，事實則是直接帶著菁英團隊去施壓。再者毒品，男人很聰明，組織本身並不做毒品的相關貿易，而是到處收集或向情報商購入毒品供應源再賣給警方謀取當地平衡與暴利。

　　或許大家會覺得奇怪，為何這麼久了這個地區沒有被警界大規模掃蕩，理由其實非常簡單，利威爾與當地警政總長是老友，只能說這就是樁藏匿在這骯髒大城市裡的其中一個無法浮上檯面的實情。

　　平衡一直以來都是兩人在維持的，因此艾倫這些日子以來的舉動自然是被利威爾的舊識看在眼裡。他本人並非不清楚自己的行動張揚，只是自己似乎下意識的在挑戰自家老大的底限，反正，就是抱著自己也不是濫殺無辜只不過是進度大幅度超前的多殺幾個＂該死的人＂的心態行事罷了。

　　但利威爾這個男人並不是講道理的那種類型啊…

　　想到還是不免有些惡寒，看來這次少根手指就該偷笑了，自己一而再再而三故犯，相信以他的脾性這次不知道又要想個什麼方法折磨自己了…

 

　　窗外高掛的熾陽漸漸移轉，光線透著林蔭將男孩坦露的前胸映照一塊塊的光影斑駁，他只得接受自己半被軟禁的狀態，期間艾倫沒有進食、連廁所都沒得上，沒事做也只好斷斷續續昏睡，等到夜幕吞噬斜陽，男人才上樓將手銬解鎖。

 

　　「今天要出席一場宴會，你跟著佩特拉去準備。」

　　「是。」他慶幸一面對男人並不是懲處的開頭，套上簡便的薄衣，他回到自己房間，推開門就看一位淡橘色短髮的女子已在那等候。

　　「痾，麻煩佩特拉前輩了…」被女子的視線掃過，想必光看也知道自己跟利威爾昨晚發生了什麼吧。

　　「呵呵，不會的，來、我來幫你搭配一下。」站在長鏡前，他瞄過佩特拉拿過一件又一件的服飾，從襯衫、馬甲背心、領帶到外套，每個配件至少都有兩三種款式，看著旁邊一個個的手提袋和精美的包裝盒，少年按耐不住的啟口。

　　「請問…要試過這麼多嗎？怎麼會有那麼多衣服？」

　　「啊、這當然都是利威爾先生替你買的呀，之後你可要好好謝謝先生喔！」看佩特拉一邊替自己繫整領帶一邊微笑說明東西來源，猛的心跳快了幾拍，無地自容的將頭低了下去好掩飾自己頰邊的熱度。

　　「還有啊…艾倫，可不要再讓利威爾先生擔心了。」

　　「我才沒有！而且、而且他才不會－」那個男人會擔心？！笑話！聽到這少年立刻反駁了女子的說詞，但佩特拉只像是早就料想到般地淡然安撫道。

　　「好－我知道的，就算跟你說也無法阻止你的吧，這是你天生的能力，只是要記得，別掉以輕心讓自己陷入危險了，遇到跨越不了的障礙也別埋頭一個人去完成，試著多多依賴我們吧！雖說最初跟你相衝突，但如今我們是一份子了。」佩特拉語重心長的說著，傷腦筋而寵溺的投以一個慈愛的笑，揉了揉艾倫的頭髮。

　　「好、好啦！我又不是小孩子。」艾倫搔搔自己的後腦勺，有些不好意思，轉過身繼續看著床上攤開展示，搭配仍舊一籌莫展的套裝，殊不知在身後的佩特拉聽到那句話時心疼不已。

 

　　「你就是個孩子沒錯啊艾倫…」少年非常人的生活已經將自己原本的一切拋諸腦後了。

　　或是，徹底忘卻。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　在平時，艾倫身上多的是稚嫩、青澀的氣息，一旦甚佳打扮也是能夠顯現出這個年紀的英俊挺拔，在宴會上，難得也有幾位女性湊上想與他搭話好在都被米卡莎先行擋下。

　　「謝謝妳，我不太擅長應付那些人呢。」他聳肩輕輕笑著，米卡莎也只是語帶輕鬆的回應，他們都知道，彼此所指的一般人就是完全不了自身所處的世界還有另一層表象，過著和平日子的平凡豬玀。

　　宴會這種奢靡的場合實在不太適合他，雖然提供的餐食豐盛，但艾倫卻一點胃口都沒有，他不喜歡在人多的地方，因為你永遠不知道有哪些敵人暗藏在其中，又或者，除了自己之外的人就是敵人。每每遇到這種人聲鼎沸的場合，總會將他逼得冷汗直流，無法言喻的難受。

　　實在焦躁的很，少年拿著一杯香檳來到宴會廳一旁的露台平緩，至少這邊能接觸到晚風的清涼，緩和一下裡頭交雜陳亂的味道，這個場合當然少不了各個性別，味道有濃有淡，就如同香水，各式不同的味道橫陳交錯的後果就是，令人作嘔。

　　正當艾倫打算跟侍者要下一杯香檳時，男人麾下的菁英部隊隊長艾魯多前來告知要自己過去。

　　少年跟在男子後頭，遠離人群，最後在一處噴泉雕飾後方瞧見那抹熟悉的身影。黑髮男子面前是一位高大的金髮男子，兩者看似相談甚歡，縱使利威爾一貫的眉峰深鎖，但從對方的姿態就能判斷，不須卑躬屈膝、兩者平起平坐，且利威爾看上去相當同意男人的說法。

　　艾魯多來到利威爾身側，男人的視線立即往艾倫瞧去。

　　「艾倫、過來。」後者打了個哆嗦，瑟瑟的上前「他是艾爾文˙史密斯，警政廳的老大。」

　　警政廳──聽到男人的頭銜與名諱，少年立刻閃過一絲迅即、無法捕捉的殺氣，不過卻逃不掉艾爾文和利威爾的法眼。

　　「您好，史密斯先生，久仰大名。」稍縱即逝，他隱藏的無以復加，排除兩位高手，他手段高明的連待在一旁待命的艾魯多都沒察覺，抬手回應男人以示友好。

　　「哇齁，還真是年輕啊！真意外。」艾倫投以一個微笑，就見男子往自己耳邊湊過「…再怎麼樣也別玩過火喔，如果惹出什麼太麻煩的騷動我也是很困擾的。」

 

　　果然是隻老狐狸，跟利威爾有得比，難怪他會是內應的不二人選，艾倫這下是清楚了。

　　「這樣嘛，好的、我會注意的，不好意思勞煩您了，史密斯先生。」

　　「哈哈哈哈──不會的事。」金髮男人的大手用力地按在自己肩頭上，從氣味判斷對方也是位alpha，只是相對起來內斂許多，沒什麼實質威脅，但令艾倫意外的是，利威爾竟然能忍受他人觸碰自己一絲一毫，那也同時昭告艾爾文的存在地位是舉足輕重。

　　接下來的時間裡艾爾文故作怡然自得的和艾倫閒聊，舉凡殺人手法到他與利威爾的相處，提及至此，艾爾文湊近到艾倫耳邊用手遮掩，刻意的抬高音量，教導孩子一些能讓男人舒服的要訣，就看說者有意戲謔，聽者則羞赧的連頭頂都蒸騰冒煙似的，見利威爾額爆青筋的啜著威士忌投了個眼刀過來艾爾文才停手，並與對方使了個眼色。

　　男人隨即歛了原本的神情就要自己先和艾魯多離開，看來，史密斯先生之於自家老大真的是位有相當份量地位的人。

 

　　看男孩走遠直到拐過噴泉後見不著人影，男人摸出口袋裡的菸，並也遞一支給利威爾，舒了一口氣，他啟口。

　　「知道你家小寶貝今天原本要接下的任務嘛？」艾爾文瞇眼，與剛才溫和的外表不同，換上的是不亞於利威爾的鋒利目光。

　　「嗯、好在我先連絡給你，沒想到那是幌子。」

　　「我派了人過去，出現在原訂地點的根本不是什麼女性，而是兩名男子，而且回報書我看一眼就認出了，你猜。」

　　「兩名…業界的？」艾爾文點了點頭，繼續抽著菸「萊納˙布朗、貝爾托特˙胡佛。」

　　「不錯。」

　　利威爾原本就沒好氣的神色此刻更加難看，之前他早已有些微預感艾倫似乎莫名跟什麼仇家扯上很深的關係，但現在看來原因似乎不是那麼單純，並非是尋仇而可能與他的身世、來歷有關。

　　從上次針對他的事件之後，期間利威爾也統整不少片段資訊，得出了一個驚人的假說，而現在，透過艾爾文的證實，這個假說可能即將成真。

 

　　「他們兩個該不會…被那個盯上艾倫的組織雇用了？」

　　「有很大的可能，只是我們現在不清楚對方要艾倫做什麼就是了。」

　　「這個嘛…你知道，十幾年前的一場實驗嗎？」

　　十幾年前，會有什麼重大事件又在業界才會知曉、流傳至今的也只有…

　　艾爾文捻熄了菸，開始悉聽黑髮男子敘說，最後為今夜的會談下了一個結論。

 

　　「我想…你也該讓你的那位小情人知道才對。」他語帶調侃的說著，但神情就不是那麼一回事。

　　「嗯、原本沒打算這麼快…」只能說，事情從沒結束，且在大家沒留意的狀態下開始惡化。


	8. VIII .沉淪

　　事實上艾倫多少有察覺，今天的宴會根本性的是為掩人耳目而刻意安排的戲碼，表面上是兩大企業的上級會談，實質是讓警政廳總長與黑幫大老利威爾能光明正大談話。  
　　這場宴會結束後，不是與一般賓客一樣由大廳進出，而是沿原來到達的地下停車場離開會場，地下空間沒有太多光源，也根本沒有停放在此的車輛。一台黑色加長型駛近，身著西裝的二人坐上禮車。

　　駛上坡道後，從原本地下建築的黑暗終於射進了快速道的路燈，車子呼嘯而過，光影閃爍，打在坐在後座兩端的兩人臉上，明明滅滅，好長一段時間，彼此沒有任何交談，但艾倫清楚，有什麼正在醞釀，胸口幾乎狂亂的躁動，無法抑制，撐在腿上的雙手不自覺收緊，捏皺了熨燙平整的西褲。  
　　眼角餘光瞥見利威爾直起身，抬了抬腿重新往後靠，發出一陣低沉的嘆息…  
　　－眼神剎時對上艾倫。  
　　“唔－”這一看，是驚的艾倫立刻斂了原本還在四處游移的眼神，雖說事跡敗露確鑿，但男人總不可能在這狹小的空間裡對自己做出出格的事吧？！  
　　至少自己腦袋還算靈光記得他有潔癖…  
　　不過下一秒證明艾倫錯了，少年發現男人的手不知何時摸了過來，輕輕的覆在自己的手背上，接著往旁，一路撫過艾倫的大腿。  
　　利威爾囑咐司機將隔板升上，手上的動作依然沒停歇，坐在一旁的少年瞬間僵直了背脊…

 

　　「我還真沒想到你竟然偷偷給我在底下搞出那麼多亂子，哈？」艾倫的雙手被領帶捆住，合身的西褲已被退下，而嘴裡塞著的正是被自己體液微微染濕的底褲。  
　　「轉過去！」知道就算被利威爾抓到這件事，他也清楚自己是有站穩腳步的，自己並沒有哪裡做錯，這只不過是沒在男人掌控下擅自行動而發洩怒火的懲罰，何況自己也不是第一次了，就是個仗著自己不會死的累犯。  
　　「──！」看來利威爾今天真的相當惱怒啊，不知道在支開自己的期間，與史密斯先生談了什麼，難道自己真的在哪部分給他捅出了個大簍子？不，那是不可能的，可能又是單純的壞心眼要折騰自己吧，男人直接將三根指頭探入，塞進去的瞬間擠出了些艾倫自己無法夾緊的潤滑，滴滴答答沿著腿根流淌而下，指節在緊緻、溫熱的內裡勾起，不斷轉換角度。  
　　「沒有給你一點教訓是不會學乖了。」他將少年一把拉起，自己靠在椅背上，用虎口扣住對方精緻小巧的下頷，挪近到自己的胯間，一股濃烈的雄性氣味充盈了艾倫的鼻尖「知道該怎麼做吧？」  
　　縱使不想承認，但一部份的自己，一定是冀望利威爾可以不要生他的氣吧？有些不利索的為男人解開皮帶，他生澀的勾開深色的底褲，第一眼看見的是那紅腫碩大的前端，自己的每一步動作都在認知之下被放大、延時，向來只握著刀柄的手，此刻正在套弄，同為男性的象徵器官。身體沿著動作不斷顫抖，他思考著有哪一回殺人他亦是如此，他從未如此心驚膽顫。見此，溫熱的掌心摩娑著少年的臉頰「放輕鬆，用嘴，會吧？」  
　　聽到利威爾的指令，男孩嚇得立刻抬起那祖母綠的雙眸向他求救，而那雙平時輒的令人生畏退縮的灰藍狼瞳正靜靜地凝視自己，那對艾倫來說，是柔和的。  
　　男孩抿了抿唇瑟瑟的低下頭，努力的張口，才剛把頂端的蕈狀含入，瞬間的濃烈腥羶充斥鼻腔引發一陣的乾嘔。  
　　「乖、忍一忍…慢慢地往下，對，別讓牙齒碰到，用嘴唇和舌頭…」頰側的手依然還在，僅僅是手的動作，卻讓艾倫漸漸安心下來，第一次覺得男人沒有立即拋下他，如同陪伴。  
　　接著他開始緩緩上下動著，利威爾自己也微微抬著胯，有幾下頂入了喉嚨較深的地方，逼的艾倫眼角噙著淚水，想要趕緊離開，可卻又因為男人的嘆息，無法自拔的深陷。  
　　「哈……艾倫…」手不自覺覆上那在自己下身動作的棕色腦袋，濕熱的口腔跟進入少年的內裡又有些微不同，嘴巴努力張到最大容納自己尺寸，就像女人的陰唇般緊緊吸附自己，逼的利威爾也不得不緩幾口氣降低射精感。  
　　男孩的動作不能算好，甚至該說拙劣，不過就是這種微微搔刮到嫩皮的痛感令他沉迷，那個可以與自己的直屬部下匹敵、將一個組織擊毀的頑強殺手，正在努力、極為乖順的服侍自己，臣服在自己的腿間，怎麼想都令人興奮難掩，那不可一世的滿足感油然而生。

　　「可以了…」看著已經有些迷茫、盈滿水霧的翠綠色大眼，他扯住艾倫的後腦勺強制讓他抬頭與自己對視「自己跨上來。」那是冰冷生硬的語句。  
　　艾倫艱難的撐起身，疲軟發燙的身子讓他難以動彈，呼吸因為發酵的情慾再度紊亂，因為自己的動作，男人剛剛又是在他口腔內脹大一圈，同為正常男性，屏除性別催化，這也足夠令他動情。  
　　他大膽的將手扶上男人厚實的肩胛，穩住身子，乖順的跨在利威爾襠部上頭，不用男人的下一步指示，自己扶助火燙硬挺的柱身，對準濕漉漉的穴口，藉由質量一坐到底。  
　　「哈啊──」在男人信息素的控制下，自己早已是在慾望中載浮載沉，在今早被迫不能去執行委託案時就知道自己是避不掉這一關的，也就索性難得對自己的性慾坦承。這個體位一口氣讓alpha粗長的性器頂到自己的子宮口，擦到前列腺的那一刻，全身像過電一般，快意流竄四肢百骸，少年仰起了一個妖嬈的弧度，櫻色的軀體微微抽搐。  
　　由於過激的動作，不免還是讓結合的部分流出點點腥紅，嘴無法闔上，呼著粗氣，唾液也不得順利吞嚥只能任由其順著頸子蜿蜒，最後乾涸黏膩。  
　　伴隨體液的沾染，少年煽惑人心的軀體染上了更多自己好聞的信息素。年輕的身體處處散發著誘惑，看著少年忘情的晃扭著腰肢，溫熱厚實的大手覆上了艾倫的胸前，以指腹搓揉著接觸冰冷空氣而挺立的粉點，另一手則覆上玫瑰色的前端，以掌心摩挲，五根指頭不斷往下輕搔柱身，摳弄脆弱的嫩皮和鈴口。  
　　「不行…不能、一起…咿－」興奮的感覺像潮水一波一波拍打、敲擊自己的心臟，和利威爾接觸的大腿肌膚有些濕涼，和彼此高熱的體溫大相徑庭的觸感。  
　　在身上的人不住顫抖時，利威爾湊到他耳邊，輕啄他的耳殼，魔魅般的聲線響起。  
　　「你把我的腿都打濕了…還真浪啊…」聽到這番話，艾倫低頭往下一看，發現跨坐的地方全是自己後穴流出的汁水，有些甚至還蔓延到了座椅上，反射著一攤的水光。  
　　「那…那也不是我願意的…omega的體質就是如此。」聞言，男人壞心眼的抬胯用力一頂「哼嗯──」剎時少年臉蛋通紅，更多的清澈被這麼一個動作擠下，羞赧的淚水無法抑制的溢出，他握拳以手背抵住自己的口部，極力掩蓋更多羞恥的聲音，那種瞬息拔高的嗓音，他到現在依然無法接受是自己發出的。  
　　不過，直接性的視覺刺激，對於男性來說無疑是上好的催情劑，利威爾清楚感覺到包裹的壓迫感再度緊縮，瞬間的收縮蠕動害的利威爾差點繳械，他一把把人翻過摁在椅坐上。  
　　「還真是…就那麼希望我射在裡面嘛。」該死，這個男人明明還皺著眉頭，說著能將人自尊搗毀的話語，可是卻冷峻、剛毅，好看的要命，不得不承認，自己有個生人勿近的魔鬼上司，但不折不扣是位男女都會為之傾倒的傢伙。  
　　艾倫搖著頭，淚水一發不可收拾，每每兩人演變至此，他最討厭的就是面對這樣陌生的自己，還有沒來由的，對於利威爾的穢語，他並不是因為被羞辱而惱怒，而是…利威爾根本從來就不曾標記自己。  
　　才正處於內心自我拔河，男人靠近自己耳畔，惡魔的呢喃隨之低吟。  
　　「艾倫…你忘了前面還有司機嗎？」話語剛落，他將少年的雙臂交握、緊掐在一起軋在頭頂上方，讓艾倫無法再用手堵在嘴前壓抑極為煽情的喘息，接著用力頂入。  
　　「啊啊──」腸道已經變的相當柔軟，這回利威爾的前端就真的捅進艾倫剛發育成形的隱子宮，身下結合的部分大力聳動起來「嗯……啊、啊！好痛…哈啊……」  
　　「你的聲音全都被人聽到囉，真色吶。」男人邊說，邊以有些粗糙的指尖滑過少年的肌膚「我能感覺到，我一邊說著你不喜歡的話語…可是卻讓你更加興奮…你騙不了我的，你的後面更緊了。」  
　　「嗚嗚…」他委屈的哀鳴，男人伸出艷紅的舌輕輕舔過他的臉頰，突然整個退出，碩大的前端脫離穴口時還發出了短促的開瓶聲。  
　　「诶？」突如其來的空虛感，已經適應男人大小的花蕾不斷地收縮開闔，無聲抗議「…怎麼？利威爾…先生…嗚…」  
　　利威爾的身體也透著一層薄汗，連他自己也相當意外自制能力能夠到這種地步，他轉而輕舔著少年的身體各處，就是遲遲不再插入。  
　　「嗯……」艾倫開始扭著身子，臀部不住地往男人的胯部靠，盡可能自己輕蹭緩解，不料是正中男人下懷，他越是渴求，利威爾就越是與他唱反調。看著男孩為自己狂野、拋下一切尊嚴，在眼前逼近瘋狂的自瀆，一種滿足的強佔填補了原先不知所起的空虛。  
　　「很想要對吧？」男孩微張著眼，努力撐著眼前的視野，羽扇般地睫毛夾雜著淚水輕輕點頭，見狀，他是換了吮吻的部份，男人的頭埋進艾倫的頸窩，沒有施力，僅是以唇瓣廝磨，所到之處像是野火燎原般泛紅，面對這個嚴肅到極點的上司莫名的溫柔，男孩反而更加無力招架、手足無措的不知該如何是好，被箝制的雙手剛始掙扎，想要找尋一個依託。  
　　「只要說些讓我開心的話，我就讓你的身體得到應有的快樂…喏？乖孩子，你曉得的，我想聽些什麼…」夢語似的低沉嗓音催眠艾倫的理智，只要再往前踏一步，便是羊入虎口，吞噬的連骨頭都不剩。  
　　「請…進來…插進來、我想要…嗚…利威爾、利威爾先生…」少年已由原本的哭腔轉為泣吟，連一句完整的話語出口都窒礙難行。  
　　身體再度感受到撕裂般的痛楚，可伴隨充盈的解脫感不可抑止的發出了滿足的嘆息，雙臂的禁錮沒了，飄盪的孤舟也得以安穩靠岸。

　　雙方都沒有察覺，在緊緊相擁的過程中，利威爾的怒焰早消弭殆盡，僅存的唯有，想要將眼前的人完整佔有的心思。  
　　後面的記憶等艾倫清醒後是一點印象都沒有，只記得自己做了一場夢，夢裡，利威爾不斷地用他那暗啞、好聽的磁性嗓音呼喚自己的名字，多希望，這樣的夢不要醒來。  
　　不要醒來，那該有多好。

＊＊＊

 

疾病有藥治，心病不可醫

 

　　每天直不起身是家常便飯，而現在，他正努力打直腰桿接受醫生的健康咨詢。

　　利威爾擅自幫艾倫決定了固定的主治醫師，也就是當初掙脫利威爾的囹圄後，寄住的那間私人照護所，那位告知自己有精神疾患的醫生。其實這本就是件麻煩事，但礙於利威爾本人下達了命令，再加上醫師本人也交代艾倫日後要繼續追蹤病況，少年只好硬著頭皮、收斂脾氣，每個月乖乖來照護所一趟。

　　幾次的診療過程，艾倫覺得沒什麼特別之處，不過就是口頭上談談，近似聊天，然後適度調整劑量與交代一些自己根本不會聽進去的多餘叮嚀。

　　不過這次不一樣，從照護所回來已經經過四天了，那位醫師的話如今卻還在艾倫的腦海迴轉，遲遲不散。

 

　　「睡眠狀況如何？」

　　「很糟，我是難入睡型。」對話過程他都是扭頭不面對醫生，而是望著窗外，惜字如金的好像多說一個字都是浪費唇舌。

　　「大概會翻多久？」

　　「2、3小時或3、4小時，甚至整夜就不睡了，不一定、你知道我是幹什麼的，有時也僅有閉目養神的時間而已。」

　　「是的我清楚，但，當你有時間可以好好休息時，你又在想什麼？」

　　面對問句，少年突然傻愣在那，大腦完全當機無法回應任何話語。能有什麼？就睡不著啊！我擔憂、煩惱、悲慟，講出來你會懂多少？我只是需要能助眠的藥方你趕快開給我少在這裡放屁讓我走就對了！

 

　　他沒來由的生氣，可是心裡清楚，只因被說中了藏匿在內心深處的脆弱，莫名被一位毫無相干的外人察覺讓他起了防備。可是說回來，自己原來有擔憂嗎？原來自己會煩惱、會痛苦？不是早就麻痺了嗎？自己可是位已經無法回頭的殺手啊…

　　對啊，我在想什麼？想些什麼呢？好像很多很多，但又像是庸人自擾，反正現在能肯定，這即將又是個難睡的夜。

　　心中的答案，沒有人能回應，今天男人沒有叫自己過去，所以除了一室的靜謐陪伴自己，便再無其他。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「艾倫。」

　　「…是，利威爾先生？」

　　他顯得有些狐疑，畢竟這已經是好不容易復權、可以重新執行任務的第一天，自己正要出門，而利威爾卻在這時間點叫住他，肯定是有什麼要事，他脫了綁了一半的皮製軍靴，收好蝴蝶刀回到男人所在的客廳。

　　眼角餘光掃到桌上放著數份文件，也就跟著坐在離利威爾較近的桌子一側，畢竟在白天，艾倫會自主性的拉開兩人之間的距離，雖然兩人的自制能力都算不錯，但事先避免處於不必要的麻煩情況不只是戰場、鬥爭中的必備反射條件，反映在生活上本就該是易如反掌。

　　「今天的任務我已經轉交給米卡莎了，眼前的事情比處理掉那些豬玀重要的多。」利威爾用下頷點了點示意艾倫看過那些文件。

　　「是。」看利威爾少了平常的刁難倒是多了份嚴謹，那肯定不是又要捉他什麼殺人的漏洞或小辮子，而是現在真有什麼事比起任務還要來的急切，他拿起疊在最上面的一份翻閱。

　　視線才剛掃過幾行文字，果然，少年的眉頭先是緊皺接著露出驚異的神色與不知所措，他立刻翻起其他資料，胡亂的翻找，一份份瀏覽過標題就立刻扔掉，似乎在尋找著什麼關鍵字，終於，他找到了他這些日子以來頻頻接觸到的一個訊息裡拼湊不出的那一塊拼圖，一份印有Titan英文字樣的實驗報告。

 

　　內容大致上紀載的是這場實驗的起頭與中間過程，但沒有提及結果的報告書，因為實驗在中後期就中斷了，原因是實驗人員全數遭到殺害。這是一個突破性的研究，為求人類醫學能夠迎向嶄新的道路，致力於肉體上的高速復原能力。

　　「高、高速復原…」誰說無疾而終了？這份報告的實驗結果，不正成功的呈現在自己身上嘛？！所以說…該不會－－

　　他立刻跳過過程記錄直接找尋所有數據的紀錄日期，果然，這場實驗是在十幾年前開始的，算一算剛好接近自己沒有多少記憶的兒時，大約是國小學齡前，或許更小也不一定。能夠斷定實驗體就是他了，那…

　　「了解了吧。」

　　「利威爾先生，這是…」他不可置信地緊捏著文件，雖說這些年他不曾在乎過自己的身世，包括這詭異至極的非一般體質，可是如今得知自己是一場祕密實驗的實驗體，男人肯定還有什麼事是要傳達給他知道的。

　　「當初，其實我第一時間感興趣的並不是你的體質…」男人舒一口氣，指間星火的紅光倏忽明亮，繼續幽幽說道「而是你的姓氏。」

　　「姓氏？」耶格爾。這有什麼特殊的嘛？跟這實驗有什麼關係──

　　一個機靈他再度翻找起資料，翻起一份記載全體實驗人員個人資訊的檔案夾，上頭詳細記錄當年參與的全體人員在一年內已經先後遭遇不測，其中，這場實驗的提倡者是－耶格爾夫婦。

　　「诶…？」翠綠色的瞳閃著不曾有過的水光，有些陌生、有些恐慌，艾倫不懂自己為什麼會突然有這樣的反應，但隨著身世逐漸明朗化，覺得自己幾乎要被在自己周遭虎視眈眈多年的黑暗吞噬掉。

 

　　格里沙˙耶格爾與卡露拉˙耶格爾，原屬一所地方醫療體系的兩名人員，兩人相識，並在婚後沒多久便提出強化再生的概念，隔幾年兩人轉而隸屬於軍方醫療中心的高層人士，在那裏有更加精密的實驗儀器，而當時，耶格爾夫婦倆先斬後奏做出一個決議，格里沙打算讓自己剛滿一歲的兒子成為實驗體。

　　那陣子在某部分醫界和各國機密高層簡直引發喧然大波，但似乎，看著報告書的艾倫已經了解到這個實驗的突破與可怕，以及為何自己的父親會偷偷拿自己的親生孩子當作生化實驗的生體的理由。

　　格里沙早在被軍方雇用前的時候就已經察覺到了，當他們夫婦倆提出這個計畫時就已經被業界人士盯上，他清楚，只要待這個實驗到達即將羽化、破繭而出的階段，隨時死亡都並非不可能，命懸一線之際，為保這項計畫不會被惡徒利用，他決定放手一搏。

　　這是一場豪賭，籌碼是自己的親生骨肉，成功的話，不只能保障這個實驗的秘密能夠隱藏，甚至在將來，會是保護自己孩子的武器。

　　果不其然，實驗開始進行的兩年後，軍基實驗所遭人攻陷，所有參與的人員無人生還，當然倡導先驅耶格爾夫婦沒有倖免，但這之前，在報告書中未記載，甚至連其他團隊成員都不知情的，實驗早已成功，而且提前被送至了安全的地方。

　　實驗所的殘酷屠殺現場，殘破的玻璃培養管內，是一具少女的屍體，軍方要在黑市弄到大體來假造也是輕而易舉。

 

　　「…那場大規模的屠殺，花了我不少錢才買到來源著手調查，最初我原本是要分杯羹，但誰料想的到那根本是一場空。不過呢，在這圈子混，要比的就是耐性。」艾倫專注的看著利威爾的口型，好判斷自己還有聽進他的一字一句，不然他實在無法確認自己是否失神了。

　　「那件事情經過一年後便沒有人再去追溯，但差別是，那些愚蠢的下三濫沒有想過可以從警方下手，於是我拜託艾爾文滲透軍情局、慢慢入侵到國防部，啊…想起來還真懷念，那是他跟我一樣都還是年輕小夥子時的事了，那時他還不是警界大老。湊齊片段之後，我隱瞞艾爾文暗自進行下一步…隔沒多久，我便得知了耶格爾夫婦有個孩子。」男人輕輕抬起少年的下頷，凝視著那個相當於傳說的事件中的主人翁、自己親手奪來的怪物，以指腹輕撫艾倫微微發涼的唇瓣。

　　「我能非常肯定一定有什麼線索藏在你身上，只是消息指出他們似乎把你送去一個相當遠的地方，雖說漏洞百出，不過只要我不接近，你就可以繼續隱瞞這份秘密過一輩子，只不過，你父母大概沒有料想到委託的人會是這樣的德行吧…」

　　「他們…為什麼會把我託付給那種人？」遲遲震驚的無法開口的人，終於說出了這些年來的疑問，果然，那樣的人渣不是自己的親生父母，但怎麼想都不太對，那麼細心的父母親應該會找到更好接應，為何會把自己託付給那樣的傢伙？

　　「事實上他們並不是原本委託的家庭，而是被委託者的親戚。」利威爾拿過一份檔案，上頭是另一個家庭的照片「漢尼斯一家似乎也早有察覺他們被盯上了，在危急之際又將你託付給住在倫敦的親戚，值得讚許的是他們守住了你的祕密，不過卻貪圖你原本可能擁有什麼令他們致富的關鍵，將你養大發現一切只是空想、一點用處都沒有，而開始放任你自生自滅。」他將菸頭抵在印有艾倫養父母的紙張上捻熄。

　　「所以，你並不用擔負自己頭一回的殺戮就是自己雙親的罪孽，你並沒有真正殺了他們，你那時殺掉的不過是披著耶格爾外衣的畜牲。」厚實的掌心撫上少年的頭部、指頭插進髮絲裡，讓彼此更加靠近的對視著，鼻尖快要碰觸在一起的程度。利威爾瞳底隱晦的鋒芒好像快要將人拖進漩渦裡，悉聽對方敘說的一切事實，少年的大腦似乎在那一刻完全停止運作。他做了自己視為逾矩、也原本是這輩子不可能出現的行為，沒有多加思索，他撲抱住眼前的alpha男性，不管會不會因如此近的距離誘發，或是男人下一秒鋪天蓋地的拳腳相向，他在利威爾的懷中痛哭失聲。

　　「嗚嗚…嗚啊啊啊－－我…我並沒有…殺了爸爸媽媽…是嘛？」

　　「嗯，說了…你殺的，不過是畜生。你有一對深愛你的父母，他們保護了你。」答案顯而易見，他清楚少年此刻的舉動是在確認自己的存在價值，手部輕揉著伴隨隱忍的抽泣而微微顫抖的後腦勺。

 

　　換了一個眼神，男人低沉的嗓音在耳邊迴盪。

　　「接下來的話，我只說一次艾倫，你的體質並非無敵，心臟位置仍然是致命傷，只不過是你胸口部位的皮肉與肋骨特別堅韌，要是受到深度重創，依然是會要你的命，別讓人發現你的弱點，記住了。」

　　「是…」少年在他懷中，眼角還含著淚珠，他在心中默默起誓，從這一刻開始，他將把自己完全奉獻給這位男人。

　　那些纏繞自身多年的陰暗枷鎖終於煙消雲散。

對你抱有過多幻想，讓我淪為罪人

 

　　對於情事，艾倫也不再那麼抗拒，當一件事順乎所以，如呼吸一樣自然，那便沒什麼好再去質疑、抵制的，alpha和屬於自己的omega做愛天經地義。

　　好像漸漸為他的力量心甘情願沉醉，這就是alpha吧，艾倫現在才了解，來自天生的優勢，上帝賦予的權威，所以，要待在這樣的人身邊，自己自然不能只是位平凡無奇的泛泛之輩。

　　他想要，配上這個人，就算只能作他的掌中玩物、為其舔舐鞋尖他也在所不辭。

　　抱持這樣的執念，已經能夠安分將任務執行的利索、漂亮，在處理完現場後第一個與利威爾通電、強迫自己在實戰中熟練槍法、任務第一要務即是—按照指示達成指定條件。

　　他不再衝動、不再是為了滿足私慾、洩忿而去手刃不相關人士或是雇主的性命。

 

　　「你越來越有職業殺手的樣子了。」男人滿意的摸了摸少年的頭，眼神不再有當初的輕蔑，對於那顆原本晦暗不明的原石如今已打磨得發光、耀眼奪目，心底那股佔有慾更是日益增長。

　　「是、是嘛…謝謝您…」他以前從未設想，原來自己會因為利威爾的回應期待、會因為他的讚賞，胸口膨脹的慾念令自己生疼、心痛。

　　「要記得，殺手與殺人犯是不一樣的，保持下去。」

　　「是。」艾倫的臉頰微微泛著紅暈，他闔上眼，安靜地靠在男人的胸膛，享受如同愛撫寵物的觸碰。

　　可人是貪心的，無關性別，有了一點陽光，艾倫的生命燦爛起來，但心靈上的渴求相對越發無法填補。

　　—alpha和屬於自己的omega做愛天經地義。可利威爾還沒標記他。

 

　　夜幕低垂，如同母親一般溫柔籠罩、包覆自己。在只有清冷的朧sè能照亮的房間裡，床依舊因為劇烈的動作而發出誇張的唧呀聲，即使那是一張華貴的床板，仍然讓艾倫產生有隨時會斷裂、散架的錯覺。

　　每當自己即將被推上頂峰，比起射吅精，他更想要體會，猶如赴sǐ般的慷慨激昂，被男性熱液沖刷的強烈快吅感，畢竟在性這方面，他仍舊像個懵懂無知的單純孩子，不知道的、不清楚的，就想要去完整感受它，也下意識地想要確認，他與利威爾之間的關係。

　　對了，記得，標記的話，還可以消除味道，不都常常在做這件事了？乾脆…

 

　　「利威爾先生，利、利威…」

　　「怎麼？」是什麼時候開始呢？男人會淡漠的回應自己，而不會因自己的僭越而掌槨或是施吅bào。不是說討厭的嘛？不是說最厭惡這下賤的性別嘛？所以…自己果然還是有所不同的吧？

　　「請您…射進來，在裡面…」想要你的溫柔、想要你的全部，如果我是你的　omega那你也該是專屬於我一人的alpha。

　　突然間，利威爾將掌心整個覆上了艾倫的口部，額前散亂的黑sè髮絲遮去他半張側顏，令少年看不清他此刻的神情，接著他伏下吅身，緊靠在艾倫頸窩，鼻尖若有似無的拂過，感覺到熾熱的鼻息，艾倫清楚聽到。

　　「噓…」

　　「——？」兩人結合的部分再次大起大落，於體內交纏的地方激起的響亮水漬聲清晰地在耳畔迴盪，以及就在肩頸那會令心口狂亂、奔騰的低沉喘息。不得不說，比起那些折騰人的歡愉，男孩還是最喜歡這位年長男人的，那極力隱忍卻又無fǎ抑止、從唇齒間liú露的難耐。

　　連自己緊緻的內裡都能感受到即將噴勃的脈動，以及cū壯的根吅部輕輕的顫動，他知道那裏會有所變化，那是射吅精前會形成結的地方，只要那個地方扣住自己，屆時他跟利威爾也就無fǎ分開了。

　　雖被溫熱的大手遮蓋，艾倫此刻是漾起了一絲淡淡的幸福笑顏，眩目、迷茫一陣，自己射吅了，但男人卻拔了出去，甚至連假性標記都沒有，而是以掌心摩娑了下自己的臉頰，速速起身進了浴吅室，留下了訝異頃刻間就掩蓋過所有的歡愉和高漲滿溢的興奮，甚至是一瞬又摔落至深淵的少年。

 

　　在艾倫說出了那番要qiú後，利威爾沒有將他趕出房間，倒是自己隨意套吅上襯衫就下了樓，整夜都沒再回房，艾倫也沒再入睡，他平躺在床，現在是午夜，整個屋子很安靜，除了自己平緩下來的呼xī聲外，他能夠聽到樓下的鍵盤敲打聲響。

　　他支起身打開房內，擺放在桃木桌上的收音機，將落地窗敞開，讓外頭沁涼的空氣沖淡室內濃厚的情愫，覺得只有一人身處的房內實在陰暗的令人寂寞，他將利威爾睡的位置旁，那張床頭櫃上的小夜燈打開。過去他不可能在男人房裡隨意如此，現在他儼然已經像是這屋子的另一個主人。

　　套吅上滑落在地的襯衫，坐在男人那一側的床沿，晃著他白吅皙、勻稱而修長的雙tuǐ，古典樂悠然的旋律隨之蔓延。

　　他不知道這首樂曲的作者是誰，只能大概猜出是組曲，況且電台DJ似乎打算連續撥放幾組演奏者的曲子，時間很長。但夜晚更長。

 

　　他逕自往一旁倒下，側躺在原本該有一位alpha熟睡的位置。他將臉埋靠在枕頭上，汲取他熟悉的氣味，上頭的確有利威爾的味道，可是早已沒了剛才的熱度，平常坝道的氣味也變的柔和，接近清冽的雪松或是鳶尾，令他著迷、令他動情，可如今越是柔和，只讓他產生一種新生的隔閡。

　　平時自己發情的熱度不是高的輒人、難受的可以嘛？怎麼這時，身體冷到不行，樂曲並不是什麼小調，但卻刺痛，好像萬千蟲蛀藉由máo細孔竄入，溫tūn、蠶食，深達靈魂，生命隨每分每秒無聲liú逝，淚水慢慢的在白sè的布料上暈染開來，伴隨似是魂牽夢縈的琴音入眠。

 

　　艾倫自從知曉那個天大秘密後對男人的態度是整個一百八十度大轉變，就連內心誠摯的效忠不自覺的外露，到外人都感受出來的地步，少年如此的傾心，那利威爾呢？他又怎會不瞭解，甚至該說，連他自己也被男孩的真摯表達撼動。

　　他想起韓吉搖搖手指揶揄自己的場面，好dǎi也是從年輕時代就一起闖蕩的夥伴，過去高高在上冷若山稜、冰如霜柱的孤傲王者已被消磨殆盡，被一份軟若春水的情感融化。

　　額角似乎又在微微抽痛著，煙灰缸塞滿了菸屁吅股，滿室的墮落卻無fǎ釋懷他的悵然若失，他將手摀上自己的半臉，無奈當中摻雜悔恨，他不知道自己的悔恨明指哪些部分，但完全清楚他拿自己的那個半調子殺手沒辦fǎ，喔不，他已經不是半調子了，就因為艾倫已經塑造成了接近自己理想的完美殺戮機器。他從未料想厭惡這低階人種的自己最後還是屈服了，過去信誓旦旦原來只不過是建立在自己還未碰上，自己的觀點裡沒有這項認知，那他當然能夠無所罣礙的鏟除所有絆腳石，直到艾倫出現在他面前，這個一而再再而三顛覆他信念的omega小吅鬼。利威爾將一切杜絕、至之於千里，那是經驗，但經驗也賦予他過人的判斷力，所以他知道艾倫那是絕對不會欺瞞、背叛自己的忠誠。

　　由信任開始，再者他實際上被那雙能將生命徹底燃燒的澄澈雙瞳所俘虜，他的怨恨可以撕碎敵人、他的憤怒可以將一切燒毀、夷平。本質上他們是同一種人，同類會互相xī引，這是萬物不變的定律。他們，都是怪物，是有足夠力量將一切擋在眼前的事物搗毀的猛獸。

　　心理上的也就算了，如果連靈魂都被jìn錮的話，那他勢必是親手將艾倫的未來埋下一顆不定時zhà彈。標記是什麼？就是一旦做了就再也無fǎ回頭，他們可不是會擁有平凡幸福可能的人啊…一旦有誰sǐ了，那另一方也將被無條件抹殺。

　　他培育出的，不只是艾倫的能力，還有，那隱hán其中的驕傲與近似人父的溺愛，比起曖昧不明的兒女私情，親情羈絆其實更為令他重視。

　　愛之於深，得之於艱。既然如此那他更不能隨意扼殺他的自吅由，一旦標記了，代價便是兩人份的，徒手將羽翼撕扯、斷翅的痛楚，他不想讓艾倫也品嘗到那樣回天乏術的頹敗。

 

　　「嗬。」他訕笑，訕笑自己什麼時候也如此彆腳、如此患得患失了？時間久了，還真把他的利爪和尖牙都磨光了¬…

 

　　艾倫很意外自己能夠在利威爾的氣味包圍之中安然的入睡，光線照射在他精巧的眼瞼上，逐漸驅趕了深沉的睡意，他迷迷糊糊地爬起，在看見電子鐘上的時間是整個人都顫了一下，但又隨即沉寂下來。

　　昨夜躺下後就這樣一路昏sǐ到現在，沒有換上乾淨的衣物、窗也沒闔上、沒有將夜燈關掉，收音機也早已換成白天吵雜的廣播節目，要是過去被男人目睹這樣的場景，肯定被扯著頭髮拖到地上一陣踹打了，但此刻喚醒自己的卻是白晝刺目的光亮，樓下似乎也沒有動靜，男人吅大概出門了。

　　這是他第三次哭，liú了一整夜的淚水，他一度以為這樣可能真的會哭瞎。一首真正悲傷的音樂是怎麼聽也聽不完，這樣的經驗，不想再有了。好吅痛…艾倫這才發覺自己其實很怕痛，不然他又怎想將一切的痛徹心扉一個不剩的報復給世界，可他該拿利威爾怎麼辦？他不想報復他、不想殺他，怎麼可能再有對他不利、下手的心思，要是現在出現閒雜人等bī近自己的老大索命他絕對二話不說加以狙殺。

 

　　是自己僭越了，他不該對男人產生不該有的戀慕，現在的他，只要能待在他身邊成為武吅器就足夠了，不切實際的情感，還是收斂起來不要絆住兩人的好。

　　因為他們是殺手，什麼alpha和omega命定情愛的天方夜譚還是留在夢裡吧，一覺醒來，什麼都不會存在。


	9. IX .慢性藥癮

　　要說艾倫近日最討厭的，大概就是這種狀況了。最近在執行任務中，老在他快得手時該死的發情…

　　「！」不好，竟然在這時候。  
　　刀鋒欲要砍下就感受到自己身體的變化，心口被人一記重擊般地難受，只有速戰速決一途，幾個流氓抄起斧頭直往肩頸砍，艾倫僅用短刀格擋，順著握住的木柄往下滑，直直削去數根指頭。  
　　「啊啊啊啊——」刺耳尖銳的慘叫配樂，是他凌空飛舞的奏鳴曲，割斷咽喉、劃破腹腔是最為順手的索命方式。  
　　嘖、不過是一般地痞也得讓自己耗費那麼多力氣，讓幾隻老鼠逃掉了，沒得全數殲滅但至少論結果還算掛得住面子，殺手第一要務是，確保指定條件達成。  
　　情勢總算從混亂之中控制下來，但也無法等到接應來處理現場了，況且並非所有人員他都認得，也不一定所有警方都是史密斯底下的內應，此地不宜多留，他拖著漸漸不穩的身子，搖搖晃晃狼狽地跑到鄰近的街巷裡。

　　由於奔跑反倒加速了血液循環，他一屁股跌坐在地，濺起了些許汙水。  
　　「…回去第一件事…得趕快把衣服拿去洗呢…」他大口呼氣，呼吸開始無法順利的銜接，他慌亂地翻找著口袋，一些假造的備份磁卡與證件就這麼滑出來散落在地，已經迷亂的差不多的意識，危在旦夕總算在腰間的迷你小皮扣撈到一小瓶的強效抑制劑和小型針筒，過去，明明都只需要事先掰好的小藥片足矣，如今已經淪為現在這副德性，漸漸地不受控制，或者他前一陣子的假設可能即將變為需要正視的大問題，他已經產生了抗藥性。　　  
　　手不住地顫抖，好不容易將藥劑抽出，他俐落乾脆，一把將針頭刺入頸動脈讓抑制劑快速循環，大約是從春季過後，氣候開始回暖時他就開始一次次的增加劑量，每回接受委託前都要額外私下向韓吉要求多賣一些新藥給他，畢竟從組織自身提供的用量對現在的他來說根本是相形見絀，一部份是他不想讓阿爾敏知道他現在的身體變化，現在清楚的就唯獨韓吉一人，可這件事瞞不了多久的，畢竟，那是未完成藥品，尚在實驗階段，基於自己是利威爾底下的人，韓吉替自己隱瞞也僅限於她判斷還允許的範圍，一旦超出那界線她一定會立即停止供給自己的藥劑來源，說回來為什麼要隱瞞呢？自己不是擁有一位alpha上司嗎？是啊、到底為什麼…

　　實在…躁動的，好想要…非常想要——  
　　一次次的，在兩人的情事之後，藥物的效果已經逐漸無法抑制他的強烈生理反應，一旦發情便會嚴重到像是癮頭發作。艾倫的發情期與一般omega有相當大的區別，通常一個月至三個月一次的發情來潮，現在在艾倫身上則是完全不成立，他已經沒有所謂的週期。排除信息素強制誘發，他的發情狀態就如同高血壓，倘若是在不利的情勢下，那儼然就是死路一條。  
　　或許是因為特殊體質的緣故，連身體原先還保有的規律週期與行動能力也被蠶食，現在的症狀根本是自帶的不定時炸彈，隨時都可能在任務中影響自己，這樣下去哪天，他將完全淪落為情慾下的雌獸。

　　眼見藥劑到目前為止根本都沒起效力，逼不得已他決定就地釋放一次，一面觀察是否有人接近，不過基本上他選到一個短時間內不會有任何人打擾的位置。  
　　解開褲頭，拉下底褲露出已經勃發、硬挺的性器，還沾有污血的手就這麼覆上，動作不慎溫柔的蹂躪自己，已經不管這樣的撸動是否會弄傷自己，他只想趕快處理這種惱人而不見底的性慾。  
　　快速、粗暴的刺激讓自己射出卻遠遠不夠，身體無力的根本撐不起來，別談要回到利威爾的別館，就連跑到附近熟知的幾個地點都是問題。  
　　要是，男人能夠標記自己那該有多好，發情期也就不會那麼麻煩了…

　　「Fuck！」自己到底在想什麼！別再想那種可能性了，至少他的老大就不是那麼打算，他不會標記自己的，也是啊，他怎麼會跟個隨時都有可能死去的傢伙標記、綁住彼此的靈魂一生呢？  
　　瞬忽的鬼迷心竅，他抽出藏在皮夾裡的刀片，左手時而持續套弄的動作，時而掐住莖柱的根部延時射精感，右手則以指間夾著刀片，在陽光下像是把玩地轉動角度，折了些許冷光投映在自己臉上，牢牢抓住艾倫的視線。  
　　思考能力已被情慾支配，剩下的是本能的求歡、毫無止盡的縱欲享樂，不管是用任何手段…  
　　他輕輕將刀片順著自己性器上的血管脈絡抵著，充血硬挺、浮凸起的血管感受到冰冷的異物，溫度差帶來奇妙的觸感，感覺，順著做下去一定很不錯，少年舔了口自己嫣紅的唇角。  
　　手上的力道緩緩加重，甚至輕輕在自己性器上摩娑著，人體一旦適應了一定程度的疼痛後就會趨於無感，一個深吸，他麻利的劃下一刀，看著滴滴赭紅慢慢由細微割痕滲出，匯聚成血珠、連絲，艾倫不自主的興奮起來，鈴口也冒出更多晶瑩液體，和著血液更加順利套弄。  
　　官能性的疼痛刺激像是毒癮，滾燙的熱度開始重新匯聚在下腹，能清楚感受到面對自己的褻玩，後穴竟然興奮加倍的開始收縮，覺得臀部一陣黏膩，飢渴像是浪潮一波一波挖蝕自己的理智。  
　　一道道劃傷蔓延於自己的性器上，擴展到自己白嫩的腿根，然後看著他們快速的癒合，血不流了那就再割，享受著自己溫熱的血液濕潤自己粗魯的摩擦，他的瞳仁微微上吊，生理淚水無法抑制的蜿蜒在臉上，與自己臉上的髒血混和，整個人看上去亂七八糟…

　　已經，壞了吧？

　　夾雜骯髒的黑灰水漬和一些乾涸的紅褐色腳印由玄關漫步到二樓的浴室，花灑下，沿著白皙、佈滿些許像是被荊棘纏繞的淺淡傷疤的美好軀體，順流到充滿爆發力的大腿、小腿，精緻小巧的腳踝、漂亮的裸足，是大量的腥紅血水。沐浴在細如雨絲的沖刷下，軟髮染上的赭紅漸漸被洗去回復成原本的棕，也漸漸看清了剛才還覆滿血漬的臉龐。身體在清水的沖洗下沒有半點刺激性，戰鬥中的傷與自己搞出的傷都已經癒合，少年的眼神失焦，任由冰冷刺骨的水澆淋。

　　突然間，他一拳砸向牆壁，拳頭離開，就是一個腥紅的印子。  
　　方才失了魂的人，此刻睜大著眼如夢初醒，從現場跑開後自己去了哪？在那個骯髒的地點自己幹了什麼？當下的受虐癖舉動是誰誘導的？除了蓮蓬頭的水流聲，周遭靜謐的令人屏息。

　　——這樣的身體到底能做什麼？

　　男人還沒回來，所以他不會聽到這惱人的、歇斯底里的崩潰尖叫。

＊＊＊

　　最近他時不時會開始發呆，只要一靜下來，腦子浮現的畫面便是待在家裡的那個小鬼，利威爾過去也曾親自接手過毒品生意，不過自己從未染手，但他現在似乎能理解毒癮的可怕，例如：習慣。  
　　白天他盡可能待在辦公室裡，倚靠在玻璃帷幕，他一手拿著盛裝冰塊的酒杯，裏頭的酒精、冰塊和杯子碰撞譜出一段清脆的旋律。仰頭，線條優美的頸部上是咕動的喉結。  
　　酒喝完了，桌上是空蕩的杯子與殘餘在上頭的冷凝慢慢以圓泛開，點起夾在指間的菸根本沒抽多少，任由它緩緩地在空氣中焚燒，他回想前幾日與韓吉的談話，有關那個小鬼的近況。他隱瞞自己用藥的頻率。  
　　利威爾當然清楚這問題代表什麼，別說艾倫自己耗費多少心思去了解情感與適應，自己本不該有所浮動甚至已經枯朽的心靈，竟然再次為他復甦、鼓譟。  
　　你受的教訓還不夠多嘛？利威爾。自己是在什麼地方成長的？又是怎麼一路從垃圾堆裡奮力向上爬到今天的位置？或許在自己能夠遇上佩特拉他們時自己就有所改變了，可艾倫不一樣…

　　──哪裡不一樣？

　　菸頭的灰燼何時落在他另一手的手背男人沒有任何知覺，還真是傻了，艾倫跟自己，沒有不同之處，而是該說，那是變相窺視鏡中的自己。  
　　自己其實是清楚的，這是逃避，因為過於相近導致自我保護作祟，本能反應該遠離這個孩子，但他沒辦法，比起逃開、放開、撥開，他更想守護這孩子。他們同樣是異類、是怪物，他又怎可能賦予他全新的人生、保障他的一切，殺人是他的天賦，剝奪那等同於活生生折斷他的利爪、拔去他的逆麟，只為馴服他成為自己溫和、受之於人豢養的家畜？  
　　無稽之談。總之，他絕不能在這時候成了絆住那孩子去路的阻礙，阻礙他的怪物的一切他會一併根除，包括對自己的、那日漸無法抵擋的情愫。


	10. X .標記

時間的推移往往令人無法招架，等意識到時，他和艾倫相遇也已過了一年。

現在根本已經沒有需要他出面的事，小鬼做的很好，不僅委託就連小型商談都由他去了，利威爾可以說是真正進入半退位的狀態，但他依然都到深夜才肯回到別館，比艾倫最一開始與他同住時還要來的晚歸。

入了玄關將皮鞋收進櫃裡，還沒來得及將電燈打開，僅有外頭透進來的月光下，一道黑影迅雷不及掩耳地撲上，男人硬生生被壓倒在地。此刻他的神情是陰鬱到極點，對比平時還要深沉令人畏懼，幾近用眼神就能殺人的氣場盯著眼前的人，正是他一直以來煩惱的頭痛對象。  
「這是什麼意思？造反了小鬼。」男人語帶威脅，奈何身上的人完全不打算鬆手，沒有絲毫退讓。  
「就是你看上去的意思，反正今天我要你標記我！這個問題你是逃也逃不掉的！」聽到這番像是孩子吵要糖吃，沒得手誓不罷休的宣言，利威爾無奈的將手扶上額，一直苦於思量應對與解決方案此刻完全沒有一樣能派上用場，他的克制隨隨便便被自己的omega擊個粉碎。  
艾倫的心臟跳得更加劇烈，原以為男人接著就會對自己拳腳相向，誰知對方就這樣躺在地上像是任自己魚肉的態勢，從認識他以來，他還是頭一回看見利威爾露出這樣的表情。  
在少年還摸不清頭緒時，一個恍神立場頓時相反，被按倒的換成艾倫，他看見男人的銀灰色眼眸裡，在深處隱藏著脈脈銀河，流轉柔和的星光，以及完整倒映、盈滿的自己的面容，那是飽含對自己的無奈與執著。  
「為何？只因為我身為你的上司，所以連你那該死的發情期也得是我來善後？」他一步步緊逼，像是狩獵，把獵物逼到死角再加以凌遲，他靠近到艾倫的頸側，彼此的呼吸、心音聽的一清二楚，艾倫聽到利威爾的心跳也是相當劇烈，不亞於自己，果然對方並不是都沒有感覺的，而是在隱忍。  
　　還沒來得及從自己微小的驚人發現之中抽離，男人屈膝卡入艾倫的股間。  
「你要的就是這樣的發展嗎？艾倫呦。」說著，一邊挪動自己的膝部，使力頂弄就算隔了層衣料也能看見，他胯間的深色水痕。  
「是啊、我有…誘惑到您嗎？」別說笑了，何止誘惑到，利威爾也該死的發了情，因為那逼人的信息素，他第一次嘗到那種落敗的滋味，他是完完全全無法抵抗的被艾倫逼到進入發情狀態。  
他濕了，自己的前端也硬的流水，換作平時，對於這樣的艾倫他絕對是立刻給予疼痛教訓，可他現在，連要把他關起來隔離的力氣都沒了。  
雖說家裡打掃的一塵不染，但連房間對他們來說都遙不可及，他們在玄關就激動地撕扯起對方的衣物，幾顆鈕扣硬生脫線，彈向牆壁、落地，發出了淒慘的悲鳴，可能是出於艾倫主動求歡的緣故，信息素的誘導程度不輸自己，瀰漫的香味比平時更為甜膩，接近可以吸食的蜂蜜、甜美飽含汁水的柑橘，像是直接由皮膚滲透一般，令利威爾瘋狂，他完全沒控制力道的咬向艾倫滑嫩的頸部、順勢向下沿著鎖骨啃咬，所到之處皆是一圈圈的牙印、紅痕。  
「唔……」少年將自己的雙臂伏在自己的額上，努力緩和著自己的呼吸。  
「…禍是你自己惹出來的，別指望我會放輕力道。」不得不承認，在他看見艾倫那雙不知何時轉變成蜜金的雙眸，混在其中的妖豔色澤與他雙頰至眼角浮現不正常的煙粉，是看得利威爾心頭著實一震。  
所以說，這才是他討厭omega這種性別的真正原因吧，是誰說他們就是弱者？只能淪為alpha控制底下的性奴，身為alpha的自己，現在正為眼前的人無可救藥地失控，成為一頭發情的野獸。  
是誰在控制誰？而又是誰在吞噬誰？

　　利威爾將雙手俯撐在艾倫的頭部兩側，還在為眼前的景象懾服，遲遲沒有動作，艾倫主動的捧住男人雙頰，努力支起身讓自己靠近對方、身軀貼合，邪魅的雙眼微瞇，他的舌狡猾地撬開、趁隙鑽入利威爾的口腔，主動勾起對方的紅舌，與之纏綿，兩人份的唾液順著嘴角蘊染，少年沾著些許血液的軀體變得更加詭譎艷麗。  
　　技巧不能說好，但艾倫是少有的主動，將自己完全交付於本能去動作，努力的討好自己所承認的伴侶，接著他含住利威爾的舌，輕輕的吮吻起來，模擬著曖昧的交媾頻率暗示，不斷消磨男人殘存的理智。  
　　不過對於霸者的挑釁也是要懂得適可而止，倏地，男人迅速退開，將指頭插入艾倫的口腔，夾起那不安分的軟舌，在指尖褻玩，不時往上勾起玩弄柔軟的黏膜，就如同玩弄著少年濕熱的後穴，剛才還被艾倫壓著打的人，現在重新發起攻擊。  
　　成年男性的老練與心眼不是自己能比擬的，稍稍被刺激就讓自己的口水橫流，僅是被侵犯口腔就舒服的幾乎快讓自己失去意識，臀部也更加濕冷，艾倫能清楚感受到，準備性交的生理機能正常的運作著，一縷縷的清澈在腰椎與背部蔓延、浸濕，他忘情的吮著利威爾的指，舌頭穿梭在其中，十指連心的觸感重擊利威爾的腦門，一股竄升的慾望直逼天靈蓋，他探下頭回敬，沿著艾倫的唇角，將有些分不清是誰的唾液悉數舔去，最後抽出少年還眷戀不捨的指，轉由自己的舌尖安撫。  
　　男孩的胸口鼓動的厲害，心臟疼痛的快將人逼瘋，可是心裡卻充盈著滿溢的安心，不知何時會被殺死的生存模式，竟能讓他頭一次產生恬適的幸福感。  
　　「利威爾…先生…」幾乎像是懇求一般，他發出弱者的哀鳴，是主動的、是打從心底的，如果是利威爾，他甘心臣服，在意識即將飄遠，快拯救自己吧，艾倫從沒露出這種懸然欲泣的神情。  
　　男人的唇離開了，他們之間的接吻從沒有過這麼長的時間，彼此的嘴邊都還殘留著對方唇瓣的味道，利威爾看著少年的眼睛，一手撫上他的側頰，闔上眼不斷摩娑，他眼睛開闔的速率很緩慢，艾倫從未看過男人這個樣子，像是隱藏多年的疲憊不堪。  
　　視野有些模糊，僅有銀色的光亮打在男人精削、線條剛毅的臉部，其餘的一切幾乎都是伴隨著水霧而曖昧不明，直到他聽見響亮的拉鍊金屬聲，接著是自己的褲子連同底褲被全數退下。  
　　他的雙腿被架在利威爾的大腿上，男人藉由月光仔細地凝視著自己光裸、毫無遮掩的軀體，艾倫演清楚的看見男人精實的腹部肌肉紋理，再往下些是黑色的濃密恥毛，以及那蓄勢待發的凶器。他第一次有自己快要因為一個男人的性感而流出鼻血的錯覺。  
　　「艾倫…」這是月光消失前他聽見的呼喚。  
　　男人扶著自己腫脹的柱身挺了進來，速度很緩，一吋吋地徹底撐開了自己的內裡，因為充足的潤滑加上利威爾真的是極為緩和的動作，艾倫這回真的沒什麼感覺到痛，多的是填補的飽脹感。  
　　不知道過了多久，男人才開始了下身的律動，低沉暗啞的喘息就在自己耳邊，艾倫覺得自己快要暈過去了，那性感好聽的聲音，好想多聽一點。龜頭不斷輾過自己的前列腺，舒服的電流讓自己發暈發軟，只能緊緊的攀附住利威爾的背膀，指尖輕輕在那些溝壑線條游移。  
　　然後，自己緊緊吸附住的陰莖又顫巍巍地脹大一圈，艾倫知道利威爾快射了，這一次是在自己體內。在穴口周圍有慢慢被撐開的感覺，自己差點呼之欲出的哀鳴吞了回去，因為利威爾立刻往前頂，雖說排除了穴口的撕裂傷，但依然免不了即將迎來的劇痛。  
　　「哈、啊……」利威爾的結迅速的膨脹卡在了自己的腸道，連呼吸都變得小心翼翼，因為那是連一點動作都會牽扯的劇痛，結的大小更是將自己的內壁又撐開一個程度，子宮口也被頂開了，灼熱的液體一股一股的往體內注入。  
　　Alpha的射精時間很長，期間艾倫早已暈厥過去，卻又被滾燙的精液燙醒，射精的力度強烈，不斷的沖刷被利威爾蹂躪的柔軟的媚肉，帶來一股異樣的刺激感，自己也就著結合在一起的姿勢射了兩次。  
　　回過神時，利威爾早已將自己抱上了樓，兩人歡愛的地點由玄關換成了床鋪，而標記還在進行，艾倫已經覺得自己快發瘋了。簡直像有一個世紀那麼漫長，等待射精完成，利威爾的結終於消了下去，微微疲軟的陰莖就這麼退了出去，少年的腹部已經微微的隆起，他有些吃力的抬手，癡迷的輕撫自己的肚子，感受裏頭的充盈與熱度，輕輕的按壓，有一些乳白色液體隨著壓力擠出，沿著穴口蔓延在男人乾淨整潔的床上，艾倫的身體漫佈著汗水和體液，整個畫面看上去，淫靡而狼狽。

　　「滿意了？」艾倫還沒意會過這句話隱含的嘲諷，就看男人起身，絲毫沒有要與自己一起入眠的意思「之後我會服用避孕劑，這回就由你先投藥。」  
　　這是什麼意思？  
　　艾倫確實被標記了，他也並沒有設想過要與男人有更深一層的關係，可聽見男人下達的指令，他愣愣地坐起身，看著利威爾套上簡便的褲子和襯衫，連看都不看自己一眼，往門口的方向走去。  
　　言下之意是，不想擁有和自己的孩子，或者該說絕對不能。  
　　是啊，這是自然，我們這種人是不可能活下去的，不可能有未來，我們都是罪人。更何況，我骨子裡是你討厭的東西。所以體內的這份柔情不可能盈握在手，這份珍惜將在黎明的到來慢慢流逝而去，在說本來，就不可能有結果，因為從一開始就沒存在過。

　　闔上房門後，利威爾聽見裡頭砸壞東西的聲響，自己的音響和衣櫃大概毀了，在原本的怒吼和敲擊聲回歸沈寂，他更加確定，不給艾倫任何情感依託是正確的選擇。

　　封存現下的一切，我們才不會連自我都失去。

　　艾倫不知道，他早就贏了，他把一直居高臨下的勝者硬生從他的王座拉下。


	11. Chapter 11

XI .狂獸

 

　　桌面上如山岳般連綿堆疊的報告書，有韓吉那邊艾倫的用藥劑量總數，和阿爾敏那裏的配給數目、米卡莎的任務統計、報酬計算，全數被那個統霸整個組織的男人擱置，不是毫無節制的酒精麻痺就是沒有盡頭的菸絲催眠，那位叱吒業界多年的冷血殺手拿那個比自己年紀小了一輪以上的不成熟omega沒辦法。

　　闔著稍作養神的眼睜開，穿過扶在額角的指縫，瞄了瞄身旁的一片狼藉，男人發出幾不可聞的輕嘆，頗不甘願的拿過一份開始著手，這才察覺艾倫那小子這陣子倒還勤快，發生不快的事手頭的任務反而接得更多。不過，視之同類，猛獸越是乖順那也代表埋伏其後的洪水蓄勢待發，看來還是有必要留意。

　　而就在傍晚，自己內心的不協調感不負眾望的即時兌現，自己的手機響了，他的私人號碼只有艾倫和韓吉才知道，這時還會有誰打來？

　　微風此時捎來了不安的氣息，他怎會忘了，還有一個人知道這支號碼，拿起手機，螢幕上果然顯示著艾爾文˙史密斯，幾分鐘後他再度為他的不及格殺手頭痛欲裂，那傢伙，果然是專門剋己而降生於世的吧？

 

　　在艾倫無法繼續完美隱忍住沒來由的憤恨之後，少年難得主動與利威爾談話，為自己衝動毀損的行徑致歉，同時也提出了，要回到組織登記的業界公共大樓以示反省，男人應許了。他們都知道這不過是個藉口。

　　回到了久違的舊住處，房間內部已生了塵，但基本上與自己當初入住時沒有什麼差別，除了一張床與一張小矮桌之外，再無其他東西，室內保持著空蕩、隨時可以撤離的狀態，顯示主人孑然一身的性子。

　　提出這個要求時利威爾乾脆地答應了，當然彼此最初的雇用協議沒有任何改變，只要一通電話或一封短訊，自己就要回到別館，回到男人的床上。

　　保持一如往常的相處模式，可是他又回復成與男人相遇之前的乖僻，偽裝外表、武裝內心。

 

　　擁有強烈的競爭、掠奪心態到底是好還不好？美其名是鞭策，那不好的部分呢？顯得自己小心眼嗎？還是幼稚？無法檢討，他不知道。

　　常常回神又會意識到如此的鑽牛角尖很累的，幹嘛這樣逼迫自己？自己塑造出一個無形的假想敵、競爭對手，逼迫自己一定要往前邁進，次次都要有所突破，然後一次次衝破原本認定的極限，沒有進展絕不停歇。

　　自我實現擺在最頂層使他的認知失調、心靈隨著年齡增長終是無法承受這根本上的錯誤源頭。價值觀頂層的需求其實以比例來說只佔了生命的一小部分，可瑟縮在床邊的人卻依然執迷不悟，他認為那就是自己的存在價值本身。

　　無底洞般、永遠填不滿似的，一個達成就換下一個，永遠無法饜足。因為人是貪婪的，貪得且無厭。

 

　　可是很累，一旦停下腳步心裡某一處也如千萬根針扎般痛苦。過去沒有讀書的自己陷入死胡同時是怎麼掙脫泥沼的？男人交代自己的都吸收了，這些日子以來學會的結果竟然無法自救，真是好笑極了。

　　目前無解，但他依然懇求哪天會為自身尋覓到一個平衡，不然，他還真不曉得恣意妄為的使役這副軀體的便利跟得上心靈消磨耗損的速度嗎？或許這也正是復原能力的代價吧。

 

　　這個月，夜晚無法入眠的病症又復發了，白天沒有接受委託、出門執行任務的日子，除了進食之外便是非正確時間點的睡眠，然而更糟的是過往揮之不去的夢魘再度一擁而上，以及激情纏綿的兩具肉體、鼓起勇氣順乎本能忘情親吻對方的自己。在晴日之下，陰暗的空間裡嚇醒的感覺實在糟透了…夢裡被丟棄的感覺就算醒了也依舊鮮明的可怕。

　　都多少年過去了，從未對殺人感到迷惘，卻因不足掛齒的記憶踟躕不前，也為那自己不曾嚮往過的情感醉生夢死。

　　殺手不該有愛，尤其是這樣殘損、破碎不堪的自己。

 

　　遼闊的草原在星火焚燒後，只剩一地灰燼，現在的我，只是一個笨蛋而已。

 

　　蜷縮靠牆的孩子，在他眼前的攤開在床、漫延散落到地板上，是數不盡的鈔票。這些全是殺人的賞金、任務成功的證明，他銳不可擋，沒有什麼是他做不到的，他幾乎已經站上頂峰，明明可以和男人平起平坐，但在利威爾眼裡，他依舊什麼都不是。差別在哪呢？為什麼還不完整佔有自己？自己還有什麼部份沒令他上眼的嗎？

　　就算是個omega又怎麼樣？我殺掉的alpha和beta不在少數我已經──

 

　　…怎麼給忘了呢？他還有一件尚未完成的任務，一件利威爾沒有授權、沒有報酬的，背負耶格爾之名必須了結的事。

　　他起身，無視一地人們趨之若鶩的金錢，無情踐踏、踩過，收起匕首，拿出了那份由別館夾帶出來的機密文件，紙張在手心捏皺的細碎哀鳴頓時劃破死寂的寧靜。

 

　　我會做給你看的，我要你正視我！

 

＊＊＊

 

　　早在男人告訴自己身世真相的那天，艾倫就開始在背地裡以不被察覺的速度著手，搜尋到的片段線索指向包含當初自己遭人暗算的皇家醫院，還有人知曉事件的產物還活著，並且確實針對自己而來，比起乾等對方找上門，不如先一步行動吧。

　　鐵柵欄之後便是那黑煙裊裊的化工廠，或許前方是萬劫不復的道路等著自己，只要往前一踏便再也無法回頭，那都無所謂了，是要自尊心還是那些無法再滿足自身的藥物，答案一目瞭然。

　　一個都不留的剷平此地，害死父母的組織，一個都不剩的殺掉。將把自己推向無盡深淵的一切開端親手根除。手握有刺鐵線翻身越過，滿手的血腥瞬間化為白煙消散，清亮的翠綠星眸轉為接近夕陽餘暉的燦金，其中混雜狂傲嗜血的紅，像斜陽一般灼熱耀眼。

 

　　「晚上好，雜碎們。」幾名守衛被他刻意發出的聲響引來，瞧見手上拿著武器，警報器頃刻間響徹整個傍晚的廠區，敵方派出的人手逐漸圍攏，看來是清楚自己的來歷啊，已經好久沒有這樣值得讚嘆的傢伙了。

　　部隊一擁而上，人員各個手拿步槍，無數黝黑槍管對準自己，看見此光景，男孩笑了，久違而舒心的甜美一笑。

 

　　看來，只有戰場才是真正屬於他的舞台。

 

　　於敵人的視野中閃逝，飛身，捲起的袖子是，滿布在蒼白雙臂上殘留的針孔痕跡，心律不整漸漸鮮明起來，他聽見自己發出的悶哼，騰空翻越則是踢斷敵人頸椎的悶響，如同無聲的嗤笑；耽溺噴濺的腥紅、浸淫滾燙的腥臭，如果說當初培養管內保留的是父親的理想，那現在站在這裡的真的是所謂的奇蹟嗎？父母親想要保護的，恐怕從沒料想到會是這樣猖狂的自己吧？或許早在這場實驗開始，就沒有真正的艾倫˙耶格爾存在，只注定日後會有這樣的怪物誕生。

　　他又開始以第三人稱旁觀自己殺人的無感與陷於無盡的窒息輪迴中，一個軟弱無助的孩子。

　　最後，他在黑暗中闔上眼，靜靜的倚靠牆邊滑下，屈膝將頭埋入雙臂之間。的確就是怪物沒錯，那個女人說的對…

　　不過，還是想要等待，等待一個人來拯救這樣的自己。

　　在一切都即將被吞噬之前，快點抓住我吧，在我即將摔落之前，這次一定要好好牢牢抱緊我…

 

　　接到艾爾文的通知時本還有些不敢置信，那個小鬼竟然靠自己找到那個潛伏組織，並且隻身殺進敵營。是哪個環節出了差錯，自己牽制的傢伙竟然在沒有發覺的情況下成長到自己無法掌控的地步，不對，或許並不盡然，那僅是被禁錮多時的殺戮本能找到宣洩的突破口，再者，這一切充其量只是自己刻意閃避造成的後果。

　　黑色的轎車飛速駛進已經被攻破的鐵絲網，遠遠就看見艾爾文的部隊呈半圓展開，包圍了前方的戰場待命，男人甩上車門，眼前的景象令他為之一震，原本欲要上前的腳步死死的定在原地。瞧見男人已來到現場，艾爾文自己走到利威爾身邊，艾爾文說的話幾乎快讓他聽不見，因為耳邊充斥著的，是駭人的慘叫、火焰燃燒的建物塌毀聲。

 

　　「…你知道嘛，他這副模樣…簡直就像年輕時的你。」

　　小袖劍精準的刺穿了狙擊手的護目鏡，衝上前按住刀柄一個用力，些許的血液濺到自己的頰邊。被人從後方突襲開了數槍，他迴身蹬起．一個體轉迴旋踢將槍枝打壞在地，雙手持刃直接將人開膛破肚。欠損的肢體飛濺，刃器插入口腔，直接扳開上顎下顎沿著口部撕扯成一道大裂縫，由撕裂的肌肉像噴泉般噴湧的鮮血，以及緩緩由貫穿的手部順延而下的粉色稠狀物。

　　沒有任何子彈的速度能夠阻止他的狩獵，最後一個獵物倒下，眼前一片火海當中，是一位渾身浴血的少年，已經分不出身體有哪部分是乾淨完好的，至少清楚不會對他的生命構成威脅，沿著眼角沾染的赭紅像是淚水一般，放縱本能的對象已全數殲滅，周遭是數不清的屍首，或者該說殘破不堪的屍塊。

　　驀地，原本垂首的人猛地抬頭，瞪大的雙眸，穿透一切分毫不差的迎上利威爾的視線，男孩眼中的金色沒了意識，瞳孔微縮，胸口不正常的起伏著，看來應該是，暴走了。

　　才想要呼喊、用盡力量呼喚，就看見艾倫筆直朝自己的方向走來，原先遮擋住的另一隻手提著頭顱，在踩過一段不知從哪具屍體的腹腔流出的腸子、臟器，用厚底軍靴加以碾碎、搗爛之後，他鬆開了握住頭顱的手，抽出袖中一把完好而鋒利的刀。

　　現在，向自己走來的，並非陌生的男孩，反之是他記憶中最為深切的樣子，那是他們最初見面時，艾倫瘋狂的力量。他一直不想承認、隱藏在內心的，讓他瘋狂迷戀的姿態。

 

　　「全體，預備。」

　　「等等、艾爾文，你要做什麼？！」面對金髮男子突然擋在自己前方，利威爾整個心臟都要停了。

　　沒想到他也會有這樣的表情…看著那個昔日的冷酷殺手，竟然也會因為一個＂管教不足＂的孩子慌亂，艾爾文對著自己的舊識露出一抹溫和的淺笑。

　　「沒事的，只是鎮定劑，畢竟他的發狂程度除你之外，我可不敢保證我的部隊能夠全身而退…」眼前活生生的人間煉獄足夠說明一切，艾爾文拍了拍男人的肩頭，利威爾咬緊牙關緊皺著眉低頭，男子當他是默許「——動手。」

 

　　霎時間，天羅地網般的麻醉劑與鎮定劑全面撲向艾倫，正如艾爾文預想的，沒有龐大的劑量不夠遏止他的行動，剛射中他甚至僅憑能行動的那一腳蹬腿衝向部隊人員，在刀鋒即將要抵上咽喉、潑出一道殘紅時，一個槍響同時劃破黑夜。

　　少年持使的短刀落地，發出清脆的聲響，摀著被射穿的手，他仰頭發出一聲慘叫，能夠遠距離使用沙漠之鷹的，也只有利威爾了。

　　那聲音尖銳刺耳，完全無法想像是人類發出的，真要說倒比較接近野獸的長嘯。

 

　　在利威爾還在為自己開槍的那隻手竟會顫抖而驚愕，少年箭步跨越了重重封鎖線，甚至越過艾爾文直撲利威爾。

　　瞬間的天旋地轉，視野從火海移轉成看不見星斗、光害嚴重的骯髒夜空，以及眼前齜牙裂嘴的怪物。

 

　　「嘎啊啊啊啊——」極其近的距離，失去意識的人向著自己的主人咆嘯，部隊依然秉持最高警戒所有槍口對準著少年，但在利威爾眼裡，不過是一隻受了傷的豹子在對自己這些日子以來的所作所為抱怨狂吼。

　　他靜靜看著高舉的右手順著重力迅速往下重擊，男人的眼睛頓時扒抓出一道劃破眼瞼火辣辣的血痕，可是他感覺不到痛，這次，他不想迴避任何男孩投射來的目光，盡管那多麼危險、致命。

 

　　對不起。那是一句無意識出口的夢語。

 

　　混濁晦暗的瞳因他的隻字片語閃過一道光輝，但就如同累積多年的恨意，無法抑止的他用力抱頭，仰天狂嚎。

　　「唔！」眼見少年再度抬手，艾爾文終是下令集中最後一波火力，少年的身體一震，後頸、背部中了數十發、對於一般人類來說超量的抑制劑。就像退去雙翼的天使墜落，比任何事物都要純淨的淚水溢出眼眶。

　　少年最終是體力不支、無法抵擋藥物侵襲意識的暈厥，倒在利威爾的身上，男人顫抖著雙手，緩緩撫上他纖瘦的背脊，泛著火光的深沉夜色，除了艾倫的眼淚，還有另一種鹹澀的液體模糊了他的視線。

 

　　是什麼呢？是啊…到底…是什麼呢？不斷重複問自己，收緊手臂緊抱自己懷中的人，不會再放開了。

 

　　艾爾文示意槍手們放下槍、全數撤退歸隊，人員漸漸散去，他跟著將人打橫抱起的利威爾走向轎車。詢問是否要送他們一程，先到他認識的醫生那，或是現在立刻到照護所一趟，畢竟艾倫這非常人的高強度使役肉體，難保不會有對自身的反噬機制出現。

　　可利威爾只是搖頭，不再多做回應，只是拒絕，艾爾文也不再作聲。艾倫在他的懷中睡的沉，而男人自己也像是極度疲憊般，總算鬆下一口氣，他帶著自己的人，將他抱上副手座，為他繫緊安全帶，油門發狠一踩駛離了這個不毛之地。

 

　　目送他們消失在自己視線，他轉而掃了掃眼前這駭人的歿世景象，輕輕地嘆了口氣。

　　「這後續可有得忙了啊…你這回要我擦屁股可是欠大了、利威爾。」

 

　　利威爾乾淨的上衣也沾染了艾倫身上的污血，他沒去在意，將人抱入屋內，上了樓。不假思索進房將少年置於自己的床舖上，拿過毛巾和水盆為他擦拭，盡是乾涸血漬的臉蛋總算慢慢重新浮現，回歸原本的樣貌，這回呈現在利威爾眼前的，是他安心地睡顏。

　　執起他的手臂，擦拭掉上頭的暗褐，來到掌心使勁地反覆搓揉，搓去那濃烈的鐵鏽味，換了另一掌，拭淨之後利威爾頓時停下了動作，在那單薄的手掌上頭，是一個肉粉色的彈痕，傷口癒合了，但新生皮膚上的疤痕還未消退，那是自己親手開的槍，對著艾倫。

　　將冰涼的唇覆上那富有熱度的掌心，腦海中浮現的是那個在血海之中不斷殘殺的身影，他的姿態輕盈，躍身扭斷脖頸都是如此俐落，出手的速度堪比羽箭，能夠比擬刀刃般直接貫穿人體腹腔，將臟器拖出，噴濺在他之上、刺目的鮮紅此時是絕佳的襯托，詭譎而優美，那不屑一顧的神態，在那流轉著奇異光彩的燦金之下，男人為之傾倒。

　　他為他的狂獸懾服、逼近失控的迷戀。

　　「艾倫…」他差點就失去了他，現在回想前些日子的種種，心頭不免一陣鈍痛，怎麼會愚蠢到忘了呢？自己是什麼個性，那艾倫就是什麼樣子，他們是不同個體，但卻是同一潭鏡泊的映照。既然是自己讓艾倫產生了不該有的執著，那就不該想著是壓抑而是給予，自己是多麼桀敖不馴，那男孩亦是。

 

　　……呵呵，別裝了吧利威爾，你是怎麼想的別再欺騙自己了，為何還會多花這麼久時間才搞懂呢？真是愚蠢到家了，情感果然是會讓人盲目的東西吧？但卻也是彌足珍貴，自己總算拾回僅有的一點人性。因為艾倫。

 

　　「艾倫…太過放縱的話，可就變不回人了。」疲倦感由四面八方襲來，他跟著側躺在少年身旁，輕撫已經乾淨沒有任何髒污的白瓷臉蛋，讌語般地在少年耳邊低喃，告誡著他的omega，同時說給現在的自己聽。

　　看著他，不管是多醜陋、封存多深的記憶都赤裸裸的橫在眼前。

 

　　艾倫接連昏睡了好幾天，雖說昏睡實質上是肉體因為急遽的活動後遺症動不了，視覺和聽覺是封閉的，但意識是已經清醒的，除了闖進敵營殺戮的經過、怎麼被帶回別館的不記得外，這段期間，利威爾對自己做了什麼他可是一清二楚。

　　男人不再晚歸，每日盡早的回到自己身旁，在他把艾倫帶回後的幾日，他才著手將人抱進浴室，放入水霧蒸騰的熱水裡，頃刻間白花花的水也成了一片一片的薔花綻放，很難想像他能忍受多日的髒亂，尤其是自己的床鋪沾染著混雜凌亂的血液。將艾倫打理好，這才請利威爾小隊過來幫忙搬除房內的殘損傢俱、器物，明知艾倫一時間不可能醒過來的，他還是特意交代人輕聲，一室的頹敗，四人難以置信的看著不過幾日，明顯憔悴幾分的老大。

　　到了夜晚，男人會去親吻他的男孩。

　　溫熱的舌面輕輕掃過眼瞼，舌尖沿著那些荊棘般攀藤的傷痕描摹，啃咬有點浮凸的結痂，心音依然平穩的脈動，強而有力，但不管怎麼逗弄人都不會反抗，乖順的沉睡著，利威爾則起了惡劣的玩心。

　　「艾倫，舒服嗎？」他將手覆上疲軟的器官，輕輕握在掌心揉弄「快拒絕我啊…或是，極力的反抗我…」心切讓動作更加劇烈，可眼前的人依然是一點反應也沒有，然而驕傲的他仍繼續自說自話。

　　「真倔強啊，那麼，除非你願意回應我，否則你別想我會停手。」趁勢，他將修長的雙腿大敞大開，沒有任何的婉拒，唯有欣賞乾淨美麗的軀體，以及更加頑劣的進犯、褻瀆。如同洩憤似的，他進入艾倫，狠戾的衝撞、頂入，想將自己烙印在對方的靈魂深處，可是如今的情緒，不是過去的輕蔑，而是，恐慌。

 

　　「快點醒來…」

 

　　如果就這樣一睡不醒了呢？他沒想到原來自家近乎神經質潔癖的老大竟然也能接受姦屍這回事，他果然，是個變態吧？

　　如此暗自嘲諷的少年，在某一夜甦醒，看著已經完事熟睡在身旁的，自己的alpha。已經什麼都無所謂了啊…就算會被凌遲致死、就算會被推開，那也都無所謂了…

　　他用盡全部力氣挪動身子，蹭進男人的懷裡，使勁抬起還有些僵硬的手臂環住對方，男人因為動作而清醒，發現了懷中已經復甦的人，沒有任何話語，與之相擁。

 

　　艾倫清醒之後與自己沒有過多的談話，頂多只是「今天幾號了？」、「任務怎麼樣了？」諸如此類工作上的事，要不然就是自己問他口渴不渴，而他會輕輕的點頭，自己再將一旁預先放好的玻璃壺倒出一杯，含一小口餵給對方。

　　事實上當他視覺復原，看見利威爾的傷痕，想問他疼不疼的話語硬是給他嚥回肚裡去，決定不過問經過，艾倫認為那是他該受的懲罰。

 

　　為了檢查他的身體狀況，男人會時不時揉捏他的肢體各處，那是接近漸凍症狀般的僵硬，原以為艾倫就會這樣下去，但在聽少年說以前也有過這樣的情形，一陣子就會回復正常才安下半空懸浮的心。只是這回是過去至今從未有過的程度，後遺症會持續多久就無從得知了，他們所能做的也只有等待，總之現在艾倫當前的任務就是，好好靜養。

　　標記對於雙方的改變真的很大，艾倫不會再隨便因自己的味道動搖，反倒看上去很安心、平靜的休憩，自己不知不覺在行為中透露對艾倫再也無法抑止的戀慕，就連來勘查症狀的韓吉都說自己變了，或許是年紀到了。

 

　　在事件發生的兩個月後，回想著臭四眼說的話，我下了樓將辦公桌抽屜底層的避孕藥片拿出，全數丟入垃圾桶，反正早就不需要了。

　　「年紀嗎…或許吧。」我想著，嘴角勾起一個幸福的幅度，那是之於我久違的情緒感知。

 

　　可這樣的幸福並沒有維持多久，我們都忘了，那件事並沒有結束，是我疏忽了，在艾倫發狂暴走的那一天，依然有漏網的殘黨。


	12. XII .逆麟

　　要論利威爾發狂的程度，大概就屬現在這個情景了。從未有過的，由心口開始土崩瓦解，急速的重複消融、破裂、零碎，無比痛苦的輪迴。

 

　　艾爾文緊急召集了手下現有的全部情報網，顧不上這回的動作在幾個月前的廢棄工廠屠殺新聞還沒壓下就又有會令上頭關切的無授權許可指令，沒有什麼，是會大於利威爾不惜一切也要破壞兩人長久以來維持的業界平衡也得聯絡他、命令他去做的。

　　一小時前在艾爾文將搜出的綁架者的潛逃路線傳到利威爾的通訊器，闊別多年的狼王出匣。他帶著自己的部隊親自出馬，天曉得一個再平凡不過的午後，在他從亞魯雷特那帶了一些營養劑，以及頭一回得知艾倫意外愛吃水果，笨拙地立刻請人去把商場品質最好最甜的全數都買一份回來，興沖沖的回到別館，映入眼簾的卻是，倒臥在地的警衛和保鑣們，脖頸全被以奇怪的角度扭轉。他踹開了自家的大門，衝上樓，原先才稍稍回復行動能力應該還躺在床上休養的人已經不見了。

 

　　那是令周遭群生都會遠離的淒厲狼嚎、鬼魅一般的嚎哭，驚心動魄程度的信息素猛地爆發開來，全身的骨頭都像是被人用無形的枷鎖不斷勒緊、收緊，現在的軀體無法承載沉寂多年的力量解放，些許血液由毛細孔滲出，破壞組織，如同有無數錐子正在穿刺自己的關節，痛不欲生，可事實上他什麼都感覺不到，他什麼都聽不見，原來，一旦艾倫離開了自己的視線範圍，世界都空了。毒癮早已到了無可救藥的地步，名為艾倫的毒。

　　直到佩特拉忍著強烈的壓迫感上前用力搖動男人的肩頭，他才總算拉回一點理智，荒腔走板的尖細嘶啞聲從咬合的齒縫間流漏。

　　「把…帶走艾倫的畜牲、給我找出來…不管多遠，現在就出發…」艾魯多和君達少說也同為alpha，但看著眼前蹲坐在地，拉扯著髮絲顫抖、扒抓眼角臉部逼近歇斯底里的人，可說是勘查不到任何一絲可以得手的死角，任何威脅只要再上前一步，肯定連屍骨都會灰飛煙滅…

 

　　或許，一切都晚了也不一定。

　　從無止盡的黑暗裂出了一縫的開口，僅憑微弱的光亮映照眼前的景象，眼睛不堪刺激的眨了幾下，就聽見細碎的的交談人聲，這才突然驚覺，他不在利威爾的房內！

　　陰暗的鐵網內，昏黃的燈光和著一絲絲滴滴答答的水聲，這裡類似廢棄建物的地下空間，或許接近舊時的運輸用地下道，在身處的城市他哪個陋巷暗處沒去過，他清楚市內沒有這樣的地方，可見自己不知被帶來多遠的地點，離利威爾相當遙遠的距離。

　　光意識到這點，此刻還處在沒有行動能力的自己明顯感受到由背脊竄升的寒意。

　　雙手被拘束衣反剪在後，原先還處於混沌的意識這下完全清醒了，他開始劇烈的掙扎，無奈只是徒勞，能力失控的後遺症還沒完全消退，奮力的掙脫在旁人來看不過是小幅度的扭動。

　　「呦！清醒啦？你個臭小子—」突然由頭部蔓延的疼痛，髮絲被對方扯起強迫自己與其對視，看見來者艾倫愣住了，那是能力與他不相上下的業界強者—萊納與貝爾托特。

　　為什麼？業界的為什麼會突然找上自己？

 

　　「看這樣子似乎沒有反抗能力啊，還真方便了我們毫不費力的就把你帶出來，你家頭子現在肯定氣的七竅生煙了吧？哈哈哈哈—真是有意思。」

　　「萊納、看他這反應，我想…他似乎不記得發生了些什麼。」

　　「哈？」擒著頭髮的手猛的抬高，像是在呼應自己正是貝爾托特口中所提及的對象，想要喊叫，這才發現嘴被膠帶封住了，只能發出嗚嗚的聲響「我說你這傢伙，對我們的人做了什麼難道全都不記得了？！」

　　艾倫壓根搞不清楚對方在指什麼，有什麼事情是足以讓兩位頂尖殺手也要親自找上門和紅蓮正面衝突的，除非，他們從過去就已經隸屬於特定單位是他不知道的。

　　「不過一個下賤的半人工產物，竟然也懂得報復啊…」空著的那隻手以手背譏諷地拍打著艾倫的臉頰。被利威爾以外的人碰觸，好噁心，男孩想要閃躲，可悲的是連將臉別開都做不到。

　　「畢竟我們殘殺的對象裡有他的父母…這自是理所當然的…天性吧？」

 

　　晴天霹靂，自己未曾留心，一直以來認為沒有雇傭、沒有定向組織的業界高手，原來早在多年以前就隸屬於特派的暗殺部隊，那個被下令殲滅實驗進行的，一切悲劇的開端。

　　殺父弒母的仇人，遠在天邊近在眼前。

 

　　「話說，這樣的一個麻煩傢伙…卻是個omega、對吧？」

　　「撇除他那驚人的能力，就氣味上…是的。」黑髮男子湊近到他的頸項，鼻尖抽了抽輕嗅。

　　「嘿、你說…如果我們和那位人類最強的寶貝玩玩，他會不會直接與我們交鋒呢？」

　　「這是肯定的吧。」唰地，一對靜謐毫無波瀾的深沉黑瞳望向自己「大概會拿出我們不曾見識過的能力，比過去那些任務都要好得多。」

　　像是無聲的黑洞，看不見邊界的未知感，他對這種眼神並不陌生，因為那是自己也熟悉的，面臨強者時那順乎無感的戰鬥本能。

　　「喔～那還真是…令人期待啊…」

 

　　兩道黑影籠罩在少年之上，遮去了本就微弱的老舊日光燈管黃光。沒有反抗能力的人，他依舊沒有逃離在泥沼當中、無法受到陽光恩賜的命運。

 

　　＂你就是運氣差，生成一個不爭氣的omega，既然是omega本就會多少遇到這種事，有哪個人不是這樣？＂

　　原來夢魘未曾離去。

 

　　按住肩頭的手，如果是平時自己早就扭斷凹折了，為何這次的能力反噬會如此誇張，他感覺的到，一種源自體內的禁錮束縛了本該縱慾的殺機，就是今天、就是現在，殺了父母的兇手！他們、他們就在眼前！

 

　　──他媽的為何動不了！

 

　　你以為你自己無所不能了嗎？

　　清冷的心音迴盪於自己僵硬的軀殼內，不斷碰撞、悲鳴，艾倫才承認，他承認是自己太過高傲了，沉醉於得到利威爾，飛上枝頭高歌的黃鸝，忽略地面上虎視眈眈等待自己摔落成為盤中飧的所有惡意。

　　敗者。其實你從不是這樣認為的對吧？我沒讓你失望的對吧？！現在的我，有讓你驕傲嗎？現在的我，需要你，你在哪裡…救救我…

　　如今你要艾倫放下那不值任何一點數字的愚蠢情感，成全自尊，他也必定撒手不要了。

 

　　利威爾……

 

　　奔跑聲在尚有淤積的通道上疾馳，濺起的汙水在褲管渲染，艾魯多已經率領部隊攔下其他增援，利威爾則獨自一人握著通訊器緊盯定位點穿梭在這宛若迷宮、不見天日的地下監牢。

　　原先呈現樹枝狀延展的路線漸漸縮減，爾後變成一條狹窄的單向通道，擺明的送羊入虎口，他毫不遲疑的直奔，直至看見走道盡頭的光亮，虹膜閃爍，視野便突然的開闊起來。

　　雖然一樣在地面之下，但卻如自成一格的無人之境，恐怕是過去冶金廠廢棄的遺址，能夠確定一些機械還在運轉，供電來源以及在這季節竟還令人出汗的悶熱。煙幕瀰漫，順著眼前能見度範圍的地面行走，很快便被擋住去路，不過鐵欄杆前方是，離目前所在低了幾層樓高的平台。

　　訊號源雖然已經被阻斷的差不多，但定位點就在前面不遠處，掃視到天井的鐵鉤，連助跑都不需要，他踩上鋼架蹬腿，凌空飛越握住鐵鉤扯下連動的鋼索順利垂降。

　　一剪人影劃過身測，他抬頭，遠遠的，他就認出了那抹熟悉的棕色，為緩衝而蹲下的姿態剛起步，原先餘光還未看清的，此刻卻讓他死死的定在原地。

 

　　平台之上，是剛才走道盡頭無法瞧見的鐵網，類似牢籠的地點，他看見了，倒臥在裡邊的少年。上半身被拘束衣緊縛著，但下半身是沒有任何遮蔽，以及充斥在這空間，甚至覆蓋在男孩身上，不屬於自己的骯髒、混雜的氣味…

 

　　「真沒想到他已經被你標記了…」由暗處慢慢走出的人影，用諷刺而猖狂的語調說道，利威爾霎時以為自己的心臟停止跳動「那過程還真有得受，沒爽到不打緊，這貨簡直要把我們的鼻子薰爛了。」

 

　　他的黑髮零碎、零落在額前，看不清他現在的面容，也聽不見他的任何回話，只讓萊納是更加厭煩的出言挑釁。

　　「喂喂，倒是說句話啊？什麼啊真是…結果我們期待的是一個啞巴嗎？」依然是沒有任何作聲，這不只是挫了男子的面子可也勾起了對方的嗜虐心「難不成早就是個廢物了連話也不會吭了？看我不把你逼的跪下舔鞋！」

 

　　只覺得，有一堆嘈雜的聲音在耳邊嗡嗡作響，在地下街生活的日子、下落不明的娼婦母親、拉拔自己的舅舅，不斷的信任與背叛信任背叛信任背叛，撿到一隻落魄的野狗，飼養、反咬、衷心，他叫什麼？

　　萊納的一字一句儼然沒有進到利威爾的腦裡，唯有一個疑問排山倒海佔據自己的內心。

 

　　艾倫？

 

　　嘴巴微微的顫動，有了一絲口型卻發不出任何聲音。

　　艾倫。

　　艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫……

 

　　「安靜領死吧。」

　　光影乍現，一把使用過度曾被他嫌鈍的藍波刀硬生插入水泥牆內，眼前淡金短髮男子的臉上立刻顯現一道深可見骨的肌肉紋理切面，而在利威爾頸側，是還在拉鋸、互相抵制的刀鋒，原本看不下去打算直接索命的貝爾托特簡單的就被男人擋下奇襲，回眸，四目相對的瞬間，貝爾托特的武器立即被彈飛，未來的及回神，眼前的敵手已瞬移到萊納身側。他這才清楚為何貝爾托特會失了手中穩操的勝券。

　　灰藍色瞳底暴露的是再也無法埋藏的、比血還要刺目的鮮紅。

 

　　龍有逆麟。曾經，他以為自己已經徹底的被磨去戾氣，誰知，原來艾倫，正是他的逆麟。

 

　　「這就讓你們閉上嘴…屎一般的狗雜種。」

 

　　躺在地暈厥過去的人，大概永遠不會知道，那個教自己使用槍枝、時常喝斥自己不要只習慣近身戰的人，正是善使刀刃的天才。

　　只能說，埋藏在深淵中的怪物，被囚禁在那自有其道理。潘朵拉的盒子別輕易窺探，盒子一旦開了，卸除封印的利維坦和貝西摩斯再怎麼後悔也無法收回的。

　　「萊納！萊納——可惡，原來老者們不常提及就是因為這個原因嘛…」貝爾托特還在扯動自己被釘在牆面的手臂，試圖不斷晃動卸除兩隻手臂上釘滿整排的小軍刀，此時的他如同殉道者的姿態，懊悔著難怪自己會愚蠢的不瞭解人類最強的力量，那是因為大家都避之唯恐不及，連談論起都不想。

　　「呃啊啊啊啊啊——」還在驚異這一切遠比他們自己擅自設想的天差地遠已經來不及了，就看眼前的人被黑髮男子以錐子利索的戳穿一邊眼睛，硬質軍靴在同被釘死、血肉模糊的手臂上揉捻，整個空間迴響萊納的慘叫以及一個陰森的低吟，在令人崩潰的凌遲、片肉戲碼上演之際，貝爾托特才意會到，那是男人的笑聲，摻雜著愉悅和病態，耽溺於凌虐的快意。

 

　　「咯咯咯咯…再讓我，多聽一點啊…聲音…再更響亮一點啊。」凶光再也掩蓋不住，就連像水龍頭止不住地腥熱都不足以匹敵。

　　「…殺了…殺了我們吧，你這是要逼供吧？我們根本已經沒有餘黨了，只不過是，自己興起的對峙…沒想到實力差距是天壤之別，殺了我們吧，我們沒有任何價值…」

　　「齁、這樣嘛…」聞言，他將掌心壓入那濃稠、蔓延於地的汙穢，然後覆上萊納的口部，低頭在他的耳邊說了些什麼，幾個口型之後，虎口一握捏碎了男子的下顎。

　　誰還想的到為自己祈禱的時間，利威爾放開了手中的玩物，他愣愣的看男人走向自己，原本咬舌寄望自盡的解脫，可卻只剩下延宕折磨自身的劇痛，什麼救贖都沒發生。

　　怎麼回事？滿口的腥甜味證明已經確實對舌部造成重創，可為什麼還沒死？

 

　　「放棄吧，你搭檔…也還沒死喔。」亮銀色的詭異瞳彩，瞳仁也已轉變成一條細線，這樣想回頭，在萊納嘲諷的期間，那實質是狼王給予獵物最後的一線生機。時間一旦結束，便是虐殺的開始。為了洩慾而殺人，毫無理由。

　　「你說逼供？可惜…我本身…對目的什麼的蠻不在乎啊，我現在想做的就是，好好地聆聽你們殺豬般的慘叫…喔對！差點忘了——」

 

　　「唔啊啊啊——」猝不及防，男子夾著刀片的指就這麼劃破腹腔，握住了血淋淋的腸。

　　「我幫你們打了一種在實驗中失敗的藥劑，附帶滿滿的副作用，但卻意外可以暫時延續肉體的活性，就連這樣——」順著話語，他一段一段拖出了腹腔中的器官，意識還在，痛覺無可避免，生命還在脈動，此處已是煉獄「也都不會死喔。」

 

　　「瘋…子…」那眼角不正常的紅還在擴散，如果有選擇機會，他這輩子，就算傾盡他們原先掌握的天下，就算要奉上與搭檔一路掙奪的一切，他發誓絕對不要在業界與這男人碰上。

　　或是，他們根本就不會進入業界，在當年凍死街頭，或許還來的幸福。

　　

　　「好了、我們開始吧。」如同少年眼裡所見，老舊日光燈管昏黃的光線，沒有任何希望可言，在那之後唯有看不見盡頭的黑暗潛伏「比起我家的怪物小鬼，你們又能帶給我多少快樂，現在就來檢測一下吧，嗯？」

 

　　＂你們怎麼對待他，我就怎麼對你們。＂

 

＊＊＊

 

　　過去，自己總期望自己睡著就別再醒來了，這回睜眼，一切恍若隔世，好一陣子沒見到利威爾，心中有股難以言喻的寂寥，太陽穴有點犯疼，他坐到床沿，還沒意識到身體竟然已經回復行動能力，肌肉可以順利依照神經運作，剛站起身要去拿水，一股上湧的甜腥亟欲爆發。

　　沒來得及跑進浴室，奔跑途中，不穩的步伐讓他重心頓時傾倒、滑跪在地，才想撐起身就不住的大嘔特嘔起來，沒吐出什麼東西，僅是酸水和唾液，為何會突然有這樣的反應？

　　一閃而逝的念頭令艾倫背脊唰的發涼，他顫抖著伸手，覆上自己的腹部，原本該是有一點緊緻肌理的腹部，有了一個極細微的隆起…

　　冷汗逐漸浸濕自己的上衣，為什麼…怎麼可能…

 

　　「哈…哈、哈哈……呀啊啊啊——」

　　好不容易…利威爾總算認同與自己的關係了！為什麼會這樣！

　　「可惡！我到底──我到底！！！」我到底懷了什麼？

　　發生的事情他全想起了，過往的脫逃似是僥倖，如今一切加倍凌駕、發生在自己身上，蔓延、攀升的絕望將自己拖下死絕之處。

　　好噁心好噁心好噁心——

 

　　「哈哈、哼哈哈哈—果然…就是不肯放過我嘛…」有多久了，沒過這樣子的，狂放的笑開來。那一刻，艾倫想著，如果他們不是以這種形式相遇那該有多好？可如果自己沒有走上這條路，他會和利威爾相遇嗎？

　　果然沒有魚與熊掌可以兼得的事物，唉…現在的我，還是你眼中的半吊子殺手嗎？

　　「我相信你會找到我的，是你的話，我們一定會再見面的…」他握著刀，他感受到冰冷，然後是自心口開始蔓延的痛楚，不過，根本沒有一直以來臆測的那麼痛苦。原來，殺人如此簡單。

　　——艾倫。

　　僅是被他呼喚名字，就是那麼的幸福嗎？儘管一切都只是虛無縹緲的幻影，如同在頻死邊緣，依舊想要往上求生的孩子所看見的妄想出來的未來光景。

 

　　「利…」好累，身體好疲倦，連嘴巴都發不出聲音了。

　　對不起…


	13. 終曲—shall we dance？

　　照護所，那個綿長的走廊傳來劃破寂靜的快步，他不甚沒有控制力道的撞開門板，發出了巨大的聲響，而已經先行在裏頭等待男人到來的人倒是沒有多大的反應，看了利威爾一眼，隨即又轉回去望著躺在床上，軀體佈滿偵測所有生理機能指數的電子儀器的人。

 

　　「韓吉…」

　　「啊、人沒事…」

　　「…艾倫是，疾患發作嘛？」

　　「—我幫他做了全面性檢查，雖然有捕捉到他昏厥前的劇烈情緒起伏，但症狀顯示並不全然是發病，而是…」看著安上氧氣罩，完全無法與那個富有年輕幹勁的衝動小夥子聯想在一塊的人「為了一件事失控。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「艾倫懷孕了。」這個消息，聽在利威爾耳邊如雷炸響…「懷了你的孩子，利威爾。而孩子…我很抱歉…」

　　「是我的、孩子？…」艾倫並不知道，早在幾個月前，男人就已經停止用藥完整的擁抱了自己。

 

　　「不過關於孩子的部分，我想我該跟你解釋清楚…就資料顯示，艾倫過去曾經暴走過一次卻沒有過這麼長時間的後遺症，原因來自於，這回是艾倫有孕在身，強大的基因在他體內、汲取母體的養分，恰巧在這時期抑制了行動能力好來完全供給胎兒成長，產生保護機制，可艾倫…我調了你家的監視器，我推測，是他本人的意志，出於某個念頭，讓他在瞬間就掙脫了這個枷鎖恢復了行動能力…所以，並非外力傷害，孩子本身就保不住。」

 

　　囹圄當時的苦苦掙扎紋絲不動，最後竟是如此簡單的念頭讓他衝破枷鎖，只因為，他想念利威爾。

　　「所以，他是因為懷了孩子才……」

　　「做出了輕生的舉動…可能吧，雖然沒有確切關聯性…我也搞不懂這孩子啦——」韓吉對於好好的兩人出了這樣天大的變故，一時也難以回應，煩躁的抓亂頭髮。

　　「不。」

　　「诶？」

　　「我清楚…我都搞懂了…」往前一步。如果他再早先對自己誠實，向艾倫接近一步，或許今天就不會是這樣的結局。他背對著韓吉拉過椅子坐下，緊握著那冰涼，此刻顯得格外嬌小的手「在妳的實驗室，我送了兩份大禮給妳，是強韌的體魄，腹腔都被我掏空、完整的保存在培養皿內，四肢都廢了，逃不掉也不會吭聲，應該足夠完成妳那些還沒進行人體試驗階段的藥物。」

　　「啊、啊…這樣嘛，謝了。」縱使救出艾倫的行動有多少片段的保留，但他也不打算向利威爾多追問什麼，聽過他的話之後，韓吉更加確信，只消時間沖刷，就跟過去那些，他們一同闖蕩而來的鐵鏽年代一樣，一切都會沒事。她也並非不識時務之人，在他離開房間和上房門之前叮嚀男人「記得休息，我會再來的。」

 

　　強烈的不安抵擋了累積的倦意，他徹夜無眠，與沉睡的人一同迎接數個晨曦的到來與入夜的孤寂。

　　當初，那些你一人在床上度過的夜晚，就是這樣刺骨嗎？

　　等到自己姪女也擔心自己負荷不過、等到他的兒時玩伴也拋下了組織運作來到照護所、等到…金黃的光線灑落在少年身上，男孩皺了眉，緩緩地動了動有些僵硬的身子。

　　在一旁苦苦守候的米卡莎和阿爾敏見了人有動靜叫了出聲，也一併上前圍在床邊守候，艾倫有些艱難的坐起身。

　　「怎麼回事，這裡是…哪裡？」

　　「這裡是照護所，沒事的，你身上的傷都已經處理好了…」

　　「嗯？」

　　「只要再隔一陣子就可以——叔叔？」男人從剛才的對話就已經發現，艾倫似乎對於米卡莎說的話無法拼湊出任何頭緒，便示意她先別再說下去。

　　「怎—」

　　「你們是誰？」聽到那句話的瞬間，米卡莎瞪大了雙眼，在阿爾敏反應過來時直接繞過了病床擋在男人跟前。

　　「叔叔！求求您、饒過艾倫，拜託了！」他們都知道，沒有用處的殘廢、沒有能力的殺手，那僅是廢棄的物品。不過見了兩個擋在面前的小鬼，男人的臉上並沒有一絲不悅，而是浮起了多年以來，對於自身、外界、一切耗弱的倦容。

　　他抬手，米卡莎更是警覺，就算即將要與男人為敵也在所不惜，飽含攻擊性的信息素飄散，但卻被輕巧的推開了。

　　「蠢貨…我不會對他怎麼樣的…」手輕輕捧住有些瑟縮害怕的人，給予桎梏讓他再也無法逃開，自己的額頭抵了上去，後者不解，但卻意外習慣這樣的平靜，不再發抖。

　　「因為、他可是我的omega啊…」

 

　　這樣就好，這樣就好了…

 

　　你是什麼模樣，我就跟著變成什麼模樣。


End file.
